APPRENDRE A AIMER
by Fo7
Summary: Edward & Bella se sont perdus de vue après avoir fait connaissance dans d'horribles circonstances. Sept ans plus tard le destin les remet en présence, pourront ils ensemble apprendre à revivre, apprendre à aimer. E x B
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent bien sur à S.M, je ne fais que les mettre en scène au gré de mon imagination

En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira

**Chapitre 1**

Douleur, c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit...Douleur intense... J'essaie de reprendre conscience, doucement, mais j'ai mal...Je ne sais même pas où, j'ai l'impression que mon corps entier est un brasier.

Je bouge doucement un de mes bras, c'est supportable, jusqu'à ce que je ressente une fois encore cette brulure immense dans mon dos.

Et l'odeur, tout autour de moi, est horrible...ça sent la mort...la crasse, l'urine, les poubelles aussi. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, lentement, eux aussi me font mal, ils sont collés.

Sois forte Bella, réagit! Je me motive autant que je le peux, mon instinct tout entier me demande de fuir, fuir le plus loin possible, fuir avant de mourir!

Il fait nuit, il fait froid, mais je sais que je suis à l'extérieur, je sens le vent frais sur ma peau...encore cette brulure dans le dos. Je relève doucement ma tête, et inspecte tout autour de moi... Les relents me donnent envie de vomir...

C'est pas vrai! c'est pas possible! Ils ont jeté mon corps dans une décharge à ciel ouvert, ils m'ont jeté là comme le déchet que je suis. J'ai envie de pleurer, tandis que je me redresse.

Aie ! encore cette brulure.. je me secoue un peu plus vivement, je viens de comprendre, et je réprime avec difficulté un hurlement...Des rats...ce sont des rats qui sont en train de me mordre... Je suis devenue leur repas du jour.

Cette fois, malgré la douleur qui devient de plus en plus vive, je suis debout, au milieu des détritus, nue et ensanglantée. Mon corps est couvert de sang séché sur le devant, par contre je dois surement saigné encore dans le dos, mes plaies sont surement à vif, et la morsure des rats n'a rien arrangé.

Je ne veux pas mourir, en tout cas pas ici ! Je dois partir, m'enfuir, rejoindre un endroit civilisé, revoir mon pays avant... oui, revoir une dernière fois mes parents, et qui sait revoir celui pour qui je me suis tant battue !

Je dirige doucement mes pas, de peur de tomber, et ne plus pouvoir me relever. Vers le bas de ce monticule d'ordure, je distingue des morceaux de tissu, des vêtements dont quelqu'un c'est débarrassé. Je souris, depuis combien de temps n'ai je pas porté de vêtement? Depuis combien de temps n'ai je plus rien, ni même de dignité? Depuis combien de temps m'a t'on enlevé?

Je ne sais même plus si le temps a une signification importante, qu'est devenu ma joie de vivre? Disparue en même temps qu'on m'ôtait à ma vie, une vie insouciante que je ne retrouverais jamais.

Je fouillais dans le sac éventré d'où sortaient les vêtements. Ils étaient presque propres, un vieux pantalon de toile grise, un gros pull-over difforme, le tout bien trop grand pour moi, mais les enfiler me fit un bien énorme, je n'étais plus ...plus rien.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais je me décidais à prendre un long chemin de terre qui descendait vers la route. Du haut de mon promontoire, j'avais pu apercevoir au loin, une grande étendue d'eau, la mer ou l'océan, peu importe...du moment que j'y trouvais un bateau. Je savais que j'avais quitté les États Unis depuis bien longtemps que je n'étais plus sur mon continent natal, et qu'il me faudrait surement traverser de longs territoires avant de me retrouver sur mon sol.

Il me fallut longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à ce port, qui fourmillait d'activité. Je me déplaçais lentement, et essentiellement de nuit...ne voulant risquer de croiser la mort et la souffrance de nouveau. J'avais compris une chose essentielle, l'Homme était le pire des prédateurs, la pire des créatures, se délectant sans fin de la souffrance des autres, y puisant même sa propre force, sa joie, sa domination et sa jouissance.

La nuit, le port était un peu plus calme...il y a avait toujours des chargements mais moins, bien moins d'activité qu'en plein jour. J'avais subtilisé de la nourriture à un des dockers, pendant qu'il s'était absenté pour diriger son équipe...pas grand chose, mais enfin un repas, le premier depuis des jours.

Si je voulais revoir mon pays, il fallait que je survive, quitte à voler pour ça! J'avais pris le temps de regarder le nom des bateaux en partance, espérant trouver celui qui me rapprocherait de chez moi. Je faillis mourir de joie en découvrant que l'un d'eux se rendait au port de New Jersey, grand port de l'est américain. J'avais toujours été nulle en géographie mais je connaissais au moins ça...

Maintenant je n'avais plus de temps à perdre, il fallait que je trouve le moyen de monter à bord sans me faire repérer. Je regardais nerveusement autour de moi, regardant le chargement qui se dirigeait vers mon bateau sauveur. Je m'approchais le plus possible sans être vu, et regardais les palettes encore disposées sur le sol, qu'un homme accrochait pour que la grue les soulève.

Je n'aurais surement qu'une seule chance, et je ne voulais pas la rater, c'était maintenant ! L'homme s'était détourné et parlait dans son talkie à l'homme de la grue. J'en profitais pour courir et m'accrocher au chargement qui déjà se soulevait. Je fermais les yeux le plus fort que le pus, et priait pour que personne ne me voit.

C'est ainsi que commença mon voyage de retour, mon voyage vers ma liberté...enfin relative liberté. Je ne me voyais plus aucun avenir, je n'avais plus aucune envie, j'étais détruite physiquement et psychologiquement, mais je rentrais enfin chez moi.

Je sentis le bateau partir, j'entendis la sirène hurler et seulement à ce moment, je m'autorisais enfin à pleurer, pleurer comme je n'avais pas pleurer depuis si longtemps, pleurer pour évacuer ma douleur, pleurer pour évacuer ma peur, pleurer aussi sur..Lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était devenu, j'espérai seulement qu'il avait pu être sauvé, Lui qui m'avait soutenu, Lui qui avait été pendant de longues semaines mon seul confident, celui que j'avais soigné, calmé et apaisé lorsqu'il renonçait à vivre, celui pour qui j'avais donné ma vie...enfin presque puisque je m'en étais sorti aussi... ou presque.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura le trajet, je somnolais les trois quart du temps, économisant le repas volé au docker, grignotant de temps à autre. Le fond de cale était humide, et au moins je pouvais me désaltérer en léchant l'eau qui coulait des parois.

Le bruit de la sirène et celui des moteurs, le cri des hommes au dessus de ma tête me fit enfin penser que la fin du voyage était proche. J'allais enfin atteindre mon dernier but : rentrer chez moi.

Il me fallut attendre encore un long moment afin de rejoindre la terre ferme, j'étais remontée sur le pont, toujours accrochée au milieu de la cargaison, puis m'étais cachée à l'arrière, où il n'y avait personne. J'attendis encore une fois, frigorifiée, que la nuit tombe. Je ne voulais pas descendre sur le quai où l'activité me semblait plus proche de celle d'une ruche en plein travail, que du calme que je recherchais.

Je me décidais enfin à descendre au bout de longues heures où la fatigue, la faim et la douleur ne me lâchaient plus. Sur le moment, je me sentis terriblement stupide, j'étais rentrée dans mon pays, certes, j'avais entendu ces hommes parler un langage qu'enfin je comprenais, mais maintenant où aller, où me diriger. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de traverser les USA d'Est en Ouest à pied, j'étais trop épuisée, vidée.

Je me décidais juste à marcher, un peu, jusqu'au bout de mes limites, pour sortir au moins du port, éviter les hommes, leurs regards, leurs touchers, sortir de la ville, aller au calme, me reposer, ou mourir.

Des petites maisons alignées, avec des petits jardins où les fleurs commençaient à pointer, le printemps surement... Je poussais un petit portillon, et m'allongeais à bout de force près d'un bosquet, et fermais mes yeux...

**Sauvetage ?**

Une petite chose humide sur ma joue, des petits coups mouillés contre mon nez, j'entrouvre un œil, la petite boule de poil aboie, une voix qui crie :

« OH MON DIEU »,

une femme d'un certain âge, qui se penche sur moi et me parle. Je ne comprends pas tout, je lui répète un numéro de téléphone et un prénom, Renée ma mère. J'espère qu'elle comprends, je n'en suis pas certaine, elle parle vite, au téléphone, je comprends des mots comme le Samu, les secours, alors je répète encore et encore le numéro de téléphone...je ne veux qu'une seule chose, que ma mère sache que je suis revenue, qu'elle vienne me chercher...je veux juste rentrer.

Ma chambre est blanche, tranquille et paisible, plus encore depuis hier où ils ont enfin débranché tous ces appareils qui bipaient. J'ai enfin presque tous les éléments de mon histoire grâce à Angela. Angela, c'est mon infirmière préférée, enfin la seule qui passe du temps avec moi, qui me parle, elle arrive même parfois à me faire sourire.

Ma mère m'a fait rapatrier à l'hôpital de Phœnix où elle vit, enfin où nous vivions. Ça fait deux mois maintenant que je suis ici, dont un mois et demi plongée dans un coma artificiel. C'est dans cette ville que je me suis faite enlevée quand j'avais presque seize ans, Angela m' a dit que ça ne fait que huit mois que j'ai disparu, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années.

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, j'aurai dix sept ans le treize septembre, j'ai toujours été une bonne élève, mais très discrète au grand désespoir de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais été populaire, et j'étais du genre solitaire. Ma mère a divorcé alors que j'avais quatre ans de mon père Charlie, shérif de Forks, et nous sommes parties toutes les deux vivre à Phoenix. Je ne suis pas très proche de ma mère, et plus encore depuis qu'elle s'est remariée. Elle n'est pas méchante, loin de là, mais simplement distante...je ne suis pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu...tout simplement.

J'ai disparu un soir en rentrant de l'école, tout a été très vite, une voiture qui ralentit à mes côtés, une portière qui s'ouvre et se referme après m'avoir happer...je n'ai rien vu venir, je n'ai rien compris. Un enlèvement comme il en existe beaucoup, j'étais surement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Ensuite, je ne sais plus très bien, le déroulement des faits m'a quelque peu échappé, comme je l'ai dit et répété à la policière qui m'a interrogé. Chloroforme peut être ou autre produit anesthésiant...je ne sais pas... Je suis même incapable de dire où ils m'ont emmené, un autre pays, ça c'est sure, un autre continent, c'est plus que probable.

Les seuls éléments que je veux bien lui révéler depuis que j'ai repris connaissance sont maigres à ses yeux. Que veut elle que je lui dise, mes longues heures d'agonie, les viols dont j'ai fait l'objet, les humiliations quotidiennes et les coups de fouet ou de ceinture qui ont marqué mon corps ! Tout ça elle le sait déjà, tout est minutieusement décrit dans mon dossier médical. Je le sais, Angela m'en a parlé un jour où je me sentais plus mal que d'habitude.

La seule chose innovante que je dis à cette enquêtrice, c'est que je n'étais pas seule, d'autres personnes étaient enfermées ailleurs, et surtout Lui, ce jeune garçon de mon âge...Edward.

Nous avons passé de longs moments, enfermés ensemble, lui aussi était un simple objet de plaisir pour ces êtres abjects que sont les hommes, lui aussi a été violé, frappé, humilié. Nous avons passé de longues heures a nous réconforté mutuellement, à penser nos plaies, à soigner nos blessures physiques. Nous avons partagé nos douleurs, nous dormions souvent blottis l'un contre l'autre...Nous savions que nous pouvions nous faire confiance.

Il avait l'air si fragile, il était si terrorisé, que j'avais toujours envie de le protéger. Dans ses bras, j'oubliai un peu ma douleur, tout comme il occultait la sienne. Nous parlions aussi de temps en temps, de ce que nous aimions, les livres, la musique. Il jouait du piano...avant, il aimait la musique, il aimait ses parents, son frère et sa sœur jumelle. Mais à part ce que nous avions partagé, je ne savais rien d'autre.

L'enquêtrice était repassée me voir, pour me dire qu'aucune piste n'avait pu voir le jour avec mes maigres indices, quant à ce fameux Edward, elle ne doutait pas de son existence, mais rien non plus ne pouvait prouver que je ne l'avais imaginé !

Moi je savais qu'il existait, au plus profond de moi... Je me rappelais très bien la dernière fois que je l'avais vu... Un des hommes était très en colère parce qu' Edward avait jeté son bol de soupe contre la porte, je m'étais dénoncée à sa place, pour le protéger des coups. Un homme d'âge moyen, adipeux m'avait sorti de ma cellule en me tirant par les cheveux, et m'avait emmené dans un autre lieu...

Il m'avait fait subir les pires douleurs, et avait marqué mon dos à grands coups de couteau. J'avais tellement criée le nom d'Edward qu'il me l'avait gravé dans le dos, ma souffrance avait été si insupportable que j'avais du perdre connaissance. Je suppose que c'est lui qui après m'avoir cru morte m'a balancé dans la décharge où je me suis réveillée.

J'avais raconté tout cela à Angela, c'était, je pense, la seule personne à me croire. Ma mère avait fini par ne pratiquement plus venir me voir à l'hôpital, elle avait été présente à mon réveil pour la presse, certainement, et pour se faire bien voir de la police peut être. Mais maintenant, elle voulait que je redevienne comme avant, elle ne comprenait pas ma peur des autres...

Je ne supportais pas que l'on me touche, je ne concevais pas la présence de personne de sexe masculin dans la même pièce que moi, je hurlais à m'en casser les cordes vocales lorsqu'un médecin homme pénétrait dans ma chambre . Pour elle j'étais tout simplement « dérangée ».

Angela était d'avis que je retourne vivre à Forks, loin de toute médiatisation, et que je reprenne mes cours par correspondance. Ce pouvait être possible, le seul problème était mon père. M'accepterait il mieux que le faisait ma mère? D'après Angela, il avait été très présent lors de mon coma, et depuis qu'il était reparti, plus ou moins chassé par ma mère, elle l'avait au téléphone presque chaque jour.

Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'expansif, plutôt comme moi...avant. Et, elle m'avait promis de lui en parler, de lui expliquer, ma situation. De toute façon, je n'avais guère le choix...Renée ne voulait pas de moi chez elle, tant que je serais « associable »!.

**Nouveau départ**

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée vivre avec mon père, durant les quatre années qui ont suivi. Nos débuts n'ont pas été faciles, et c'est même Angela qui m'y a conduit. Je ne pouvais pas envisagé d'être seule en voiture avec lui. Pourtant, Charlie est mon père et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais c'est aussi un homme, et ça c'était difficile pour moi.

Il a été très patient, nous nous sommes apprivoisés petit à petit, avec le temps. J'ai passé mes diplômes par correspondance, et même créer une start up informatique, développant des concepts pour des entreprises, des sites Web, j'ai fait breveté un système de télé surveillance, et eu la proposition du siècle. Un grand groupe américain m'a proposé de racheté mon « bébé » me versant pour cela plusieurs millions de dollars, et m'ont fait rentré dans leur capital à hauteur de quinze pour cent.

J'avais toujours tenu mon père au courant de ce que je faisais, et lors de l'obtention de mon diplôme de fin d'année, deux ans après mon arrivée chez lui, nous l'avions fêté tous les deux.

C'est ce jour là, que pour la première fois, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et que l'ai laissé embrassé ma joue. Il m'avait fixé un long moment, puis les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Ses premières larmes de joie, depuis si longtemps. Nous ne sommes pas très proche physiquement, mais de temps en temps je l'enlace, quand je suis heureuse...Ce qui ne m'arrive guère. Je dirais que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai survécu, ma passion pour l'informatique m'a beaucoup aidé. La musique aussi, elle me fait toujours pensé à Edward.

C'est curieux comme avec le temps, son visage ne s'estompe pas de ma mémoire, j'ai même fait un portrait de lui, à mon sens il est très fidèle à la réalité : ses cheveux avec des reflets cuivrés, ses yeux verts magnifiques, bien qu'éteints, on voit la souffrance dans son regard, mais je crois que je l'ai toujours vu ainsi. J'écoute très souvent les morceaux de musique dont il me parlait, Chopin, Bach, ou encore Debussy, ils me détendent.

La vente de ma start up m' a permis de m'acheter mon chez moi, il y a plus de dex ans maintenant, entre Forks et Seattle : une résidence sécurisée avec un petit parc, un grand portail et un gardien à l'entrée vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Charlie m'a aidé a y emménagé et il vient de temps en temps me voir. Je continue à programmer pour mon plaisir, pour ma société aussi et pour quelques entreprises locales, et je ne sors toujours pas de chez moi. Je ne supporte pas la foule, j'ai peur des autres, et la seule personne à part mon père a qui je parle au téléphone, c'est Angela. Même si nous ne nous voyons pas souvent, nous avons gardé contact, elle me maintient dans une certaine réalité, je vis souvent à travers elle.

D'ailleurs, grâce à elle j'ai pu passé mon permis de conduire, elle m'a appris sur des petites routes alentours, sous le regard craintif de Charlie. Elle m'a inscrit pour le passage avec une inspectrice après avoir demandé une dérogation avec un certificat médical justifiant mon agoraphobie auprès de l'inspection. Lors de son mariage, je lui ai offert leur voyage de noce, elle est venue me voir à leur retour, les yeux brillants, avec plein de photo de l'ile Maurice. Je ne connais pas son mari, Ben, mais d'après ce qu'elle m'en dit il est gentil, doux et très amoureux; je crois que parfois je l'envie.

Elle, qui connait ma passion pour la musique classique et quelques compositeurs,

m'a prévenu du concert qui se tenait à Seattle, elle ne pourra pas se libérer se soir là, car elle sera de garde, mais elle s'est chargée pour moi de réserver toute une loge de six places et s'est assurée du service d'une hôtesse qui me fera rentrer une heure avant le début du concert et ressortir après tout le monde. Je crois que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, je suis enthousiaste. Ce sera ma première sortie dans une salle de spectacle, et je vais enfin pouvoir écouter en live cette musique qu'y n'existe pour moi que sur CD. J'en sauterai presque de joie. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

La date du concert arrive enfin, je n'arrive à rien faire de la journée tellement je suis excitée...Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de virevolter chez moi, de ne pas toucher mes ordinateurs de la journée, de sourire. En plus j'ai commandé une jolie robe pour l'occasion, que j'ai reçu juste à temps hier. Elle est sobre, simple mais très jolie. Enfin, je suppose qu'elle convient à ce genre d'occasion. Elle est noire, la taille est marquée, et m'arrive juste sous les genoux; Avec une paire d'escarpin achetée pour l'occasion également, ce devrait être parfait.

D'ailleurs je me suis prise en photo et je l'ai envoyé à Angela pour avoir son avis. Elle m'a trouvé très belle et en fait je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de la mettre finalement. Je ne veux surtout pas attirer les regards! Je n'ai jamais été jolie, ni belle, ma mère me l'a assez répété, je suis tout juste banale, et ça me convient. Comme d'habitude Angela m'a convaincu...et de toute façon, je ne croiserai personne, l'hôtesse doit me prendre en charge dès mon arrivée sur le parking. Allez, aujourd'hui, je fais des folies, je me lance dans le grand monde pour quelques heures...

Direction Seattle, dans ma petite voiture que j'ai pris soin de verrouiller de l'intérieur, j'ai environ une heure de trajet, que je fais en écoutant de la musique. Comme convenu, l'hôtesse est déjà sur le parking à m'attendre, et me fait entrer à sa suite dans la salle, directement dans ma loge par un petit escalier en colimaçon. Je la remercie et m'y installe confortablement. Pour le moment je suis seule, les autres loges tout comme le parterre sont vides. Derrière le rideau, j'entends un peu d'agitation, quelques notes aussi, des débuts de morceau...le pianiste s'échauffe surement. Je ferme les yeux et respire l'odeur particulière de ce lieu, je m'imprègne de l'ambiance silencieuse de cette grande salle, qui ne tarde pas à se remplir.

Les lumières se baissent enfin, le rideau s'ouvre sur un piano majestueux, le musicien entre en scène. Après un petit salut, il s'installe et commence à jouer. C'est tout simplement magique, je sens les vibrations jusque dans mon corps, je ferme les yeux et me laisse porter par la musique. Je ressens en puissance mille toutes les émotions qu'il fait passer dans sa musique, de la tension, de la colère, de l'angoisse et de l'amour. Le visage d'Edward m'apparait comme à chaque fois, d'une précision encore plus nette. Je

garde mes yeux clos jusqu'à la dernière note...c'est déjà fini, plus de deux heures de concert, et je n'ai rien vu passer. Les lumières se rallument déjà, le pianiste salue de nouveau sous une salve d'applaudissement, je me lève aussi pour l'acclamer, j'ai envi de sourire et de pleurer en même temps, son interprétation m'a pris aux tripes, la joie que je ressens est indescriptible, je suis heureuse d'être venue.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressenti une impression étrange, je relevais les yeux vers la loge en face de la mienne où se trouvaient six personnes qui me regardaient; Mais une seule captura mon regard, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux verts fixés sur moi...Edward!

**_Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez...je continue ou pas? N'oubliez pas le bouton magique !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_J'ai longuement hésité avant de publier un second chapitre, car malgré 200 passages sur le précédent seules 6 m'ont laissé des reviews, je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Jackye, fifer, liloua, letie60, Grazie, et Bellaandedouardamour_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre suscitera d'avantage d'intérêt, alors bonne lecture_**

**_Les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à S.M__  
><em>**

_C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressenti une impression étrange, je relevais les yeux vers la loge en face de la mienne où se trouvaient six personnes qui me regardaient; Mais une seule captura mon regard, ses cheveux décoiffés et ses yeux verts fixés sur moi...Edward!_

Edward était là, Il était vivant...Je portais rapidement la main a ma bouche pour m'éviter de crier ma joie, ma peur aussi ! Je savais qu'il existait, je le savais, mais jamais je ne m'étais attendu à le revoir. Et puis il n'était pas seul, un couple un peu plus âgé, peut être ses parents, un autre jeune homme brun, une très belle jeune femme blonde et une autre plus petite, brune avec des cheveux en pointe. J'attrapais rapidement mon sac et mon manteau, priant pour que l'hôtesse ne tarde pas, il fallait que je parte au plus vite...

J'entendais la foule se disperser en dessous de moi, et les loges se vidaient. Je ne me retournais pas, je n'étais pas apte à recroiser son regard, non seulement il était vivant et j'en étais heureuse, mais lui ne semblait pas avoir de séquelle, il pouvait vivre au milieu des autres, il avait réussi à dépasser son cauchemar. Je commençais à m'impatienter face à la porte de la loge, lorsqu'enfin l'hôtesse fit son apparition. Elle s'excusa de l'attente, mais elle avait préféré que le parking se vide partiellement pour me faire descendre. Je l'en remerciais, et la suivis vers la sortie, espérant ne croiser personne jusqu'à ma voiture.

Elle me laissa sur le parking presque désert, je la remerciais alors, lui donnant un billet, et me précipitais en courant vers ma voiture à une dizaine de mètres de là.

- « Bella, Bella » Cette voix, sa voix me fit me retourner, il courrait vers moi suivi par ses amis. Je me mis à trembler très fort, tétanisée sur le parking, n'arrivant à rien faire...ma respiration se faisant désordonnée. La panique me prenait, ils s'approchaient trop vite, et mes pieds semblaient s'être soudés à l'asphalte.

Il se stoppa à moins d'un mètre de moi, ses yeux plein d'espoir, brillants de larmes. Les autres se stoppèrent derrière lui, me regardant comme s'ils attendaient une réponse de ma part, intrigués. Edward continua son approche doucement, il mit sa main en avant et la posa sur ma joue, geste que nous faisions si souvent pour nous calmer ou nous rassurer. Je fermais les yeux, sans cesser de trembler, reconnaissant la douceur et l' odeur de sa peau.

- « Bella, regarde moi ! S'il te plait, ouvre les yeux »

Mes tremblements ne se calmaient pas, je sentais la crise d'angoisse se profiler. Il prit doucement ma main pour la porter à son visage. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce, le grain parfait, j'essayais de respirer calmement. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, pour les river aux siens. Ses larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, j'en essuyais une tendrement avec mon pouce, il me souriait et pour la première fois je voyais de la joie dans ses prunelles.

Je jetais un regard par dessus son épaule pour voir que le groupe qui l'accompagnait n'avait pas bougé. Mes tremblements s'accentuèrent, et je me sentais défaillir. Son autre main se logea sur ma taille pour me soutenir.

- « Demande aux hommes de reculer, comment peux tu supporter leur proximité » lui chuchotais-je

- « C'est mon père et mon frère, Bella, jamais ils ne nous feront du mal »

- « Carlisle et Emmett, c'est ça? »

- « Oui, tu as bonne mémoire. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouver, je finissais par croire qu'ils avaient raison, que tu n'existais pas ! » les larmes continuaient de brouiller son regard

J'eus un petit rire, je n'étais pas la seule qu'on avait voulu convaincre apparemment. J'avais des quantités de questions qui me traversaient l'esprit, mais pas une ne franchissait mes lèvres. Pourtant, j'étais curieuse de tout savoir, de tout connaître de son histoire, et peut être que c'était ma seule chance. Je ne savais même pas s'il habitait les environs ou s'il avait fait le déplacement juste pour le concert, j'avais peur de le perdre de nouveau.

C'est Carlisle qui rompit le silence nous entourant, me demandant si je me sentais bien. Je supposais que mes tremblements même à cette distance ne lui avaient pas échappé. Edward me serra d'avantage sur son torse, posant ses lèvres sur mon front.

- « Ça va aller Bella, qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive? Une crise d'angoisse ? Nous pouvons t'aider, Bella, si tu nous fais confiance ! »

- « J'ai confiance en toi, Edward, juste en toi ! Aide moi juste à rejoindre ma voiture, je veux rentrer chez moi. C'est le seul endroit où j'irais bien pour le moment.. »

- « Carlisle est médecin, il peut t'aider. Bella, regarde moi, il m'a aidé, je m'en suis sorti, je vis à peu près normalement, je suis étudiant en médecine, je fais mon internat en tant qu'urgentiste... Tu as besoin d'aide, laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi enfin faire ce que tu as fait pour moi là bas...te protéger, t'aider...Je te dois tellement »

Sa voix se cassa, il lâcha les flots de larmes qu'il retenait. Je vis sa famille se tendre derrière lui, sa mère se mit à sangloter ainsi que la petite brune, les autres avaient la tête baissée, par pudeur ?

Je passais ma deuxième main dans son dos, embrassais son front à mon tour, lui chuchotant des « chutt, ça va aller » retrouvant les gestes et les mots que j'avais eu à son encontre, reprenant mon rôle de protecteur. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus que mes tremblements avaient cessé, je me retrouvais être celle qui devait l'aider...Je ne supportais pas de le voir pleurer, je détestais le voir souffrir...ça me ramenait trop loin en arrière, ses sanglots étaient déchirants, je le berçais contre moi, tapotant son dos, essuyant ses larmes avec mon pouce et mes lèvres. Il était si fragile dans mes bras, alors que maintenant, il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que moi !

- « Edward, je suppose qu'on ne va pas passer la nuit sur ce parking, tu devrais retourner avec les tiens maintenant, je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi »

- « Non, ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de savoir, je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire. Toutes ces années où j'ai pensé à toi, je t'ai cru morte, disparue à tout jamais. Laisse moi venir avec toi, juste quelques heures ! Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas maintenant »

Son ton était suppliant, ses deux mains sur mes épaules, nos yeux ancrés...Moi aussi j'avais besoin de lui, de savoir. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, puis acceptais :

- « OK, mais chez moi...Je me sentirai plus à l'aise, mais sans ton père ni ton frère, si tu veux avec ta mère et...ta petite amie » Ces derniers mots me mettaient mal à l'aise, il était normal bien entendu, qu'il ai quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me donnait envie de pleurer !

- « Ma petite amie? De laquelle parles tu? » me demanda-t'il en se tournant vers sa famille

- « La jolie brune qui pleure dans les bras de ta mère ! » lui répondis-je

- « Ah, c'est Alice, ma soeur jumelle » me sourit il

- « Oh, désolée...Elle semblait si proche de toi...excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ! »

En fait de mal à l'aise, c'est moi qui l'était, ils me regardaient tous en souriant, je devais passer pour vraiment cruche. Angoissée de la vie et cruche, finalement ils ne se trompaient pas, ça me résumait assez bien...

Esmée, sa mère s'approcha doucement de moi, tandis que je reculais d'un pas. Sa main se tendit vers moi, et je lui fis non de la tête. Elle rebaissa son bras sans cesser de me sourire.

- « Je suis enchantée de te connaître, Bella. Je sais que notre fils te doit beaucoup, que tu l'as protégé, et je voulais t'en remercier. Je suis d'accord pour venir chez toi, et je pense qu'Alice également. Si cela ne te gêne pas ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air vexé que j'ai refusé sa main, je supposais qu'elle avait vécu des choses similaires au retour d'Edward, et son sourire était resté doux et franc. Elle sentait la gentillesse et l'affection à plein nez. Quant à Alice, elle s'approcha de sa mère en sautillant, un large sourire sur les lèvres, et les yeux pétillants.

- « Eh bien si à défaut de sa petite amie, tu acceptes sa soeur, je suis partante » me dit elle en riant.

- « Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir eu raison, je savais que tu étais réelle !, et sa description était parfaite, tu es très jolie »

Mon sourire se fana instantanément, je resserrais mon manteau autour de moi et baissais les yeux.

- « Bien, je vous laisse me suivre jusqu'à chez moi »

Je relevais les yeux vers les autres membres de sa famille et leur fit un signe de la main pour les saluer

- « Je peux monter avec toi, Bella? » me demanda Edward

- « NON, heu non, je préfère être seule dans ma voiture, t'inquiète pas j'essaierais de ne pas vous perdre en route...promis »

J'entrais rapidement dans ma voiture, verrouillais les portières, et attendis que la répartition se fasse dans leurs véhicules. Puis je démarrais.

Le trajet me sembla plus rapide qu'à l'aller, peut être parce que je m'étais mise à me poser beaucoup de questions. Comment s'en était il si bien sorti, était celle qui m'intriguait le plus. Pourquoi n'avais je pas été capable de vivre comme lui en société, d'étudier, et il travaillait dans un hôpital...Il était capable de côtoyer n'importe qui, sans peur aucune. Ma mère avait elle raison? J'étais nulle?Je n'avais pas fait assez d'effort? Je me sentais mal à nouveau. Pas tant l'angoisse, plutôt, ce qu'ils allaient penser de moi...de même que son père et son frère avec qui j'avais été plus que limite! Je crois que le sentiment qui m'envahissait le plus était la honte. Je n'étais surement pas digne du souvenir qu'il avait de moi. Je me l'étais jouée mère protectrice, et en final, je n'étais plus rien...une loque humaine, qui méritait à peine de vivre.

J'en étais là de mes tristes réflexions que déjà nous arrivions devant le portail de ma résidence. Je m'arrêtais devant pour taper le code et prévenais en même temps le gardien par l'interphone que la voiture qui me suivait était avec moi. Je me garais juste devant mon petit immeuble et descendis de mon véhicule en soufflant.

- « C'est la première fois qu'il y aura autant de monde chez moi d'un coup! » leur dis-je en souriant gauchement. Bon, je savais que le ménage était fait, je le faisais chaque jour, donc pas de panique. Je les fis monter jusqu'à mon appartement, déverrouillant la porte et les fis entrer, refermant derrière eux les cinq verrous de sécurité sous le regard ébahi d'Alice.

- « Heu, dis moi, c'est un bunker ou quoi? » me demanda t'elle

- « Disons que c'est la seule façon de survivre que j'ai trouvé...Désolée, je sais que c'est pathétique.. »

Je me sentais de nouveau mal, je sentais les rougeurs me monter aux joues...ça faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé.

Je leur proposais le canapé, mais Esmée, Alice et Edward regardaient fixement le mur derrière mon poste de télévision, je suivis leur regard à mon tour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'étaient statufiés ainsi. Oups, le portrait d'Edward que j'avais peint se trouvait là...

- « Heu, je l'ai fait de mémoire, il n'est peut être pas très ressemblant » bégayais-je

- « Au contraire, Bella, il est criant de vérité...J'ai juste l'impression de revoir mon fils tel qu'il nous ai revenu...le regard mort... » les larmes perlaient de nouveau à ses yeux.

Mince, je n'imaginais pas ma soirée comme ça, moi. J'avais été si contente toute la journée, et voilà que ma soirée était remplie de pleurs...les miens, ceux d'Edward, ceux de sa mère et sa s?ur. C'était terriblement gênant !

Elles finirent par s'assoir sur le canapé tandis qu'Edward choisissait la chaise près de la mienne. Le silence était pesant, nous avions tous des questions en suspens, personne ne se décidait à parler. Je me lançais, me tournant vers Edward :

- « Depuis quand es tu libre ? »

- « Le cinq février. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, j'imagine...Tu t'es encore une fois sacrifiée pour moi...Tu n'aurais pas du...quelques heures après la maison était investie d'hommes armés qui m'ont libéré...Je leur ai dit de te chercher, je les ai supplié...mais...je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne t'ont pas trouvé...Si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu...pour cette fois ci bien sur, mais aussi pour toutes les autres où tu prenais pour moi. Je suis un lâche, Bella, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner! Mes parents ont engagé par la suite des détectives pour essayer de te l localiser...mais... »

Sa voix se brisa de nouveau, il avait été libre le dernier jour où nous nous étions quitté, le destin m'avait joué un bien vilain tour. Je me levais de mon siège pour m'accroupir face à lui. Je lui relevais le visage, et mis ma main sur sa joue, mon pouce caressant ses larmes. Je savais que ce geste l'apaiserait...un peu...Je soupirais :

- « La chance n'était pas de mon côté, c'est tout. Ne t'en veux pas je t'en prie, finalement, je m'en suis sortie aussi...Ça a juste été plus long...Et crois moi, toi aussi tu m'a sauvé, sans toi, je pense que je n'aurai pas survécu. »

- « Quand as tu été libéré, Bella? » me demanda Esmée, pendant que j'étais toujours face à son fils. J'avais presque oublié leur présence. Je répondis sans regarder derrière moi.

- « Personne ne m'a libéré, ils … ils...ont cru m'avoir tué...ils ont jeté mon corps dans une décharge...je me suis débrouillée pour rentrer aux états unis par moi même...Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis, mais j'ai été hospitalisé à New York le vingt huit février... »

Je ne quittais pas Edward du regard, je continuais à le réconforter, je savais que la culpabilité le rongeait, il pensait n'avoir été qu'un jeune égoïste, un lâche, mais lui aussi avait terriblement souffert, et ça je ne pouvais pas l'oublié.

Je mis sa tête contre la mienne, lui parlant doucement, lui demandant de ne plus penser à tout ça.

- « Tu as réussi à tirer un trait sur le passé, tu es en train de te bâtir un avenir, oublie autant que possible toute la culpabilité qui t'habite aujourd'hui. Nous sommes vivants, tous les deux... J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien pour exister, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que pour moi, ça n'a pas été un sacrifice...Mourir m'était égal tant que tu vivais! »

Il se laissa tomber de sa chaise, pour s'agenouiller à ma hauteur, il blottit sa tête dans mon cou et me serra fortement contre lui.

- « Tu avais tant de choses dans ta vie que tu aimais, Edward, la musique ta passion, ton grand frère et ses blagues stupides, ta jumelle fan de mode, ta mère qui incarnait l'amour et ton père que tu vénérais plus que tout. Tu m'as fait partagé tout ça, et tu vois quand je vais mal c'est cette musique que j'écoute, Chopin et Debussy et c'est même ce qui nous aura permis de nous revoir aujourd'hui. Et moi,de quoi est ce que je te parlais ? »

- « De rien, tu m'écoutais toujours... »

- « Oui, moi je n'avais rien, un père presque inexistant, parce qu'il habitait trop loin et une mère qui ne m'appréciait pas. Tu vois, ce que je veux te dire ? Tu n'as pas été lâche, jamais tu ne m'as dénoncé à ta place, j'ai toujours pris les devants...Tu n'es en rien responsable, n'oublie pas ça ! Je suis contente qu'on se soit recroisé une fois »

- « Pourquoi une fois ? » me demanda Esmée toujours dans mon dos, « Laisse nous t'aider, laisse nous faire partie de ta famille ! »

Je me tournais doucement vers elle, en me redressant, laissant Edward à genoux

- « Je vis ici dans ce...bunker comme l'a dit Alice, je ne sors jamais...Ce soir était une exception ! Je ne vois jamais personne, à part mon père de temps en temps, et la seule personne à qui je parle est l'infirmière qui s'est occupée de moi à Phoenix. Je ne supporte pas la proximité des gens, j'ai peur du contact. Je ne suis rien, je n'ai aucune vie à vous offrir! »

- « Mais nous, oui » me répondit Alice en s'approchant vers moi, « Nous pouvons t'offrir notre amitié, je suis certaine que nous pouvons devenir de très bonnes amies, il te suffit de vouloir essayer. S'il te plait, apprends à nous connaître, tu as fait tellement pour mon frère, ne le laisse pas maintenant, il a toujours besoin de toi, je le sais »

Son regard s'était fait suppliant, sa bouche boudeuse. Esmée à ses côtés me regardait avec espoir, quant à Edward, il me suppliait presque du regard. Je fermais les yeux, perdue dans mes pensées. Je sentis Edward se relever, sa main se poser sur ma joue, je fis de même, et sentis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, son front se posa contre le mien, et dans un murmure il me demanda s'il pouvait rester avec moi cette nuit. Je rouvris les yeux, me rappelant toutes ces nuits que nous avions partagé, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- « S'il te plait, tu m'as tant manqué, laisse moi rester avec toi cette nuit. Demain et après demain, je suis de repos... J'aimerai te présenter au reste de ma famille, accepte d'essayer, juste une fois...Si ça ne va pas, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise avec nous, nous ne te retiendrons pas...Mais je t'en supplie, pour moi, laisse nous t'aider ! »

Sa supplique était poignante, et au fond de moi, tout au fond, bien caché, j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir une vie normale, pouvoir faire mes courses, aller au cinéma ou au restaurant, rencontrer des gens, avoir des amies. Il n'avais pas peur des hommes, lui, il avait surmonté ses peurs, étais-je capable d'y arriver, avais-je assez de courage pour au moins essayer. Je l'avais retrouvé et j'avais si peur de le décevoir, j'avais si peur de le reperdre. Je lui fis un petit sourire, traçant ses lèvres de mon pouce :

- « Je te promets d'essayer », je me tournais vers Alice et Esmée, « je viendrais avec Edward demain, je ne vous promets pas de rester longtemps, peut être juste un repas, peut être juste une heure... »

Alice se mit à pousser des cris de joies, et entraina sa mère vers la sortie.

- « A demain Bella, à demain jumeau préféré...Ne parler pas toute la nuit, hein, pensez à dormir, pour être en forme demain! Bisous, bisous »

Elles se retrouvèrent vite bloquées devant la porte, regardant le nombre de serrures, ne sachant comment faire pour sortir. Je m'approchais d'elle, fis un code sur un petit clavier, qui déboucla toutes les serrures en même temps. Je leur rendis leur liberté, leur souhaitant un bon retour.

Puis je me retournais vers Edward qui étouffait un bâillement. Il s'en excusa, m'expliquant qu'il avait enchainé trois jours de garde, et qu'il était épuisé. Je lui souris, puis lui montrait la salle de bain, lui indiquant au passage le tiroir où se trouvaient les brosses à dent neuves. Je le laissais prendre sa douche, pensant à toutes ses nuits que nous avions passé l'un contre l'autre, à l'apaisement que je ressentais chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Je crois que l'impression d'exister lorsqu'il était là, m'apparaissait plus que clairement.

En le voyant sortir, en boxer et T-shirt moulant, je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer, et le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me précipitais à mon tour sous la douche, je devais oublier ce genre de sentiment, Edward était mon partenaire de douleur, il avait réussi à son sortir, et je ne pouvais l'enfermer dans ma folie et je ne devais pas oublié que lui mieux que personne savait ce que j'avais subi, en tout cas la plus grande partie. L'eau froide me fit du bien, je me jurais de ne plus observer ainsi son corps, j'avais honte de moi, je ne voulais pas être comme ceux qui avaient abusé de nous, nous considérant comme des bouts de viande appétissants, je n'étais pas comme eux, et je ne le serais jamais!

Je sortis à mon tour dans mon informe pantalon de jogging, coupé sous les genoux et d'un large chandail, puis le rejoignis sous la couette. Il retrouva instinctivement notre position favorite, se coulant contre mon dos, son visage contre ma nuque et son bras autour de mon ventre. Nous nous endormîmes instantanément.

**_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, le petit bouton ci dessous est là pour ça!_**

**_A bientôt j'espère_**

**_BIZZ_**


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci aux anonymes :

« Cassy » : Merci pour ta review, et oui il y aura des points de vue de plusieurs personnages dans cette fic.

« popo » : Merci d'aimer et de me le faire savoir

« twilight0507 » : Merci. Ne pleure pas trop hein! ça va s'arranger!

« eac76 » : Merci beaucoup

« diana » : Merci merci. La famille Cullen va entrer en piste maintenant !

« jella31 » : merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant

« ag » : Ravie de voir que tu as accroché, j'espère que la suite te conviendra

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire

_BONNE LECTURE!_

_** Point de vue d'Esmée**_

Alice et moi étions restées silencieuses un long moment, ce qui était plus qu'étonnant de la part de ma fille. Je lui jetais de temps en temps des regards rapides, elle avait l'air particulièrement concentrée, et je décidais d'attendre qu'elle se confie sur ses émotions.

- « Maman, je sais que Bella peut être plus qu'une amie, je veux l'aider, pour elle mais aussi pour mon jumeau...Tu as vu cette façon qu'ils ont de se regarder, de se toucher, on dirait des aimants. L'un bouge, l'autre suit »

- « J'ai remarqué combien ils sont proches, mais ça m'effraie. J'ai peur pour ton frère, il s'en est sorti, en surface...Ses plaies sont toujours ancrées en lui, il sait juste les gérer, Alice. »

- « T'as t'il déjà raconté tout ce qu'il avait vécu là bas? Je veux dire, que de ce que j'ai compris Bella a trinqué plus d'une fois à sa place...Sais tu comment et pourquoi? »

- « Non, je savais qu'elle l'avais protégé à maintes reprises, et rien que pour ça, je lui en était reconnaissante...Seuls ton père et Jasper connaissent une grande partie de son histoire...Je crois que je ne suis pas assez forte, moi, pour affronter cette réalité »

Nous restions songeuses sur le reste du chemin, et en nous garant devant la maison, je constatais que les lumières du salon étaient allumées malgré l'heure tardive.

- « Je crois que toute la famille attend un compte rendu, ma chérie »

J'apercevais la voiture de Jasper, jumeau de Rosalie et accessoirement le petit ami de ma fille, qui était venu la rejoindre. Je remarquais qu'Alice l'avait vu aussi à son sourire qui s'agrandissait.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, à discuter, lorsque nous les rejoignîmes. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut bien entendu l'absence d'Edward. J'embrassais rapidement Jasper, profitant qu'Alice libère enfin ses lèvres, et m'assis en me servant un verre. La soirée avait été plus qu'éprouvante, et tous me fixaient, attendant que je finisse ma première gorgée.

Je leur fis un compte rendu rapide de nos observations, et de ce que nous avions appris. C'était peu, mais Jasper, psychologue de son état, ne fut pas de cet avis.

- « Je suis ravi de voir que Bella existe bel et bien, et maintenant certaines choses sont plus claires »

Carlisle lui demandait de s'expliquer, sachant que Jasper ne nous dirait pas tout ce qu'il sait... Edward avait beaucoup parlé avec lui, et Jasper qui était déjà son ami au moment de son enlèvement l'avait aidé bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- « Je vous ai dit bien des fois, que la culpabilité le rongeait, et que c'était se qui l'empêchait encore aujourd'hui d'avoir une vie « normale » »

- « Par normale tu parles de ... »

- « Qu'il n'ait pas de vie sexuelle, oui Alice...Sa culpabilité, c'est Bella...mais pas le fait qu'on ne l'ait jamais trouvé, contrairement à ce qu'on a pensé...mais le fait que si elle n'avait pas été punie par sa faute, elle aurait été libre à sa place! »

- « Edward rentre quand ? » demanda Carlisle

Je lui expliquais que normalement il viendrait accompagné de Bella demain. Ils furent tous enthousiastes à cette idée. Carlisle nous fit certaines recommandations, ne pas la toucher bien entendu, la laisser libre de ses mouvements, garder nos distances sauf si elle se rapprochait d'elle même et surtout, une spéciale Emmett ...évite de parler de tes prouesses sexuelles. En bref hormis la dernière, se comporter comme nous l'avions fait lors du retour d'Edward à la maison.

Ayant tous vécus cette situation il y a des années, nous avions tous parfaitement conscience de l'impact d'une erreur : une crise d'angoisse ou d'hystérie restait possible, et je savais que chacun d'entre nous ferait de son mieux pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Sur ces paroles et vu l'heure avancée, nous allions tous nous coucher, heureux de penser qu'Edward avait enfin retrouver celle qui l'avait tant soutenu alors que nous étions impuissants.

En tant que mère, j'avais extrêmement souffert, de sa disparition d'une part, d'avoir imaginer le pire pour mon enfant, mais aussi à son retour. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ma conversation avec Carlisle, lorsqu'après avoir été si heureuse d'apprendre qu'il était enfin libre, il m'avait expliqué, tout ce qu'il avait subi...mon petit avait été blessé dans sa chair, sodomisé par des brutes que j'aurai été capable de torturer pour ça, il avait été soumis, obligé de faire des fellations – ça je l'avais su plus tard – il avait été fouetté, et gardait aujourd'hui encore des cicatrices dans son dos.

Même après son retour j'avais passé d'innombrables nuits à pleurer, soutenu par Carlisle qui se sentait lui aussi tellement impuissant...Je n'avais pas pu le prendre dans mes bras avant de longs mois, Alice avait pu le faire avant moi, nos deux petits avaient toujours eu un lien privilégié, le plus long fut pour Carlisle et Emmett. Il avait longtemps refusé de leur tourner le dos, hurlant dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop près de lui, tremblant si l'un ou l'autre élevait la voix. Jasper fut le premier à pouvoir le faire parler, à l'aider à extérioriser ses peurs. Nous avions tous été là pour lui, mais de ce que j'avais compris personne n'avait été présent pour Bella. Je soupirais, en pensant à la douleur de sa vie, espérant sincèrement que nous pourrions l'aider à lutter, elle avait été présente pour Edward, alors que nous sa propre famille, n'avions rien pu faire. Je finis par m'endormir sur le matin, espérant qu'ils viendraient tous les deux, qu'elle pourrait faire se premier pas vers nous.

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je me réveillais doucement, sentant le souffle chaud d'Eward sur ma nuque, son bras m'enserrait toujours, je regardais l'heure : 10 heure...Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi tard, sans rien prendre pour dormir. Je souris légèrement, heureuse de constater que ce n'était pas un rêve, nous nous étions retrouvés. Je le sentis commencer à bouger dans mon dos, sa main se crispant sur mon ventre, son nez humant mes cheveux. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres prononçant mon prénom. Ça me fit frissonner et acheva de le réveiller.

Je me tournais doucement vers lui alors qu'il se décalait pour créer un espace entre nos corps face à face. Nous restions immobiles, nous souriant, nos mains se joignirent à hauteur de nos torses et nos fronts se touchèrent enfin !

- « Bien dormi? » me chuchota t'il

- « Mieux que bien...en fait c'est ma meilleure nuit depuis longtemps » lui répondis je aussi doucement.

Nous restions ainsi encore de longues minutes, nos regards se redécouvrant, jusqu'à ce qu'une musique se déclenche dans la chambre.

- « Ça, c'est Alice » me dit il en se levant. Il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, et décrocha en se rallongeant près de moi, sa main recherchant machinalement la mienne.

- « Oui petite soeur...Bonjour à toi aussi...oui très bien dormi, et non tu ne nous réveilles pas...je ne sais pas, attends ... »

- « Bella, Alice demande si tu es toujours d'accord pour venir chez moi » me demanda t'il en masquant le combiné

J'acquiesçais, mal à l'aise, j'avais dit que j'essaierais, et pour lui je tiendrais parole. Il me caressa la joue et repris son téléphone, ses yeux toujours sur moi

- « Oui Alice, nous serons là tous les deux... » il recula le combiné alors qu'un cri de joie en jaillissait. Il attendit quelques secondes et le remit à son oreille

- « Tiens tu à me rendre sourd, chère jumelle?...Oui, je crois avoir compris que tu étais contente... je ne sais pas vers midi-midi et demi...un barbecue?... »

Il m'interrogea du regard et je lui répondis par l'affirmative

- « Oui, c'est parfait...Oui, j'ai compris, il fait beau et on mange dehors...OK...mais si tu veux qu'on soit à l'heure, laisse nous nous lever maintenant...oui des marmottes, c'est tout à fait nous, on hésite même à hiberner l'hiver prochain!... oui oui moi aussi je t'embrasse! »

Il serra un peu plus sa main autour de la mienne avant de me remercier. Je lui demandais pourquoi, et sa réponse me vrilla un peu l'estomac. Toute sa famille nous attendait avec impatience, et tous était ravi de voir que je ne m'étais pas ravisée. Je me levais pour préparer un café, il me suivit dans la cuisine.

- « Je resterais près de toi, Bella, je serais toujours à tes côtés...ne t'inquiète pas, ils savent très bien comment agir, ils se sont longtemps exercé avec moi ! Je sais que tu as peur, mais cette fois, je ne t'abandonnerai pas... »

Nous prîmes le temps de boire un café et de nous préparer, pour la première fois je regardais attentivement ma garde robe, n'ayant le choix qu'entre jogging informe et jogging informe...bon, j'optais pour le jogging le moins usé et un large T-shirt. Je soufflais, pour me donner du courage et descendis avec Edward à la voiture. Je lui jetais mes clés, lui demandant de conduire. Nous parlâmes peu, je gardais les yeux fermés, inspirant et expirant doucement comme je l'avais vu faire dans des émissions de yoga. A peine quarante minutes plus tard, il se garait dans un grand parc, devant une magnifique villa. Il sortit rapidement, et vint ouvrir ma portière, s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

- « Ça va aller, Bella, je suis là...Ma famille est là aussi pour toi. Fais nous confiance, je reste près de toi. OK? »

Je lui confiais ma main et sortis à mon tour. Il se positionna tout près de moi, passa son bras autour de mon épaule et caressa ma joue avec son pouce, tout en me faisant avancer vers le seuil de sa maison.

Elle était magnifique, lumineuse, et spacieuse. Tout était décoré avec beaucoup de goût, les tons étaient chaleureux, on s'y sentait incroyablement à l'aise. Esmée sortit de la cuisine et nous salua, Edward me lâcha pour aller embrasser sa mère, qui me souriait avec bienveillance et après avoir répondu à son salut, je lui fis des compliments sur son intérieur. En fait elle avait tout fait elle même, elle avait une entreprise de décoration d'intérieur et c'était sa grande passion. Elle nous fit traverser la maison, pour accéder au jardin, où se tenait le reste de la famille. Carlisle s'activait autour du barbecue, alors que tous les autres étaient au bord de la piscine en train de discuter en buvant un verre.

Ils se levèrent en nous apercevant, souriant et me souhaitant la bienvenue, Alice lâcha un « oooooooooh » en me dévisageant que je ne compris pas tout de suite,

- « qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue...c'est ...vieux non? »

J'avais aperçu que le blond à ses côtés qui je crois se prénommait Jasper lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me dire qu'il fallait qu'on revoit ensemble ma garde robe. Je crois que j'étais devenue rouge pivoine, ou violette je ne sais pas, tellement mes joues me brulaient. Je remarquais qu'ils étaient tous magnifiques, et je baissais la tête un peu honteuse de me présenter ainsi vêtue. Mais l'ambiance se détendit très vite Rose me proposant à boire et Emmett demandant où était mon carrosse en me faisant une révérence. Il avait flashé sur ma voiture hier et voulait savoir s'il pouvait la voir de plus près, je lui lançais les clés qu'il attrapa au vol, me lançant un sourire ultra brite et poussant un cri de guerre en détalant...Les autres riaient, tandis que Rose soupirait me disant que c'est un grand gamin.

Je pris le verre qu'elle me tendit, et le levais à leur santé en même temps qu'eux. Carlisle s'approcha lui aussi pour me saluer, et demander à sa fille si le pauvre esclave qu'il était, transpirant au dessus du feu, pouvait avoir lui aussi quelque chose à boire. Elle le servit ronchonnant que les esclaves n'étaient décidément plus ce qu'ils étaient avant, ce qui les fit tous rire. Je souriais aussi en les regardant, ils avaient tous l'air si complice, si gentils, et de si bonne humeur, que je me sentais bien. J'entendis derrière moi Emmett qui revenait en courant :

- « elle est d'enfer ta voiture, la Volvo C30 argentée, superbe, et pas beaucoup de kilomètres, tu accepterais que je la conduise quelques minutes? Hein dit? Tu crois que je peux? »

- « Heu, oui si tu veux » répondis je devant sa mine réjouie

- « Tu veux monter avec moi? »

A ses mots mon sourire se fana un peu, et je vis qu'au moment même où il prononçait ces mots , il les regrettait déjà. Je le rassurais rapidement alors que Jasper secouait la tête, pour lui faire comprendre sa bêtise

- « Heu, non merci »

Rose s'approcha de lui, lui mit une tape derrière la tête, et nous informa qu'elle l'accompagnait.

Esmée s'approcha de nous, nous informa que dès le retour de nos testeurs de voiture, nous pourrions passer à table.

- « Bella, je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais, il y a des côtes de porc, du b?uf et des tendrons de veau. Avec j'ai fait des pommes de terre au four, de la salade de tomates et de la salade verte, ça ira? »

- « Très bien, il ne fallait pas vous déranger et faire trop de chose, madame »

- « Tstt tstt, appelle moi Esmée, et ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu verras Emmett à table tu comprendras qu'il n'y a jamais trop! »

Le repas fut très convivial, gai, ils riaient tous discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, et si moi je grignotais à peine, j'étais subjuguée par tout ce qu'Emmett arrivait à avaler. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait manger autant, je me demandais s'il n'allait pas finir par être malade.

Esmée commença à débarrasser avec l'aide de Rose et Alice, et quand je voulus me lever aussi, Edward me retint arguant qu'aujourd'hui j'étais l'invitée. Puis arriva le dessert, un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème anglaise. Carlisle se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille, et Esmée courut à la cuisine chercher les petites assiettes, tout en criant à Emmett de ne toucher à rien. Ce dernier me fit un clin d'?il en plongeant son doigt dans la crème, qu'il suçota en soupirant d'aise. Je le traitais de goinfre en riant.

Je refusais la part de gâteau, et Esmée eut un air tout déçu, alors qu'Emmett déclarait qu'il prendrait volontiers ma part.

- « Quand tu veux tu reviens manger Bella, comme ça maman fait à manger pour dix, et comme tu ne manges rien, c'est tout pour mon petit estomac »

Rentrant dans son jeu, je lui répondit :

- « Si tu n'avais pas sucer le gâteau, ni mis ta main dans la crème, j'en aurais peut être pris...mais là... »

- « Oh » s'écria Esmée, tandis que Rose mettait une tape derrière la tête de son fiancé

- « Eh Bella, regarde, je suis un homme frappé maintenant »

Je riais tout en disant à Esmée que c'était une blague, et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle le frappe elle aussi.

- « Dommage, Bella, je lui aurais bien mis moi aussi une pichnette, tu ne veux vraiment pas de gâteau, je peux te proposer autre chose peut être? »

Je refusais poliment et attendis la fin du repas. Je savais que pendant presque tout le temps que nous avions passé à table, Jasper m'avait observé. J'avais senti son regard sur moi à plusieurs reprises, ce n'était pas vraiment un regard gênant, c'était plutôt comme s'il m'étudiait. Je lui demandais s'il était médecin lui aussi, et ne fut pas surprise de sa réponse, il était psy. Je baissais le nez dans mon assiette et attendis de pouvoir sortir de table.

Emmett déclara alors qu'il était temps d'aller se baigner, pour éliminer les calories. Les filles me proposèrent de me prêter des maillots de bain, tandis qu'ils retiraient tous shorts et maillots. J'allais refusé quand Jasper me dit que je pouvais garder un T-shirt par dessus, parce qu'avec ma peau blanche, je risquais un coup de soleil. Je le remerciais timidement, et jetais un coup d'?il à Carlisle qui approuva. J'étais soulagée, il était hors de question que je me retrouve à moitié nue, au milieu d'eux, même si depuis mon arrivée je me sentais relativement à l'aise. Pour dire vrai, je crois que je n'avais jamais passé d'aussi bons moments que ceux là depuis...toujours !

Je suivis Edward, Alice et Rose à l'étage où elles me passèrent pas moins de cinq maillots différents, pour que j'aille le choix! Edward m'entraina dans sa chambre, puisqu'il devait lui aussi se changer. J'enfilais rapidement un maillot dans son cabinet de toilette, pendant qu'il revêtait de son côté un short de bain. J'ouvris la porte timidement, pour le voir torse nu qui m'attendait. Il était magnifique, son corps n'était plus celui de l'adolescent que j'avais connu, il était musclé, son abdomen était ciselé, ses pectoraux développés. Nous nous regardions l'un l'autre, un peu gêné de nous re-découvrir.

Son regard ne me dérangeait pas, il m'avait vu dans de bien pires situations, mais il me semblait différent, comme le mien sur lui je supposais. Même sa voix était plus ..chaude, rauque, quand il s'approcha. Il me prit doucement contre son torse puissant, nos mains parcouraient nos torses, mes doigts suivaient le tracé de zébrures de son dos, tandis qu'il faisait de même.

- « Ne doute jamais d'une chose, Bella, tu es très jolie » me murmura t'il.

De sa bouche, c'était doux, des mots merveilleux que je n'aurai jamais accepté venant d'autre personne. Mais ici, dans sa famille, dans sa chambre, dans ses bras surtout, ça me faisait un bien fou. Ses doigts se stoppèrent soudain, il venait de sentir les bourrelets de chair, qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, les vestiges de ma dernière punition, mes derniers outrages, du milieu de mon dos jusqu'à mon bas, j'avais peur de sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas.

- « Qu'est ce que... » il essayait de me faire pivoter pour voir, je l'en empêchais.

- « Pas maintenant, Edward! Un jour je te promets, mais pas aujourd'hui...ne gâche pas cette journée. Tu pourrais me prêter un de tes shorts de bain et un grand T- shirt s'il te plait. »

Il se détourna pour me donner ce que je lui avais demandé, et j'enfilais rapidement le maillot blanc, avant de replonger dans son regard. Je retrouvais la colère, la douleur et la peine, pour la première fois de cette journée. Je me remis dans ses bras, le serrant plus fort dans mes bras, puis l'embrassais tendrement dans le cou, lui demandant de retrouver sa bonne humeur de la journée. S'il fut surpris il n'en dit rien, se recula tout en me gardant dans ses bras, puis embrassa doucement mon front, mon nez et le coin de ma bouche. J'enfilais ensuite son short de bain, serrant au maximum les cordons, puis nous redescendîmes rejoindre les autres déjà dans l'eau.

Un jeu de ballon fut lancé, filles contre garçon, éclaboussements et rires ponctuaient les frappes et les chutes. Une bagarre rangée s'organisa, Emmett envoyant des trombes d'eau avec ses bras puissants, tandis que nous les filles battions des pieds à la surface pour les asperger. Puis Emmett captura Rose, Jasper fit couler Alice, tandis que je m'échappais de la piscine ne voulant pas subir le même sort. Je secouais ma chevelure face à Edward qui m'avait suivi.

Les autres sortirent peu après, et Alice proposa un pictionnary. Je ne connaissais pas ce jeu, mais finalement il était simple et très drôle. J'avais l'avantage de très bien dessiner, et le groupe des filles gagna haut la main, alors que le soleil se couchait déjà. Je les aidais à ranger, puis les informais que j'allais rentrer. Les filles me proposèrent de rester la nuit et de passer le lendemain avec eux, mais je refusais. Je demandais juste l'autorisation de prendre une douche avant de me changer, et montais de nouveau dans le cabinet de toilette d'Edward.

- « Tu ne veux pas rester, tu es sure? » me demanda t'il

- « Non, c'est gentil. La journée s'est très bien passée, je t'assure. Et tu as une famille formidable, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi...J'ai parlé et rit plus en un après midi qu'en vingt trois ans. J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver chez moi, maintenant »

- « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? »

- « Non, tu as besoin de te reposer toi aussi. Tu travailles comment cette semaine? »

- « J'ai cours mardi et mercredi..Jeudi j'aurai surement du boulot, et je suis de garde vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Je peux venir chez toi dimanche soir si tu veux »

- « Viens plutôt lundi, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ! »

- « Une semaine sans te voir, ça va faire long...Est ce que j'ai au moins le droit de te téléphoner? Je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable... » Sa voix se faisait plus faible, plus triste aussi.

C'est vrai que pour moi aussi cette semaine allait me paraître bien longue, mais je ne devais pas oublier qu'il avait des études à mener, une vie à faire...dont je ne savais que peu de chose finalement.

- « Tu peux m'appeler aussi souvent que tu le veux, je n'ai pas de portable mais promis, je ne bouge pas de chez moi » lui souris-je « T'entendre me fera plaisir »

Je me réfugiais de nouveau dans ses bras, mon havre de paix avant d'aller prendre une douche et me rhabiller. Puis nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres. Je saluais chacun d'entre eux, les remerciant pour cette journée; Esmée avait les yeux un peu rouges, on aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré, je me demandais si c'était à cause de moi...Je m'approchais lentement d'elle, retenant mon souffle, et déposais un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Un sourire étincelant éclaira son doux visage, un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche, et elle me fit promettre de revenir bientôt. Alice me demanda en sautillant si j'avais vraiment passé une bonne journée, et quel était mon meilleur souvenir. Je la rassurais bien vite sur cette journée que je qualifiais d'inoubliable, quand à ce que j'en retiendrais...disons ...le rire d'Edward, si doux et si beau. C'était la première fois que j'entendais son rire !

Je pris la direction de ma voiture, accompagnée d'Edward, le rassurant sur le fait que j'avais un GPS, et que je retrouverai mon chemin et que je l'appellerai en arrivant. Je n'aimais pas le voir triste mais là je n'avais pas d'alternative à lui proposer, à part que nous reverrions bientôt. Nous étions face à face, nos mains sur nos joues respectives, il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser mouillé à la commissure de mes lèvres avant de faire demi tour. Une onde électrique parcourut mon corps.

**_Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé...Alors dîtes le moi, hein! Un commentaire ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et c'est toujours agréable de savoir si l'évolution vous convient ou pas, et de connaitre vos réactions_**

**_A bientôt, Bizz  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

**Jackye : Je comprends ta réaction face à tous ce qu'ils ont subi...étant moi même mère de famille, je serais capable des pires atrocités si quelqu'un s'en prenait à mes enfants! Merci pour ton coup de gueule et ton commentaire**

**Grazie : Ravie que tu es aimé, voici la suite et merci **

**diana : Tu as raison, Jasper va avoir un rôle important ainsi que les autres membre de la famille Cullen. Merci pour ton commentaire**

**leti60 : Merci à toi de me lire et de me laisser un petit mot**

**fifer : Oui Bella s'est bien intégrée pour une première fois, je mets ça sur le compte que sept années se sont écoulées, et la magie d'Edward ! Merci **

**Ag : Ton long commentaire m'a beaucoup touché, et j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras la suite aussi ! MERCI **

**jella31 : Merci pour tes encouragements**

**kinfua : Merci beaucoup**

**p'titecullen : Merci à toi, et voilà la suite**

**lucie62170 : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme**

**mili : Merci, voilà la suite **

**Merci ausii à Amandine, Axellia3, Bellaandedwardamour, christou57, clairms, Elphina, liloua, Maariiie, maneltwilight, Nathalie04, paulipopo, pyreneprincesse, RobSten35, Sand59, SoMalicia, Tapadi62, Tinga Bella, 3ailles01, lula-plume, romance-twilight et sOmedayy de m'avoir mis en alerte et/ou en favorite story... dommage que vous n'ayez pas laissé de commentaire...peut être pour ce chapitre, hein! j'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions.**

Bonne lecture !

_**Point de vue de Jasper**_

J'étais arrivé avant leur retour du concert à la villa, et j'avais été heureux d'apprendre qu'Edward et Bella s'était retrouvés. Edward était mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, presqu'un frère pour moi, et mes études de psychologie cumulées à notre amitié m'avaient permis de l'aider.

J'avais toujours cru en l'existence de Bella, contrairement à son psy officiel. Il m'avait donné trop de détail pour l'avoir inventé. Au pire, compte tenu de tout ce qu'il m'en avait dit, je pensais qu'il l'avait idéalisé. En d'autre terme, si ça n'avait pas été une histoire si dramatique j'aurai pensé qu'il était amoureux. Je me rappelais fort bien de tous les qualificatifs qu'il avait utilisé pour la décrire : sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa patience, sa façon de le consoler, de le réconforter, de le soigner, de nettoyer ses plaies, et ses yeux d'une couleur chocolat inoubliable où il aimait se perdre.

Mais, là, dans les paroles d'Esmée, je venais de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui le hantait depuis toujours, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas osé me dire, et qui l'avait rongé depuis tout ce temps. Bella s'était sacrifiée, et il s'était trouvé libre à sa place à elle.

Il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui, maintenant que cette culpabilité était identifiée.

Je me trouvais aussi impatient que les autres de la rencontrer enfin, surement moins que Carlisle et Esmée qui lui vouaient d'ores et déjà une reconnaissance éternelle, j'avoue que moi la curiosité me guidait d'avantage!

J'avais eu un mal fou à canaliser Alice, et j'avais réussi avec difficulté à se qu'elle s'abstienne d'appeler son frère dès le réveil. Elle était particulièrement excitée et voulait revoir Bella au plus vite. J'étais assez impressionnée, Alice avait une bonne capacité à analyser les autres, et elle était plus que certaine que d'une façon ou d'une autre Bella ferait partie de notre cercle. Elle l'avait trouvé jolie, mais elle ne savait pas se mettre en valeur, d'après elle sa robe n'était pas de très bonne facture et trop austère, et elle avait déjà comme projet un relookage intégral. Je dus insister sur le fait qu'il lui faudrait être patiente, et je commençais à plaindre cette pauvre Bella, qui avançait sans le savoir en terrain miné.

Alice finit par se calmer, quand elle eut enfin la certitude que son frère et Bella viendraient bien ensemble. J'eus une frayeur à son arrivée, quand Alice poussa un cri d'horreur à la vue de la tenue vestimentaire de Bella. Je lui mis rapidement un coup de coude avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot tel qu'horrible, hideux ou répugnant qu'elle remplaça au final par ... vieillot, ce qui fut un moindre mal.

Sa tenue me fit penser aussitôt à un camouflage, elle cherchait à cacher son corps, ses courbes, tout ce qui pouvait nous rappeler qu'elle était de sexe féminin. Je me giflais mentalement de ne pas avoir envisagé ce scénario, je notais d'en parler aux filles dès que j'en aurais la possibilité, qu'elles évitent de la mettre mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs je suis presque certain que si je ne lui avais pas proposé de garder un T-shirt pour se baigner, elle ne serait pas venue dans la piscine.

La seconde chose qui ressortait de mon observation tout au long de la journée, c'était sa façon de se mouvoir. Elle bougeait toujours à contre sens de nous, de façon à garder une distance équivalente entre elle et l'un d'entre nous. Sauf avec Edward! Et très curieusement, il agissait de même, ils ne s'éloignaient jamais l'un de l'autre, cherchant un contact quasi permanent. Toujours à porter de paume, et au fur et à mesure de la journée, leurs regards se faisaient plus...intenses.

Bella avait déjà fait un gros travail sur elle même, et même si elle vivait dans un bunker – d'après l'expression d'Alice – et qu'elle vivait en recluse, je pensais sérieusement qu'elle était prête à nous accorder sa confiance.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'eau avec Edward, j'avais aperçu l'expression horrifiée d'Esmée qui fixait le dos de Bella. C'est vrai que son T-shirt mouillé était devenu transparent, et j'étais content que personne ne lui en fait la remarque... Je ne savais pas ce qu'avait Esmée, mais je sais par contre que Carlisle qui avait son appareil photo à porter de main, s'était empressé de faire des clichés. Je m'étais noté d'aller leur en parler, dès que ce serait possible. Esmée avait pleuré et n'était pas reparue jusqu'au départ de Bella. Ses yeux étaient encore larmoyants, et l'étaient devenus plus encore quand Bella l'avait embrassé.

Après le départ de Bella, Edward annonça qu'il était fatigué et qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Il était facile de voir qu'il était surtout malheureux, Bella lui manquait déjà...

Alice, Rose et Emmett montèrent également pour se doucher. J'étais enfin seul avec Carlisle et Esmée. J'interrogeais alors Carlisle sur les photo faites.

- « Je vais les transférer sur l'ordinateur, je crois qu'on verra mieux. Il faudrait faire des réglages, les contrastes ne ressortent pas. En fait, à travers son maillot mouillé, son dos ne ressemblait à rien. Des bosses, des creux je ne sais pas, peut être des brulures.. »

Esmée hoqueta de nouveau, pleurant sur le sort de sa pauvre petite Bella. Elle s'était manifestement attachée à elle d'une manière rapide, et voulait la considérer comme sa fille, au même titre que Rose, ou de la même façon qu'elle m'avait « adopté ».

Je regardais l'image agrandie sur l'écran, Carlisle réglant les reliefs pour les faire ressortir. Nos yeux braqués sur l'écran, nous essayions de deviner, d'interpréter … Rien de très flagrant comme ça, j'émettais l'hypothèse de traçage au couteau, des traits aléatoires, sauf deux horizontaux tout en bas, qui avaient du être particulièrement appuyés vu les bourrelets qui s'étaient formés. Carlisle, attentif, soupira un grand coup.

- « Ce ne sont pas des traits aléatoires, on dirait des lettres, ils lui ont gravé un mot dans le dos, qu'ils ont souligné rageusement. Ils devaient être dans une colère noire...Vu l'épaisseur des bourrelets du bas, je dirais qu'elle a eu de la chance qu'ils ne sectionnent pas sa colonne vertébrale. Pfff! Elle t'a dit hier qu'ils l'avaient cru morte et balancé dans une décharge? » demanda t'il à Esmée

- « Oui » répondit elle faiblement

- « Cela ne me surprendrait pas que ce soit suite à ça! Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit au courant, et je préférerais qu'on garde tout ceci pour nous pour le moment »

Nous fûmes d'accord sur ce sujet, et Carlisle enleva rapidement l'image de l'écran, Alice descendait. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras, m'informant qu'elle avait entendu des sanglots en provenance de la chambre d'Edward.

- « Il faut le laisser seul pour le moment, je discuterais avec lui demain...Laissons le évacuer son trop plein d'émotion »

- « Je ne comprends pas, je pensais qu'il serait heureux... » me dit Alice.

- « Je n'ai pas d'explication, Alice, juste des suppositions...C'est comme si Bella était un astre solaire et lui son satellite, il est dans la lumière lorsqu'elle est là, et retombe sous terre lourdement dès qu'elle disparaît de son champ de vision. Il est malheureux pour le moment...peut être parce qu'ils ne vont pas se voir pendant plusieurs jours, et qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer. Laisse lui le temps d'y réfléchir, il faut qu'il réalise qu'elle n'a pas disparu, qu'ils ont des choses à vivre ensemble... »

- « Je sais qu'ils ont des choses à vivre...ensemble...je le sens au fond de moi, il éprouve quelque chose de très fort pour Bella. Sa façon de la voir, je dirais...qu'il l'aime...au delà de la culpabilité dont tu parlais...moi je ressens de l'amour, quelque chose de fusionnel...D'ailleurs je vais faire du shopping pour Bella » Dit Alice en se remettant à sautiller à travers la pièce.

- « Stop jeune fille, je t'ai expliqué... » cria Jasper

- « Je sais, je sais mon chéri...Rien de décolleté, rien de près du corps, pas de robe ou de jupe courte, mais il n'est pas question qu'elle continue à ressembler à un sac...Si elle se trouve jolie, elle avancera plus vite avec Edward! Donc, deux ou trois jeans et des hauts style tunique...YESSSSS »

**_ Point de vue de Bella_**

Ma semaine passa relativement vite, les mois de juillet et août étaient calmes pour mon travail, et je me décidais à ressortir des toiles et mes pinceaux. J'avais très envie de faire un beau cadeau à Carlisle et Esmée, pour les remercier bien sur et puis parce que je m'étais senti vraiment bien avec eux tous.

Carlisle était tout le temps resté à une distance plus que respectable de moi. Je suis certaine qu'il savait que je craignais d'avantage les « hommes murs » que les jeunes de mon âge. Il était resté très souriant et détendu, me mettant à l'aise. Je m'étais lancé dans un portait en peinture de leur trois enfants, j'avais une très bonne mémoire photographique.

J'avais placé Alice entre ses deux frères, et représenté Emmett avec un large sourire. Je fermais un moment les yeux, revoyant Edward et cherchant comment le représenter au mieux. J'optais pour son sourire en coin, celui qu'il m'avait adressé quand il m'avait vu sortir en maillot de bain dans sa chambre, avec un regard vert lumineux...Je le voulais éblouissant, le contraire du portrait trônant dans mon salon.

Je pris le temps de faire au fusain des portraits de chaque couples, je voulais faire quelque chose pour chacun d'entre eux mais la semaine ne m'aurait pas suffit. J'offrirais les dessins des couples à chacune des femmes, et me promis en même temps de me faire plus proche d'elle. Enfin ça je verrais, peut être pas la prochaine fois...mais j'essaierais...

Edward m'avait téléphoné dès le lendemain, et tous les jours suivants. Il me parlait de ses cours, de son travail de recherche à la bibliothèque pour ses devoirs, et de ses jours de garde éreintants. Au début, il était tendu, et je n'avais pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Puis à sa voix, j'avais rapidement deviné qu'il avait pleuré...comme moi. Je crois que nous avions eu un trop plein d'émotion que nous ne savions pas exprimé.

Je l'avais remercié pour tout, pour sa présence, pour sa famille, pour son réconfort. Je n'étais pas douée pour expliquer ce que je ressentais, mais je voulais qu'il sache combien j'avais été heureuse de sa présence. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, il n'avait pas compris mon besoin de solitude...Je ne voulais pas chambouler sa vie tout simplement...et puis, je ne savais pas s'il avait une petite amie, quelqu'un avec qui il partageait une histoire d'amour...mais si c'était le cas, je doutais qu'elle apprécie ma présence, le fait que je partage le lit de son fiancé, même si c'était platonique.

J'avais essayé toutes les nuits où le sommeil me fuyait d'analyser mes ressentis, mais c'était compliqué...pour moi en tout cas.

Les choses dont j'étais certaines : j'avais besoin de lui, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien que cette nuit partagée, dans ses bras je me sentais vivre, et ses lèvres sur moi m'avaient électrisé...des frissons avaient parcouru mon corps, des picotements dans l'estomac...agréables, bizarres.

Ce que je ne savais pas : que pensait il vraiment d'une fille banale comme moi, habillée comme un sac, comme l'avait fait remarqué Alice, voudrait il continuer à me voir? N'aurait il pas honte de ce que mon corps avait subi? Le sentiment qui l'habitait n'était il pas juste du remord, de la pitié ? Il avait eu l'air sincère dans sa chambre, quand il m'avait regardé, son regard avait parlé pour lui...jusqu'à ce qu'il touche mon dos, et découvre au toucher qu'il ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Une semaine de réflexion ne lui serait pas inutile, du moins je l'espérais...moi je n'avais pas avancé.

Le dimanche soir suivant, sa garde finie, il m'appela pour m'informer qu'il serait là le lundi en fin de matinée, et qu'il prévoyait une surprise..de plus, je ne devais rien préparer à manger.

_** Point de vue d'Edward**_

Euphorie, c'est ce que j'avais ressenti dès mon réveil, la sentir dans mes bras, en sécurité, son corps si frêle, si fragile contre mon torse. Heureux, dès qu'elle avait confirmé qu'elle viendrait avec moi chez mes parents. Rayonnant, c'est ainsi que je me sentais, près d'elle, dans sa voiture. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait encore du mal à être enfermé dans un habitacle si restreint, elle faisait des exercices de respiration.

Ma famille avait été presque parfaite pendant toute la journée, ils avaient tous retrouvé leurs vieux réflexes, se tenant toujours à distance respectable de ma belle. Ma belle, car oui, elle était magnifique, et lorsque je l'avais vu sortir de mon cabinet de toilette, ne portant qu'un maillot de bain ridiculement petit, mon c?ur avait bondit dans ma poitrine, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que mon coeur qui avait montré un signe de réveil brutal, en la serrant contre moi, j'avais senti que mon corps réagissait d'une façon nouvelle et ça, ça me faisait peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sente, et je fus soulagé, lorsque je la vis revêtir un grand short de bain ainsi qu'un long T-shirt, cachant son corps.

Mais je m'étais aussi senti frustré, quand mes mains descendant dans son dos, avaient senti des formes que je ne connaissais pas...que c'était il passé après mon départ? De quelles monstruosités étais je aussi responsable? Comme si le fait de l'avoir abandonné n'était pas suffisant, elle avait en plus été torturé?

Je ne voulais pas la forcer à me montrer son dos, mais tout ça me torturait. Je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance, et pour ça je savais que seul le temps le lui permettrait.

L'après midi était passé bien trop vite, et voir Bella presque « heureuse » m'avait fait beaucoup de bien. J'étais certain d'une chose, jamais plus je ne pourrais être sans elle. Elle était depuis longtemps ma seule étoile, ma lueur de lumière qui m'avait permis d'avancer, de survivre, et elle serait pour toujours mon seul astre, celui autour duquel je me voyais évoluer pour le reste de mes jours.

Puis soudain, son départ...bien sur je pouvais comprendre qu'elle avait fait d'immenses efforts pour cette journée, mais là, voyant sa voiture reculer dans l'allée, je ressentais un vide incroyable...j'avais l'impression de chuter dans un trou noir sans fond. Je sentais monter en moi, quelque chose que je pensais avoir oublié...une crise de larmes, une crise d'angoisse. Aussi je me précipitais le plus rapidement et naturellement possible dans ma chambre.

Partie...elle était partie...et si encore une fois c'était à cause de moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, et je n'arrivais plus à retenir ses horribles sanglots qui m'empêchaient de respirer. Elle ne voulait plus me voir avant une semaine, et qui sait peut être même qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir. Je n'était qu'un crétin...je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sentir mon début d'érection lorsque je l'avais serrée contre moi...Mais surement que si, et maintenant à ses yeux je n'était qu'un putain de monstre, comme les autres, comme ceux qui nous avaient fait souffrir, comme ceux qui l'avaient détruite.

La rage en moi, les pleurs sans fin, les sanglots violents, et cette sensation d'étouffer eurent raison de ma lucidité. Je me mis à hurler, fracassant ma lampe de chevet, frappant mon oreiller avec rage, jetant à terre mes ouvrages bien rangés dans la bibliothèque, hurlant à plein poumon que je ne voulais pas être un monstre, que je ne voulais pas être un putain de monstre, que je voulais Bella, jurant et répétant que jamais, non jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal...

J'entendis à peine la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas sur mon père, Jasper et Emmett. Ce dernier m'entoura de ses bras puissants, essayant de me maintenir pendant que Carlisle s'approchait de moi avec une seringue. Jasper me faisait face et me parlait doucement, s'évertuant à faire reprendre pied dans la réalité.

J'aperçus brièvement ma mère et Alice qui me regardaient en larme sur le pas de la porte, avant que celle ci ne soit refermée. Je ne sentis qu'une légère piqure, lorsque Carlisle m'injecta un tranquillisant.

Jasper fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce alors qu'il m'asseyait sur le lit, se tenant à mes pieds, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Mes larmes, moins bruyantes, ne s'étaient pas taries, et ma vision était floue.

- « Edward, que c'est il passé? » me demanda t'il doucement

- « Je ne veux pas être un monstre! » lui répétais-je, comme une litanie

- « Tu ne l'es pas! qu'est ce qui te fais penser que tu pourrais le devenir? »

- « Elle l'a senti, j'en suis sur »

- « Quoi donc? »

- « Je...Elle était contre moi...Je voulais pas, j'te jure...Je pensais que ça ne m'arriverais jamais...pourquoi maintenant? Jaz? Je... »

Mon souffle devenait difficile, le calmant de Carlisle commençait son effet, et mes yeux devenaient difficiles à tenir ouverts, mais je voulais une réponse, ma vie, mon avenir en dépendait, du moins c'est ce dont j'étais convaincu à ce moment. Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché du regard, je savais que mes propos décousus ne l'aidaient pas à comprendre ma détresse.

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment compris Ed, as tu eu un geste déplacé ou... »

- « Déplacé oui, c'est ça » dis-je dans un soupir

- « Je crois que j'ai compris...hum...si je te dis que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, j'imagine que tu ne me croiras pas...mais si je te demande si tu nous considère, Carlisle, Emmet ou moi comme des monstres, que me répondrais tu? »

- « Vous? Non jamais je n'ai pensé ça de vous! »

- « Pourtant, nous sommes tous les trois actifs sexuellement. »

- « Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, je n'avais jamais bandé jusqu'à maintenant »

- « Pas à moi mon vieux...tu bandais pour Jessica au lycée »

Nous partîmes à rire tous les deux, nous rappelant nos délires d'adolescents boutonneux, et nos dragues inefficaces avec les « canons » de la classe.

- « C'était...avant, Jaz! Quand je voyais l'amour physique comme un jeu, un défouloir pour mes hormones...Et depuis mon retour, tu sais très bien que jamais je n'ai eu d'érection...alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui, face à la seule personne que je ne veux pas effrayer? Hein, dis moi, pourquoi? A cause de moi, elle est partie, je ne veux plus la perdre...Je l'aime! »

Mes dernières paroles se perdirent dans un soupir alors que je tombais dans un profond sommeil.

Mon réveil, le lendemain midi fut étrange. J'étais à la fois exténué, et serein. J'essayais de me rappeler si j'avais vraiment retrouver Bella ou si c'était des vestiges d'un rêve. Un coup d'?il à ma chambre me permit de réaliser rapidement que tout avait été réel.

Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain puis descendis. Toute ma famille était présente, ils étaient en train de dresser la table à l'extérieur. Tous me saluèrent gentiment, et nous passèrent à table sans que quiconque ne fasse de remarque sur les évènements d'hier soir. A la fin du repas, je décidais cependant de crever l'abcès, et pris la parole pour m'excuser de mes débordements.

Je fus surpris par leurs réactions, ils étaient calmes, souriants et sereins. Je supposais aisément que Jasper avait eu une longue conversation avec eux, et que je lui devais, comme toujours, une fière chandelle, puisque ça m'évitait encore une fois de m'expliquer.

Je passais le reste de ma journée au bord de la piscine, rêveur, je ne pensais qu'à Bella. Une semaine sans la voir...je ne savais pas si je tiendrais. Je ne voulais même plus imaginer qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Elle avait appelé hier, pour dire qu'elle était bien rentrée, mais je dormais déjà.

Carlisle, qui m'avait tourné autour tout l'après midi, me demanda en fin de journée, s'il pouvait me parler dans son bureau. Bien, je savais que je n'y échapperais pas longtemps, le père aimant et le médecin s'inquiétaient pour moi...et j'imaginais bien que ma mère n'était pas étrangère à la discussion « entre homme » que nous allions avoir!

Je m'en voulais énormément de les décevoir, de les peiner, alors que qu'ils faisaient tant pour moi. Carlisle me rassura énormément, sur le fait que Bella avait besoin de moi et d'eux aussi pour reprendre une vie plus « normale ». D'après eux tous – puisqu'à priori j'avais été leur sujet de discussion de la soirée - Bella savait parfaitement que j'étais un homme normalement constitué, et que venant de moi rien ne la choquerait jamais, puisque j'étais le seul à avoir toute sa confiance. Mon père pensait donc, que Bella ne me fuyait pas, elle avait juste un grand besoin de ses propres repères, c'est à dire son bunker, qui représentait pour elle la plus grande des protections. Il fallait que je me reprenne en main, car si je sombrais, elle coulait avec moi. Leur confiance en moi était inébranlable, et je repris ma semaine avec plus de courage que jamais, investi d'une mission...Bella.

Je l'appelais chaque jour, dès que j'avais du temps. J'étais un peu angoissé lors de mes premiers appels, j'avais peur d'avoir eu raison, et de lui avoir fait peur, mais je m'aperçus rapidement qu'elle avait l'air plus qu'heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ma voix.

J'avais un avantage inestimable de part ma formation, je travaillais à l'hôpital, tout comme mon père et parfois aussi Jasper, qui y donnait des consultations. Il m'arrivait souvent de les croiser, et j'en profitais tout au long de la semaine pour échanger avec eux, sur mes craintes. Jasper m'avait longtemps parlé lors d'une de mes pause, il me connaissait parfaitement et depuis si longtemps que je savais que jamais il ne porterait de jugement quoique je pus lui dire. J'avais fini par accepter les réactions de mon corps, il manifestait tout simplement l'amour que je portais à Bella...finalement elle avait été un déclencheur. Tout ce que je n'avais jamais ressenti depuis mon adolescence revenait maintenant à la surface. J'avais été dragué, abordé, accosté par des tas de jeunes femmes plus ou moins attirantes, et jamais je n'avais rien éprouvé si ce n'est un certain malaise face à leur insistance, et aujourd'hui, le simple fait de rêver à Bella faisait battre mon c?ur plus fort, me faisait vibrer de l'intérieur. Heureusement pour moi, mon travail accaparait mon temps, le métier que j'avais choisi ne me laissait que peu de répit dans la journée.

Jasper m'avait glissé l'idée de proposer un pique nique à Bella le lundi midi, insistant sur le fait qu'en semaine, il n'y aurait pas trop de monde dans le parc près du lac, et que ce serait bénéfique pour elle de sortir un peu.

Je l'avais donc appeler dans ce sens, le dimanche soir en rentrant, lui demandant de ne rien prévoir pour le déjeuner du lendemain. Alice avait acheté des vêtements pour Bella, mais j'hésitais encore à les lui amener, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Toutefois devant l'insistance de ma jumelle, je lui promis que je les lui amènerais.

J'étais impatient d'être au lendemain, de la revoir, de la serrer dans mes bras, et c'est avec difficulté que je trouvais le sommeil, malgré la fatigue accumulée de la semaine.

Le lundi matin je me levais suffisamment tôt pour voir Esmée avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Elle avait préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour le pique nique, de la viande froide, des salades, des chips, et des fruits. Enfin, beaucoup trop pour deux personnes, surtout vu ce qu'avait mangé Bella lors de notre déjeuner de dimanche dernier, mais Esmée était persuadée, qu'en étant que tous les deux, elle mangerait d'avantage. Elle avait mis également une nappe, une bouteille de rosée et de l'eau; je la remerciais chaleureusement, la tenant dans mes bras et embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Je dus toutefois lui promettre d'essayer de faire venir Bella à la maison le soir.

J'arrivais chez Bella, moitié excité moitié inquiet, ne sachant comment allaient se passer nos retrouvailles mais surtout j'appréhendais l'idée du pique nique. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son sourire d'accueil me fit chaud au c?ur. Je rentrais rapidement dans son appartement, en lui tenant la main.

- « Je suis content de te revoir, Bella...Si tu savais comme ces jours sans toi ont été longs! »

- « Hum, je crois que ça me fait très plaisir » me dit elle, en posant sa main sur ma joue, « alors, qu'as tu prévu pour la journée? » rajouta t'elle toujours souriante, en regardant le sac que j'avais à la main.

- « Oh, ça, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est..., c'est pour toi de la part d'Alice...mais sache, que tu n'es obligée à rien! »

Elle me prit doucement des mains le sac que je lui tendais, un peu anxieux de sa réaction. Elle l'ouvrit, puis en sortit un jean slim, un pantcourt en toile légère, ainsi qu'une tunique jaune pâle... Je guettais sa réaction, pendant qu'elle examinait les cadeaux de ma soeur...

- « Il m'avait bien semblé comprendre que mes goûts vestimentaires ne lui plaisaient pas vraiment, maintenant j'en suis sure! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, ta tenue, qu'elle qu'elle soit me convient » Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, humant ses cheveux, geste dont je ne me lassais pas.

- « Tu attends deux minutes, je vais les essayer », elle se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Je m'installais sur son canapé, patientant quelques instants... Lorsqu'elle en sortit, je me relevais, et me dirigeais vers elle, doucement. Son regard était fuyant, gêné, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle était magnifique... elle portait le jean et la tunique, et ça sublimait son corps magnifique.

- « Je ne doutais pas que ma soeur avait bon goût, ça te va très bien! »

Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge instantanément, et ses yeux se fixèrent dans les miens...

- « Prête à sortir? » lui demandais-je en profitant de son visage

- « Pour aller où » me répondit elle en se tendant

- « Faire un pique nique, tous les deux, près du lac »

- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Edward, je suis désolée... »

J'essuyais une larme, qui commençait à perler au coin d'un de ses yeux

- « Tu ne risqueras rien, Bella, je serais prêt de toi, et en semaine, nous ne devrions pas croiser trop de monde, et je suis presque certain que tu vas apprécier... Essayons, s'il te plaît, nous en partirons dès que tu le voudras, je te laisserais toujours le choix...mais essaye...pour moi... »

Je voyais Bella réfléchir, une petite ride s'était creusée entre ses yeux, elle n'avait pas lâcher mon regard, puisant en nous la force nécessaire.

- « Bien » souffla t'elle, « Allons y maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis »

**_Voilà, j'espère que ces divers points de vue vous ont plu, n'hésitez pas à user, voir abuser du petit bouton ci dessous!_**

Bizz à toutes****


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur passage. _**

**_Réponses à celles qui n'ont pas de compte :_**

- **_Ag : Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour en revenir à Alice, je n'avais pas le même point de vue que toi en l'écrivant. Pour moi elle n'est pas qu'une relookeuse fan de mode - quoique qu'effectivement c'est un domaine où elle excelle - mais elle est celle qui va redonner confiance à Bella, et l'aider à accepter sa féminité. Mais bon, je comprends ton agacement...j'espère cependant que la suite te plaira. Merci encore et à bientôt...j'espère!_**

**_ - leti60 : Merci pour ton enthousiasme! ça me fait plaisir_**

**_ - choukinette76 : Merci pour ta review, tes compliments me touchent vraiment. Quant aux lettres gravées, tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre! A bientôt__  
><em>**

**_Je vous souhaite à toutes bonne lecture_**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Enfin lundi, j'étais plus qu'impatiente de le revoir. J'étais un peu perdu aussi. J'avais souvent rêvé par le passé à ce jeune adolescent si frêle, et voilà que cette semaine, c'est vers l'homme qu'il était devenu que mes pensées c'étaient tournées. En finissant de peindre son portrait, j'avais pleinement pris conscience de sa beauté, et mes rêves me renvoyaient trop souvent l'image d'Edward en maillot de bain, son torse parfait. Fallait il que je me pose vraiment autant de questions sur mes sentiments. Car, même si tout cela était nouveau, je comprenais bien que je ressentais quelque chose de très fort à son encontre, mes rêves n'avaient rien à voir avec mes cauchemars d'avant, mes pulsions sexuelles se réveillaient.

Je l'accueillis avec joie, et quand il me tendis le sac qu'avait préparé Alice, je sus qu'il s'agissait inévitablement de vêtement...je fus surprise par contre en les essayant de voir qu'ils m'allaient si bien, ça me donnait un air plus féminin. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'?il au miroir, avant d'aller rejoindre Edward qui patientait à côté, et à voir son expression, ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

- « Prête à sortir? » me demanda t'il

- « Pour aller où » lui répondis-je

Si on allait chez lui, pourquoi pas, mais une sortie, était ce plutôt une invitation à déjeuner dans un restaurant? Je ne l'avais jamais fait, et ça me semblait difficilement réalisable

- « Faire un pique nique, tous les deux, près du lac »

- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, Edward, je suis désolée... »

Je sentis les larmes monter, devant ma faiblesse, et il en essuya une traitresse qui menaçait de couler

- « Tu ne risqueras rien, Bella, je serais prêt de toi, et en semaine, nous ne devrions pas croiser trop de monde, et je suis presque certain que tu vas apprécier... Essayons, s'il te plaît, nous en partirons dès que tu le voudras, je te laisserais toujours le choix...mais essaye...pour moi... »

Ses quelques mots ébranlèrent mes certitudes, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, et après tout, il avait réussi à faire face aux autres, au monde extérieur. Est ce qu'avec son aide, son soutien, je pouvais y arriver aussi? J'aimerai pouvoir m'imaginer moi aussi, vivre sans peur, sortir de mon enfer, profiter de la nature, des paysages. Oui, pourquoi pas moi? Pour lui je pense que j'aurai essayé n'importe quoi, alors un pique nique...OK, ne pas réfléchir d'avantage, je voulais lui prouver que je le voulais, oui je voulais m'en sortir, et ce serait avec lui.

- « Bien, allons y maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis »

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'enlaça. Ce geste, insignifiant en lui même, était pour moi quelque chose de grandiose...Il m'apportait de la sérénité, de l'apaisement, et sentir son corps contre le mien, me procurait une douce chaleur, qui se propageait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Nous partîmes en voiture jusqu'au petit lac, planté au milieu du parc régional. C'était beau, l'herbe était verte et grasse, et de petites fleurs sauvages apparaissaient en bouquets jetés aléatoirement. Comme il me l'avait dit, il n'y avait que très peu de monde, quelques mamans avec leurs enfants, quelques couples aussi, couchés dans l'herbe, enlacés.

Nous nous installâmes près de l'eau, sur la nappe. J'étais émerveillée par tout ce qui m'entourait. Même les odeurs me ravissaient, et la chaleur du soleil caressant mes bras me donnait envie de m'abandonner à une sieste. Le repas était gargantuesque, et je lui demandais en riant s'il avait invité son frère à se joindre à nous.

Après avoir manger à peine un quart de tout ce qu'il y avait, Edward me demanda si j'acceptais une promenade avec lui autour du lac. Passer du temps avec lui était tout ce que je demandais, aussi il me prit la main, m'aida à me remettre debout, et après avoir rangé la glacière dans la voiture, nous nous dirigeâmes pour une balade digestive. Nous marchions main dans la main, parlant de tout, de son travail, de lecture, d'art en général et bien sur de musique. Je me sentais libre, libre au point d'avoir envie de courir, de sauter, de me rouler dans l'herbe. Je sentais son regard sur moi, il souriait, autant que moi, et d'un coup, en le tirant derrière moi, je me mis à courir. Il me suivit en riant, sautant quand je sautais, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête par manque de souffle.

Je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe en riant, me tenant les côtes tellement il m'était difficile de respirer, et fermais les yeux. Un silence léger s'installa entre nous, jusqu'à ce que je lui murmure, combien je me sentais bien, combien j'étais heureuse. Il repris ma main dans la sienne et la serra, son pouce caressant tendrement ma paume. Je finis par me rassoir et je regardais son doux visage, souriant, ses yeux toujours clos. Il les rouvris enfin et me fit face.

J'avais toujours des questions à lui poser, et je pensais que le moment était venu pour avoir cette discussion qui me tenait à coeur :

- « Edward, je peux te poser des questions un peu personnelles? »

- « Ai-je droit à des jokers? Tu me fais peur! »

- « Non, pas question...trouillard! »

- « OK, que veux tu savoir de plus sur ma misérable existence » dit il en riant

- « Et bien, en fait, je voulais savoir si...enfin peut être que tu devrais être avec quelqu'un d'autre...je veux dire ...euh... »

- « Je crois que là ça va être difficile de te répondre, je n'ai pas bien compris...Avec qui devrais je être, Bella?»

- « Ta petite amie...par exemple...Je suppose que c'est avec elle que tu devrais passer ton temps libre, non? »

- « Je n'ai pas, et n'ai jamais eu de ...petite amie »

Son regard s'était baissé sur nos mains toujours jointes, et je supposais que ma question l'avait gênée plus que je ne l'aurai pensé.

- « Pourquoi? Tu es plutôt un très bel homme, et tu côtoies depuis des années des étudiantes ou des collègues femmes? »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'aucune n'avait été intéressée par moi, et merci pour le compliment! »

Oups, j'avais vraiment dit à haute voix que je le trouvais beau! Bon, de toute façon il devait le savoir, non? En tout cas moi j'étais soulagée, égoïstement soulagée, de savoir qu'aucune jeune femme ne l'attendait.

Il se décala de façon à s'adosser contre un arbre et m'installa entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse. Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes et se croisèrent sur mon ventre, c'était agréable, je me sentais comme dans un cocon confortable et rassurant. Il soupira dans mon cou, et je le soupçonnais d'avoir adopter cette position pour pouvoir me parler sans jamais croiser mon regard. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- « Je ne saurais pas vraiment te dire pourquoi aucune fille ne m'a jamais attiré, Emmett m'a d'ailleurs demandé une fois si je n'étais pas homosexuel! » il émit un petit rire triste avant de continuer. « Depuis mon retour dans ma famille, outre les problèmes psychologiques et physiques que tu peux deviner, j'avais aussi une autre séquelle...elle ne me gênait pas outre mesure, à vrai dire, je vivais avec...Un jour, Emmett, avec sa finesse légendaire m'a demandé pour laquelle de toutes ces étudiantes je bandais! T'imagines, en plein repas de remise de diplôme de fin de troisième année...la honte. Mais quand, excédé par ce type de question, je lui ai répondu que je n'avais jamais plus eu d'érection, ça a jeté un froid, et j'ai quitté la table. Heureusement, personne d'autre que les membres de ma famille ne m'a entendu. Mon père est venu me rejoindre dehors, il ne comprenait pas que je ne lui en aille jamais parlé, mais que voulait il que je lui dise, que s'il voulait des petits enfants, il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur moi ! Ce genre de discussion est revenue quelques fois sur le tapis, ces dernières années. Jasper pensait que c'était un blocage et qu'un jour, face à la bonne personne, le jour où je serais amoureux, ça s'arrangerait. Alors, tu vois, il faut croire, que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le pouvoir des phéromones a échoué! Et, je suis là avec toi, car tu la seule avec qui je veux être, personne d'autre ne m'attends. Est ce que j'ai répondu à ta question?»

Je tournais doucement ma tête vers lui, il avait les yeux fermés le visage vers le ciel, son crâne appuyé contre l'arbre. Je lui embrassais doucement la mâchoire, seule élément à ma portée.

- « Je suis désolée, j'espère qu'un jour tu rencontreras la personne capable de faire battre ton coeur, tu le mérites »

- « Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'avais pas rencontré » me dit-il en recroisant mon regard; « On termine la balade? »

Je me relevais tout en le fixant, j'avais du rater quelque chose dans son explication, pourtant il m'avait bien dit ne pas avoir de petite amie !

- « Oui, on y va. Mais, dit moi, si tu as rencontré ton âme soeur, pourquoi ... »

- « Bella, j'ai rêvé à toi toutes ces années, et c'est pire encore depuis une semaine... Je ne veux pas te perdre, ni te faire peur, tu es la seule qui fasse battre mon coeur »

Nous étions debout face à face, et je sentais battre mon coeur de manière incontrôlée, il menaçait de s'échapper de ma poitrine, est ce que je comprenais bien ce qu'il essayait de me dire, ou mon imagination débordante ne comprenait que ce qu'elle voulait. Voulait il vraiment dire que c'était MOI, Moi qui pourrait être sa moitié, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, et si je n'avais pas compris? Si je me trompais prenant mon plus beau rêve pour la réalité...quelle claque ça serait. Je m'aperçus que j'avais arrêté de respirer, et pris une grande respiration. J'imaginais aisément que je devais passé actuellement par toutes les couleurs, un instant pâle à faire peur et maintenant mes joues me chauffaient. Il me regardait intensément, attendant une réaction de part? Ses mains se mirent sur mes épaules, ses pouces caressant mon cou.

- « Veux tu dire que tu voudrais de moi pour...petite amie? » soufflais-je timidement.

Ses doigts remontèrent sur mes joues, maintenant mon visage vers le sien, son front se posa sur le mien, et son souffle caressait mes lèvres.

- « C'est mon rêve le plus cher, Bella...Tu es toute ma vie »

- « Malgré tout ce que je suis? Je ne te dégoute pas? »

- « Ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai vécu aussi...est ce que je te dégoute? »

- « NON, bien sur que non! »

Je mis mes mains autour de son cou, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, il éloigna doucement son visage du mien, ses yeux allant des miens à mes lèvres. Je m'approchais doucement de sa bouche, et nos nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. C'était un baiser doux, très lent, nos lèvres se détachaient et se retrouvaient, nos corps se rapprochaient, nos mains caressaient nos dos respectifs, puis remontaient dans nos cheveux. C'était tout simplement merveilleux, jamais je n'aurais pensé imaginé ressentir autant de choses, tous ces frissons qui parcouraient mon corps et me donnaient envie de me serrer encore plus contre lui. Et lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres, laissant passant sa langue sur ma bouche, j'eus la sensation d'une explosion interne. Je me détachais doucement de lui, pour lui murmurer que je n'avais jamais embrassé un garçon comme ça. Il me répondit que lui non plus, mais à force d'entendre Emmett parler de ses exploits, il avait une vague idée de comment faire.

- « Fais comme moi » me dit il replongeant sur mes lèvres en feu. J'entrouvris mes lèvres comme lui, acceptant sa langue dans ma bouche, la laissant bouger contre ma langue, puis je me laissais prendre dans une danse sensuelle, bougeant dans son rythme.

- « Waouh » lui dis je en reprenant ma respiration

- « Oui, waouh, c'était incroyable, Bella...C'est notre premier baiser, ma chérie » me dit il en souriant.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi éclatant de bonheur, ses yeux pétillaient et il était rayonnant. J'imagine que je devais lui ressembler tant j'étais heureuse. Nous repartîmes en marchant vers sa voiture; sur le chemin de mon appartement, il me demanda si j'accepterais de venir ce soir diner chez ses parents et y rester demain toute la journée où nous serions seuls, et pourrions profiter tous les deux de la piscine, puisque tout le monde travaillerait.

C'était très tentant, et j'avouais sans difficulté, que j'aurai toute les peines du monde si nous devions nous séparer maintenant. Nous passâmes à mon appartement, afin que j'y prenne des affaires de rechange et les tableaux que j'avais fait pour Esmée, Alice et Rosalie. Heureusement j'avais pris le temps de les emballer, comme ça se serait une surprise totale.

Nous allions pour partir quand mon téléphone sonna. Angela ou mon père? Je décrochais rapidement

- « allo »

- …

- « Oh, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter papa, j'étais sortie »

- …

- « Oui, tu as bien entendu. J'ai été pique niqué, et c'était très chouette »

- …

- « Heu, oui bien sure, je suis prudente. Je n'étais pas seule, j'étais avec un ami »

- …

- « Oui, papa, un garçon, et oui je lui fait confiance »

- …

- « Oui, il est au courant, je te promets que tout va bien »

- …

- « Fais moi confiance papa »

- …

- « Il est là, il m'attends. On va manger chez ses parents, et je dormirai là-bas »

- …

- « Pas de piège papa, et j'ai déjà rencontré ses parents »

- …

- « Moi aussi papa je t'aime, je t'appelle demain soir »

- …

- « Heu! attends je lui demande »

- « Mon père voudrait te parler » je passais l'appareil à Edward, tout en mettant le haut parleur

- « Oui, allo chef Swan »

- « Bien bonjour, puis je savoir qui vous êtes? »

- « Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, monsieur »

- « Et vous emmenez vraiment ma fille chez vos parents jeune homme? »

- « oui monsieur. Est ce que ça vous tranquilliserais si je vous donnais leur numéro de téléphone? »

- « S'il vous plait oui et leur adresse aussi. Quand à vous jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit exactement ma fille, mais sachez que si vous faites un pas de travers vous aurez à faire à moi! »

- « Papa, stop maintenant! As tu entendu son prénom? Edward! »

- « Quoi Edward...tu veux dire Ton Edward? »

- « Oui papa, alors crois moi, si je te dis que tout va bien »

- « Repasse le moi Bella »

- « Je suis toujours là, monsieur »

- « Écoute mon garçon, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, mais je sais au moins qu'avec toi ma petite fille ne risque rien. Tu y veilleras, hein? »

- « Comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux, monsieur »

- « Bon, et bien merci de t'occuper d'elle, et passez une bonne soirée »

- « Merci monsieur »

- « Merci papa, je t'appelle demain sans faute, bisous »

Je raccrochais l'appareil et m'excusais auprès d'Edward pour le ton peu sympathique qu'avait utilisé Charlie au début de leur conversation. Edward m'assura qu'il comprenait l'inquiétude de mon père et m'embrassa langoureusement avant que nous ne partions. En chemin, je lui demandais cependant d'éviter de m'embrasser devant sa famille, c'était pour moi un moment d'intimité qui me gênait, et je ne voulais pas que sa famille soit au courant pour le moment. Ça me rassura de savoir qu'il était d'accord avec moi, sachant que j'avais de mon côté toujours beaucoup de mal à gérer la proximité des siens, ce n'était après tout que mon deuxième passage chez eux.

- « Oh, je ne t'ai pas remercier pour cette belle journée, bonne idée le pique nique! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé passer un moment aussi magique, alors vraiment merci » dis- je à Edward en rougissant

- « Heu! Tu devras remercier Jasper pour ça, c'était son idée »

- « Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, n'est ce pas? Comment as tu fais? »

- « Il est plus proche que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer...C'était déjà mon meilleur ami, avant...et il m'a beaucoup aidé après... Tu sais, il est le seul à qui j'ai raconté le plus de choses, jamais il ne m'a jugé pour tout ça...Il m'a surtout écouté, conseillé dans mes gestes, dans mes attitudes, et surtout à ne plus considérer tous ceux qui m'entourent comme des dangers potentiels. Je ne veux t'obliger à rien, ma Bella, mais sincèrement je pense que ça serait bien si tu pouvais lui parler »

- « J'ai déjà testé du psy!, j'ai détesté...toutes ces questions graveleuses...une fois il m'a demandé si j'avais aimé ça, si j'avais déjà eu un orgasme quand... » ma voix se brisa, et Edward s'arrêta immédiatement sur le bord de la route

- « Ton psy était un connard! ne pleure pas, je t'en prie » il me prie dans ses bras, embrassant chacune de mes larmes, mes yeux, mes joues, pour s'arrêter sur mes lèvres.

Il essayait de me réconforter, me berçant tendrement dans ses bras puissants, pendant que j'inondais son haut. Il me répétait, que c'était fini, qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose, que je m'autorise à vivre enfin.

- "Si tu savais Bella, comme je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir su te défendre, de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider lorsque tu es revenue. Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux plus rien changé au passé, que je ne peux influer que sur notre futur, et je voudrais tellement que maintenant tu nous laisses entrer dans ta vie, moi et ma famille aussi. J'ai besoin de toi, tellement besoin de toi »

Je continuais de pleurer doucement, sachant qu'il avait raison...Je voulais m'en sortir, pour lui, pour nous. J'avais la certitude que mon avenir passait par lui, je l'aimais, mon dieu, je l'aimais comme jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible. Mes lèvres capturèrent brutalement les siennes, ma langue demandant immédiatement l'accès à sa bouche. Le manque de souffle nous fit nous stopper, et je me noyais dans le vert de son regard.

- « Ne t'en veux jamais plus, et tu as raison, mon psy était un connard dirigé par ma mère...Je m'en sortirai près de toi et pour toi, et j'accepte de parler à Jasper si tu restes avec moi, au moins la première fois »

Cette fois c'est lui qui m'embrassa, plus chastement avant de redémarrer.

A notre arrivée chez lui, la maison était encore déserte, il m'emmena dans sa chambre pour que j'y pose mon sac. Je laissais au passage dans le salon mes tableaux emballés, que je comptais leur offrir plus tard, pendant qu'il faisait un détour par la cuisine pour remettre au frais les restes de ce midi. Sa chambre était relativement vaste, claire et tout un pan était consacré à des étagères remplies de livres pour une grande partie et de CD. Je prenais le temps de découvrir son univers, quand je le sentis se presser dans mon dos. Il plaça son menton sur mon épaule et ses bras autour de ma taille, je m'appuyais légèrement contre son torse, relevant ma joue pour caresser la sienne. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, nos yeux clos, mes mains bougeant sur ses bras en une douce friction.

Le bruit de la porte, et la voix d'Esmée nous fit nous séparer, elle montait à l'étage, appelant Edward. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur la tempe, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à sa mère.

- « Mon chéri, tout va bien? » lui demanda t'elle en le serrant dans ses bras et embrassant sa joue.

Elle le lâcha et sourit en me voyant, son visage s'était éclairé, me prouvant si j'en doutais encore sa joie de me revoir. Elle s'approcha d'un pas pour me dire bonjour, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait s'avancer d'avantage. Je fis comme la fois dernière et m'avança pour effleurer sa joue de mes lèvres.

- « Je suis contente de te revoir Bella, la journée s'est bien passée? Vous avez pique niqué? »

- « Oui, Esmée, c'était parfait... mais ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner autant de mal, vous aviez fait beaucoup trop! »

- « C'était un plaisir Bella, bon je vais vous laisser, je vais aller préparer le diner »

- « Est ce que...est ce que je peux vous aider? »

- « Ne te sens pas obligé... »

- « Non, vraiment, j'aimerais beaucoup.. je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de faire à manger, mais avant...j'aimais beaucoup ça »

Esmée me sourit encore une fois, m'incitant à la suivre. J'attrapais la main d'Edward pour qu'il descende avec moi. Il s'assit à la table, pendant que je pelais des carottes pour les rapper. Esmée m'expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à préparer puisqu'il restait de la viande froide et des salades de ce midi, elle allait juste faire en plus des carottes rappées, une salade verte...Emmett et Rosalie ne vivaient plus ici, et venaient essentiellement les week-end, seuls Alice et Edward étaient encore à la maison, et Jasper venait manger de temps en temps en semaine, en fonction de ses horaires de fin de consultation. D'ailleurs, son dernier patient de la journée ayant annulé, il était parti chercher Alice et ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, ainsi que Carlisle. Nous discutâmes un moment de notre journée autour du lac, et elle nous raconta la sienne, me montrant des photos de l'endroit qu'elle redécorait, des couleurs et des matières qu'elle comptait utiliser, c'était très agréable d'entendre une discussion simple, une discussion de famille.

Nous allâmes ensuite nous installer dans le salon, en continuant de parler, tandis qu'Esmée nous proposait un verre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Alice, Jasper et Carlisle qui arrivaient en même temps. Alice, se précipita vers moi, en criant Bellaaa, et fut retenu par Jasper qui la rattrapa au vol.

- « Al, bon sang... »Rouspéta t'il

Dans le même temps, je m'étais éjectée du canapé, prête à m'enfuir, mon coeur battant la chamade. J'essayais de calmer mon souffle paniqué, tandis qu'Edward me prenait contre lui. Je me sentais si stupide, après tout Alice ne me voulait pas de mal, et je devais m'excuser. Je me dégageais doucement de l'étreinte rassurante d'Edward, pour me diriger vers elle, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, visiblement déçue de n'avoir pas maitriser son élan.

- « Excuse moi Alice, tu m'as surprise, et...j'ai réagit un peu vite, je suis désolée » lui dis je en approchant un peu d'elle et de Jasper.

- « Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aura pas du, j'ai juste oublié le plus élémentaire des conseils...OHHH, tu as mis tes nouveaux habits! Alors dis, tu les aimes, hein? » dit elle en sautillant sur place

- « Oui, ils sont parfaits, mais tu n'aurais pas du...Mais j'ai cru comprendre que les miens ne te plaisaient pas vraiment! »

- « Bein...je préfère nettement ceux là, et suis moi je vais te montrer en ligne le magasin où j'achète le plus, comme ça on pourra choisir ensemble tes nouvelles tenues! »

- « Alice, ça suffit » rigola Carlisle, tu vas vraiment finir par faire fuir Bella, et ça je crois que personne ne te le pardonnerait...Chaque chose en son temps!

Carlisle me salua sans se rapprocher d'avantage, ainsi que Jasper, pendant qu'Alice bougonnait en me faisant signe qu'on verrait plus tard.

Puis chacun s'installa sur les fauteuil et le canapé, buvant un rafraichissement, échangeant sur sa journée avant de passer à table. J'en profitais pour me lever et ramener avec moi les présents que je leur destinais. Je présentais tout d'abord à Carlisle et Esmée le plus grand, la peinture que j'avais faite, représentant leurs trois enfants. Ils furent très émus, ne sachant quoi dire en découvrant le tableau...Esmée avait la larme à l'oeil, tandis que Carlisle me remerciait chaleureusement. Je leur expliquais que c'était pour les remercier de leur accueil et de leur gentillesse, Esmée se mit doucement face à moi, et mit doucement sa main sur ma joue, comme elle nous avait vu faire le samedi précédent avec Edward, c'était troublant et beaucoup d'émotions me traversèrent quand elle se pencha pour effleurer ma joue de ses lèvres; elle se recula aussitôt, ne voulant pas me mettre plus mal à l'aise. Carlisle avait toujours le tableau dans les mains, puis il le souleva, le plaça sur le mur au dessus du meuble télévision, demandant à Esmée ce qu'elle pensait de cet emplacement pour l'accrocher, une fois qu'il l'aurait fait encadrer. Tout le monde approuva son choix, et Carlisle me remercia de nouveau, soulignant que j'avais vraiment beaucoup de talent. Alice me fit rire tout à coup, car elle regardait avidement les paquets restants, sautillant sur le canapé, ce qui faisait sauter Jasper dans le même temps. Je pris rapidement celui que je lui avais fait, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas déçue par une représentation au fusain,d'elle et Jasper, et elle s'empressa d'arracher le papier, puis un « OH » se dessina sur son visage, tandis qu'elle montrait ma toile à Jasper.

- « C'est magnifique, Bella, vraiment superbe...Tu avais une photo comme modèle? » me demanda Jasper

- « Non, j'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle, je crois »

Le tableau passa dans les mains de Carlisle et Esmée, qui encore une fois furent ébahis par la ressemblance des portraits. Alice se redressa doucement, et me demanda si je voulais bien qu'elle s'approche de moi. Je fus touchée par sa demande et la laissait embrasser ma joue rapidement. Jasper me fit un signe de tête pour me montrer combien il me remerciait d'avoir laisser faire sa bien aimée. Je tendis ensuite à Esmée le portrait de son couple, et mis de côté le dernier, leur demandant de le donner à Rosalie dès qu'il la verrait.

Je repris place rapidement sur le canapé, près d'Edward, qui prit mon visage entre ses mains, il embrassa mon front, puis se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer un « merci Bella, si tu savais la joie que tu leur procures, et le bonheur que ça me donne... ». Je mis ma main sur sa joue à mon tour, fixant mon regard au sien, essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Le voyant difficilement avaler sa salive, je sus qu'il avait compris mon message.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils étaient tous heureux de savoir que j'allais passer la nuit chez eux. La seule perturbation de la soirée, fut le téléphone fixe qui se mit à sonner, alors que nous passions au salon prendre le café. Nous entendîmes Esmée discuter puis elle nous rejoignit, en me regardant...en souriant :

- « Je crois que ton père voulait vérifier si tu étais bien chez nous, je l'ai rassuré, et je crois qu'il va pouvoir fermer l'?il cette nuit! »

- « Je suppose qu'il devait être surpris, quand tu lui as dit que tu sortais » me demanda Jasper

- « A vrai dire il a appelé tout à l'heure, et je lui ai parlé du pique nique – Je te remercie pour l'idée au passage – et je lui ai dit que je venais ici ce soir. Je pensais l'avoir rassurer, mais finalement, même le fait d'avoir parlé à Edward n'a pas du être suffisant. »

- « Mets toi à sa place, aurais tu imaginé il y a quinze jours de ça, te retrouver ailleurs que chez toi? Tu as fait en une semaine un grand pas dans ta vie, et ce n'est qu'un début... »

- « Oh, Bella, imagine que bientôt nous irons avec Rose et toi faire du ...SHOPPING! J'suis super contente! » dit Alice en battant des mains

A dire vrai, si sortir, aller au cinéma, au théâtre ou au restaurant m'attiraient énormément, j'en étais beaucoup moins certaine pour cette activité là! Mais ne voulant pas casser l'ambiance, je me contentais d'une grimace qui fit rire tout le monde sauf Alice.

La soirée prit fin, et Jasper nous salua avant de rentrer chez lui. Je vis Edward lui glisser un mot à l'oreille et Jasper me regarda en acquiesçant, signe qu'il était prêt à m'aider et à m'écouter.

De notre côté, nous montions rapidement Edward et moi dans sa chambre, heureux de cette soirée. Après un passage sous la douche, nous nous retrouvâmes face à face allongés dans son lit, nous dévorant du regard. La main d'Edward se leva doucement vers mon visage puis nos lèvres se retrouvèrent enfin, avant que le sommeil ne nous emporte.

Je fus réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la poste qui se refermait. Je m'assis rapidement sur le lit, puis allumais la lampe de chevet; Il était déjà huit heure, et je supposais qu'Edward était descendu à la cuisine. Je me rallongeais quelques instants, fermant les yeux en repensant à tous ces instants merveilleux que je vivaient depuis quelques jours. Puis je me levais à mon tour, et croisais Edward sortant de la cuisine avec un grand plateau.

- « Oh, moi qui souhaitait t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit » me dit il dans un sourire

- « Ah ah, connaissant ma maladresse, je t'assure que ce n'aurait pas été une bonne idée » lui répondis-je, en l'embrassant.

- « Bon, tu veux manger dans la cuisine ou sur la terrasse? »

- « Dehors si ça ne t'embête pas, je crois que je prends goût à l'air libre! »

Nous prîmes place, face à la piscine, qui commençait à scintiller avec les rayons du soleil. Nous mangeâmes en silence, nous observant fréquemment en souriant. Ces instants, tous comme ceux de la veille étaient tout bonnement magiques, et emprunt de sérénité.

Edward me regardant toujours me demanda s'il pouvait à son tour me poser une question plus « personnelle »

_ « Hum, est ce que j'ai droit à un jocker? »

- « Pas question, trouillarde! », me répondit il, en reprenant mes propres mots de la veille

- « OK, je t'écoute ». J'avais peur de ses interrogations, j'imaginais assez bien que ça ne concernait pas ma vie actuelle puisqu'il savait déjà tout ou presque, ça ne pouvait donc avoir trait qu'à mon passé

- « Depuis une semaine, une question me turlupine...je voudrais voir ton dos, et savoir ce qu'il s'est passé »

- « Je...je ne sais pas...c'est difficile pour moi...j'ai honte... » je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je baissais la tête pour me camoufler derrière mes cheveux. Je l'entendis approcher sa chaise de la mienne pour se mettre face à moi, et ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe pour que nos yeux se rencontrent.

- « Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir, Bella...et encore moins face à moi. Si je te racontais ma plus grande honte, me confierais tu ton secret? »

- « ca n'a rien à voir avec du donnant donnant, c'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais raconté...à personne! »

- « OK, je vais quand même te raconter un épisode peu reluisant de mon existence, et après si tu le souhaites je t'écouterais : J'étais de retour depuis quelques semaines déjà, et je commençais doucement à me sentir en confiance. Je passais un peu de temps en famille, prenais mes repas avec eux, j'avais doucement pris mes marques. Un matin, je descendis au salon, j'avais entendu Emmett et Jasper rirent et parler fort. Ils étaient sur le canapé, côte à côte, et jouaient à un jeu vidéo...ça devait être une course de voiture. Carlisle était dans le fauteuil, feuilletant un magasine ou un livre, et Esmée devait être dans la cuisine surement. J'ai voulu m'assoir près d'eux, pour regarder...Emmett était en train de crier de joie parce qu'il allait enfin gagner la partie, mais j'ai eu un geste malheureux...J'ai voulu attraper une revue sur la table basse et j'ai malencontreusement tirer le fil de sa manette en même temps. Ça l'a débranchée, ou arrêtée, je ne sais pas...mais la colère l'a pris et il s'est levé brusquement en me hurlant dessus...Il disait que j'étais un triple con, que j'étais pas foutu de faire attention à ce que je faisais... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment, je n'ai pas réfléchit en fait, je crois que ça a été instinctif...Je me suis jeté à ses pieds, le suppliant de ne pas me frapper que j'allais le faire et en même temps je lui ai baissé son pantalon de jogging m'apprêtant à lui faire une...enfin tu sais. Quand j'y repense, c'était assez curieux, comme si le temps s'était figé quelques instants, plus personne ne réagissait pendant que je m'approchais de son sexe. Puis le temps s'est remis en mouvement, Emmett m'a poussé violemment en arrière en hurlant et au même moment j'avais compris que je venais de commettre une énorme boulette...Ils n'étaient pas Eux, ils étaient ma famille. Je me suis relevé rapidement, et j'ai croisé leurs regards, à tous...la stupeur, la colère, l'incompréhension et la douleur...surtout dans les yeux de ma mère qui venait de prendre en pleine face une redoutable réalité de ce que j'avais vécu. J'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre, suivi par Jasper et mon père...Je leur ai demandé de partir, de me laisser seul et j'ai pleuré des heures durant. Je me haïssais, si tu savais à quel point...J'aurais tellement souhaité mourir à ce moment, juste disparaître comme ça, dans un claquement de doigt...Je me disais que jamais plus je ne pourrais les regarder en face... »

Pendant tout son discours, ses yeux étaient restés rivés aux miens, ils étaient juste plus brillants à cause des larmes, et pourtant de nous deux j'étais celle qui pleurait le plus, imaginant combien il avait dû se sentir seul et humilié à cet instant de sa vie. Je lui demandais, timidement, comment il avait fait face à la situation.

- « J'avais du finir par m'endormir, et quand je me suis réveillé, Carlisle et Jasper étaient là, sur deux chaises...Jasper s'était endormi, et mon père me regardait. Dès qu'il m'a adressé la parole Jasper s'est réveillé, et j'ai vu qu'eux aussi avaient du beaucoup pleuré. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de colère dans leurs yeux...Ils ont passé un long moment avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne enfin que leur colère n'était en rien dirigée contre moi mais contre ce que j'avais vécu...là-bas! Toujours est il que je suis resté enfermé dans ma chambre pendant une semaine, passant mon temps dans mes livres de cours pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Je n'avais pas revu Emmett depuis ce fâcheux incident, et puis un soir, il a frappé à ma porte, m'apportant mon repas à la place de maman. Je crois que nous étions aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, et il m'a dit une phrase stupide du style « C'était bien sympa à toi de vouloir me faire plaisir, mais je t'assure que la seule que je veux voir me faire ça un jour c'est ...Rosalie! » puis il m'a souri et à dit que plus jamais personne ne parlerait de cet épisode, et que ce serait bien si je venais manger avec eux, et que je reprenais ma place dans la famille...Voilà, nous n'en avons jamais plus reparlé, sauf une fois...juste moi et Jasper! »

J'essuyais rapidement les larmes de mes joues, et embrassais ses lèvres humides. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, je ne pouvais rien ajouter à ce qu'il venait de me raconter, rien qui aurait pu lui faire oublier ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais je pouvais lui faire comprendre combien il était important pour moi, combien je comprenais ses souffrances cachées. Il ouvrit les bras, et je vins m'y blottir, m'asseyant sur ses genoux, et essayant de retenir ma tristesse. Je laissais mes lèvres glisser dans son cou, jusqu'à son oreille, puis je pris une grande inspiration.

- « Puisqu'on en est aux moments douloureux, continuons...Je vais te raconter dans les grandes lignes...C'était le jour où nous avons été séparé, un gros type m'a emmené dans sa camionnette, et m'a balancé dans un sous sol. J'étais terrifiée, ses yeux étaient complètement fous. Il m'a frappé, et attaché à plat ventre sur une table...il m'a ...il m'a fait si mal...je hurlais, je t'appelais, je criais ton nom...et je crois que ça l' a tellement excédé qu'au bout de longues heures, il a craqué, il a pris un couteau et m'a dit que puisque j'avais cet Edward dans la peau, j'allais crevé sous ton nom. Il...il a gravé ton prénom au couteau dans mon dos, et c'était si douloureux, j'avais si mal, que j'ai du m'évanouir, je suppose. Ou alors, il a cru qu'il m'avait tué, je ne sais pas...Toujours est il que quand j'ai repris connaissance j'étais dans la décharge... »

Ma tête était toujours dans son cou, et mes larmes imbibaient le col de son maillot, j'avais enfin dit à quelqu'un comment le prénom d'Edward s'était retrouvé gravé en moi à tout jamais. J'espérais ne jamais avoir à le raconter de nouveau, car je pouvais toujours ressentir la douleur de ses instants, et c'était juste insupportable. Une violente envie de vomir me submergea, et j'eus juste le temps de me précipiter à l'intérieur pour atteindre les toilettes, avant de rendre mon repas du matin.

Je sentis Edward s'agenouiller derrière moi, et prendre mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas. Puis, il m'emmena dans son cabinet de toilette, et me passa un gant d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Je lui demandais de me laisser seule le temps de prendre une douche et de me brosser les dents, je me sentais si mal d'avoir revécu ses instants, que je restais un long moment sous l'eau chaude, avant d'avoir le courage de l'affronter. Quand je sortis enfin, vêtu d'un pantacourt et d'un T-shirt propre, il était assis sur le bord de son lit, les traits fermés. Je ne savais comment réagir, ni quoi dire pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère; puis il ouvrit les bras et me fit un petit sourire triste. Il me prit dans ses bras puis nous allongea sur le lit, son visage dans mes cheveux.

Nous restâmes enlacés sans bouger un long moment, et je le remerciais silencieusement de ne pas s'excuser encore une fois pour tout ça. Puis ses lèvres commencèrent à bouger contre mon oreille, attrapant mon lobe, le mordillant, ce qui me fit rire. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent soudées, nos langues s'entremêlaient avec empressement, comme pour nous faire oublier les moments tristes de la matinée. Il me fit basculer contre son torse, ses jambes enserrant mon bassin, ses mains qui fouillaient mes cheveux, descendirent le long de mon dos, puis caressèrent mes flancs, avant de passer sous mon T-shirt. Je sentais ses longs doigts chauds tracer chaque lettre de son prénom, puis reprirent possession de mon visage. Je rouvrais les yeux, puis détachais mes lèvres des siennes, les laissant traîner sur son menton, son cou.

**_Voilà, c'est un chapitre un peu difficile peut être, mais qui voit aussi avancer la relation entre Edward et Bella...J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait pleurer..._**

**Merci de me laisser vos commentaires et avis sur ce chapitre, ça m'aide parfois à m'orienter aussi dans mon histoire**

_**A bientôt**_

_**Bizz**_

_**Fo7**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**_Bonjour à toutes et un grand merci pour vos commentaires. Ci dessous réponses à celles qui n'ont pas de compte FF :_**_

_**vanina et sandry : merci pour votre gentil mot, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise...vanina, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer.**_

_**Ag : Alors, tout d'abord sache que je ne trouve en aucun cas ton commentaire déplacé...il prouve tout simplement que je n'ai pas réussi à bien expliquer le contexte de mon histoire, que veux tu je ne suis pas une littéraire, j'ai passé un bac D ( je ne sais pas à quoi cela correspond aujourd'hui!) il y a plus de...disons plus de 25 ans pour faire simple. Je vais essayer de combler mes lacunes en répondant à tes questions. Dans mon esprit, Edward et Bella se sont fait enlever vers 17 ans, ils ne sont pas restés plus de quelques mois captifs, et aujourd'hui, sachant qu'Edward finit sa sixième année de médecine et qu'il a d'abord fini sa dernière année de lycée, sept ans se sont écoulés...Ils ont donc 24 ans ( Ah, j'ai oublié de dire que j'étais comptable!, ça se voit là non?). Donc, sachant que 7 années sont passés, le traumatisme reste certes présent, mais Bella s'est surtout renfermée sur elle même tout d'abord par peur, c'est certain, mais surtout par la suite parce que personne n'a pu l'aider à aller de l'avant. La seule chose qui lui manque aujourd'hui c'est le soutien et l'amitié...ce qu'elle va trouver auprès d'Edward et de sa famille, où chacun à sa façon va l'aider à reprendre confiance en elle ( Alice et Rose à reprendre goût à la féminité avec des vêtements qui camouflent moins son corps, Jasper avec sa patience et son écoute, Emmett lui réapprend à rire...). C'est pour ça que tu trouves que les choses avancent vite, pendant ces sept ans, les choses ont faits leur chemin!**_

_** Ag? houhou! je t'ai perdu? Ha, tu es partie chercher ton troisième doliprane! désolée... Je ne sais pas si c'est plus clair maintenant, ou si je t'ai embrouillé encore plus, mais tu me diras ça, hein?**_

_**Quoi d'autre, Ah Renée, bien sur que c'est elle qui avait choisi le psy, Bella était mineure et ce charlatan était simplement à l'image de la mère!**_

_**quant au nombre de chapitres, je ne sais pas trop, aux alentours d'une dizaine je pense.**_

_**Voilà, voilà!**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes  
><strong>_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Passer une nouvelle nuit dans ses bras était tout simplement merveilleux, avoir profiter de ses lèvres pleines, et de sa langue chaude contre la mienne m'avait fait découvrir des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. J'étais totalement amoureux de Bella, je ne savais même pas que tant d'amour pour quelqu'un était possible. A mon réveil, je l'avais regardé dormir, j'avais eu si peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, mais non, elle était là dans mon lit, dans mes draps. Je finis par me lever, je ne voulais qu'elle soit inconfortable si elle sentait le désir ardent que j'éprouvais à l'instant. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner, j'avais décider de lui faire une surprise et de le lui amener au lit. J'avais même coupé une fleur dans un bouquet d'Esmée pour la mettre sur le plateau, mais je n'avais pas été assez rapide, puisque je me retrouvais nez à nez avec ma belle à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Finalement elle décida de prendre le repas sur la terrasse, et ça me faisait plaisir qu'elle profite enfin de l'extérieur, elle qui était restée enfermée durant toutes ces années. Cependant, depuis une semaine, il y avait quelque chose qui me mettait mal à l'aise, quelque chose que j'avais découvert lors de son week end chez nous et pour lequel je n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse.

Je me décidais à lui poser la question, aujourd'hui, nous n'étions que tous les deux et je pensais que c'était le moment parfait. Nous nous étions rapproché physiquement, et j'étais absolument certain qu'elle avait autant confiance en moi que moi en elle.

Je lui avais demandé, en reprenant ses mots d'hier si je pouvais lui poser une question plus ? personnelle ?

_ " Hum, est ce que j'ai droit à un jocker?" me demanda t'elle avec une mine boudeuse

_ " Pas question, trouillarde! ", lui rétorquais-je

Ma question l'avait non pas surprise, je pense qu'elle s'y attendait, mais l'avait tout de même perturbée, elle était particulièrement nerveuse et le fait qu'elle me dise le mot ? honte ? me rappela instantanément un douloureux moment que j'avais vécu quelques temps après mon retour.

Je me déplaçais pour me mettre face à elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle éprouve une honte quelconque ni par rapport à moi ni par rapport à ma famille. Une chose que j'avais bien retenue maintenant, c'est que nous n'avions à avoir honte de rien, nous n'étions responsables de rien. Nous avions été des victimes, des victimes innocentes et tout ce que nous avions subi n'était en rien une conséquence de ce que nous étions; nous n'avions rien provoqué, nous n'avions pas à nous sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit, et il fallait que ma douce s'en persuade aussi.

Je me décidais alors à lui raconter comment j'avais réagit un jour après qu'Emmett m'ait crié dessus, comment mu par un stupide réflexe, j'avais bien failli faire une fellation à mon propre frère par peur des coups. Je lui avais raconté toute l'histoire, en la regardant dans les yeux, pour qu'elle comprenne que quelque soit la honte que j'avais ressenti à ce moment, c'était du passé.

Ses larmes silencieuses me brisaient le c?ur, je me doutais qu'elle vivait à travers mon histoire, qu'elle ressentait mon désarroi. Quand j'eus fini, je sentais mes propres larmes me piquer les yeux, pas parce que j'avais de nouveau honte de ce qui c'était passé, mais surtout parce que je revoyais les yeux de ma famille à ce moment là. Je savais que mon père avait voulu les protéger, en leur disant le minimum sur ce que j'avais vécu, surtout à ma mère, et que par ce que je venais de faire, elle avait découvert avec horreur une de mes punitions.

Bella s'était approchée de moi pour m'embrasser, puis je l'avais prise sur mes genoux où elle s'était blottie, continuant de verser ses larmes. Alors que je ne m'y attendais plus vraiment, elle avait commencé à me raconter ce qui s'était passé après mon départ. J'étais comme en état de choc, en découvrant l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait subi, mais je n'eus guère le temps de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, qu'elle partait en courant. Je la suivis rapidement, la retrouvant agenouillée devant la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant dans de grands spasmes, son repas du matin. J'essayais de la soutenir, me retenant moi même de régurgiter tant je me sentais mal.

Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, puis la montais dans mon cabinet de toilette, pour lui passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Je lui laissais, à sa demande, un peu d'intimité pour qu'elle prenne une douche. Je pus enfin me poser, et me laissais tomber assis sur le bord de mon lit, ma tête entre mes mains. Ainsi, prendre nos corps et notre dignité ne leur avait pas suffit, il l'avait torturé, la marquant à vie, ou à mort puisque certainement il pensait l'avoir tué. Je voulais lui dire encore une fois combien j'étais désolé, désolé d'avoir recouvré la liberté à sa place, désolé de ne pas avoir souffert à sa place, désolé d'avoir été un jeune adolescent impulsif et terrorisé.

J'essayais de retrouver un calme relatif et entendre l'eau de la douche couler m'y aida un peu. Je me sentais un peu sonné, et mécontent aussi de l'orientation que j'avais donné à notre journée. Je n'aurais jamais du aborder des sujets aussi délicats, alors que je voulais que nous passions une journée tous les deux. Je décidais de me reprendre, et de faire en sorte que le reste de ce jour soit plus léger, voir si possible joyeux.

Entendant la porte de la salle de douche s'ouvrir, je lui adressais un petit sourire puis lui ouvris mes bras, espérant qu'elle vienne s'y réfugier. J'avais soudainement peur qu'elle ne décide de rentrer chez elle, puisque je n'avais été bon qu'à la faire pleurer. Mais quand je la sentis contre moi, mon coeur se mit à bondir dans ma poitrine, Je l'embrassais laissant mes lèvres capturer son lobe d'oreille, tout en envoyant de l'air chaud avec mon nez, ce qui la fit sourire, et je la fis basculer sur mon torse. Je l'entourais de mes jambes, comme pour lui expliquer qu'elle était ma captive, ma moitié, ma raison de vivre. Nos baisers étaient alternativement doux et durs, mes mains pétrissaient son crâne et emmêlaient ses cheveux, puis descendirent lentement dans son dos. C'était pour moi inévitable, je voulais découvrir au moins au toucher ce qu'il lui avait fait, à défaut de pouvoir le voir de mes yeux. Je laissais passer un moment avant de me risquer sous son maillot, et voyant qu'elle ne m'en empêchait pas, je traçais lentement chaque lettre de mon prénom avec mes doigts, finissant par les deux grands traits horizontaux qui le soulignaient.

Puis je croisais son regard, et laissaient ses lèvres errer sur mon cou. Je me mis debout brusquement, alors qu'elle serrait ses jambes autour de ma taille pour ne pas tomber, et me mis à tournoyer. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, laissant ses cheveux voleter au grès de mes mouvements tout en souriant. C'était décidé le reste de la journée serait rythmé par son sourire, elle était si belle dans ses moments là. Je lui proposais alors de profiter de la piscine, lui indiquant le maillot de bain qui était toujours dans ma chambre depuis le semaine dernière.

Elle le prit avec un sourire ainsi qu'un de mes T-Shirt, alors que je lui indiquais qu'elle allait devoir m'affronter au volley, si elle ne voulait pas être ridicule lors d'un prochain match familial et que je me dirigeais dans la douche, pour me changer d'une part et pour éviter l'oreiller qu'elle me lançait d'autre part.

Notre jeu de ballon ne dura pas longtemps, elle le lançais à raz de l'eau pour m'éclabousser, et ses rires et ses cris me ravirent alors que je nageais vers elle pour la couler.

_ " Ma vengeance va être terrible miss Swan " lui dis je en attrapant une de ses jambes

Elle réussit à s'échapper et attrapa une grosse bouée qui se trouvait sur le bord pour la mettre entre nos deux deux corps.

_ " Pff, tu crois vraiment que ça m'arrêtera? " je plongeais sous la bouée pour ressortir de l'autre côté, et la bloquais contre un des rebord

_ " On fait moins la fière jeune fille? "

_ " Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, monsieur Cullen " me dit elle en bouchant son nez et disparaissant sous l'eau.

Sa tentative de fuite me fit rire et je la repêchais rapidement, sa tête à vingt centimètres de la surface

_ " Je crois qu'il faut d'abord que tu apprennent à nager sous l'eau si tu veux m'échapper "

Elle se mit à rire, me disant qu'à tous les coups elle avait l'air ridicule, et elle était bien contente qu'Emmett n'ait pas été témoin de ce triste essai. Je riais aussi, lui demandant effectivement d'arrêter de nager avec un seul bras, l'autre lui servant à pincer son adorable nez.

Son corps, toujours entre le mien et le rebord, était une divine tentation. Son T-Shirt mouillé laissait apparaître son maillot de bain, et m'en approchais de plus en plus, capturant ses lèvres. Je me noyais dans le marron de son regard envoutant, appuyant sa douce poitrine contre mon torse. Elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou, et je glissais mes mains dans son dos, soulevant doucement le bas de ce T-shirt qui était décidément de trop entre nous. Elle se recula légèrement en soutenant mon regard, elle me fit alors un léger signe de tête et souleva ses bras afin que je lui retire. J'étais à la fois inquiet de ce que j'allais découvrir et heureux de constater à quel point sa confiance en moi était inébranlable ! Je jetais ce morceau de tissu sur le bord et baissais mon regard sur sa poitrine magnifique.

_ " Ne te cache jamais plus, Bella, tu es si belle "

Je fondis de nouveau sur sa bouche qu'elle entrouvrit pour moi, et elle colla son corps contre le mien. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de contentement lorsqu'elle frôla mon érection, et je reculais vivement mon bassin pour ne pas la gêner.

_ " Y aurait il un animal caché en vous monsieur Cullen? "

_ " Désolé, je ne peux pas contrôler cette partie de mon anatomie quand je suis avec toi! "

_ "Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment...C'est à la fois troublant et excitant de voir que c'est moi qui déclenche ça "

_ " Waouh! Si tu me dis encore une fois que je t'excite, je ne réponds plus de rien! "

_ " Eh, rêve pas trop mon vieux! Je veux juste dire que ça ne me dérange pas, et que je sais que jamais tu ne me feras de mal...Hum, en fait je ne trouve pas ça désagréable " me dit elle en rougissant et en frappant mon épaule dans le même temps

Je la regardais dans les yeux avant de recoller lentement mon corps contre le sien, savourant les sensations que ça me procuraient. Au bout d'un moment la sentant trembler, je lui proposais de sortir, afin que nous nous installions au soleil. Je lui pris la main et l'emmenais à ma suite hors de l'eau.

Nous prîmes place sur deux transats côte à côte, et lui demandais si je pouvais lui mettre de la crème solaire :

_ " Tu devrais te protéger, Bella, ta peau est si pâle que tu risques de bruler! Hum, je peux t'aider si tu veux "

Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle me dise oui, et me laisse la possibilité de passer mes mains sur sa peau nue. Quand elle acquiesça, je crus que mon coeur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine. Je m'approchais doucement de ses chevilles, puis commençais à y passer la crème, doucement, remontant sur chacun de ses mollets, l'un après l'autre. Ses yeux m'observant tout d'abord, se fermèrent et un léger sourire prit place sur son visage.

Je remis de la crème sur mes mains et continuais doucement ma remontée de son genou à sa cuisse. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, je voyais sa poitrine se soulever tandis que mes doigts frôlaient la limite de son slip de bain. Puis je passais plus lentement encore à l'autre jambe. Je me sentais quasiment euphorique, mes entrailles frémissaient, mon coeur cognait de façon intense... Je poursuivis par ses bras, histoire de calmer ma montée d'adrénaline, partant de ses poignets délicats à ses épaules, puis redescendant sur le haut de sa poitrine que j'effleurais de ma main en continuant mon chemin sur son ventre.

Son sourire s'était élargi, je guettais scrupuleusement ses réactions, ne voulant pas risquer le geste de trop, mais je crois bien qu'à se moment elle aurait pu se mettre à ronronner...elle avait l'air d'apprécier mon tendre tourment. J'étais presque frustré d'avoir déjà fini, alors je lui demandais de se retourner. Elle attendit quelques instants en me regardant droit dans les yeux...

J' y voyais un peu de crainte ou de peur, à l'idée que je ne découvre enfin son dos meurtri. Mais elle referma les yeux en avalant sa salive, et s'allongea finalement sur le ventre. Je ne fis aucun commentaire sur ce qui s'offrait à cet instant à ma vue, mais si je m'y attendais, ma respiration se bloqua d'elle même en découvrant les lettres gravées, je les étudiais sans rien dire tout en étalant la crème solaire sur ses mollets et remontais sur ses cuisses, insistant légèrement sur l'intérieur où sa peau si fine était douce comme de la soie. Chaque lettre était de taille et de profondeur différentes, le E était plus grand et plus profond que les autres lettres, mais le pire étaient ces deux traits qui le soulignaient, on pouvait aisément y deviner la rage de son auteur. Je finis par fermer mes yeux en plaçant chacun de mes genoux de chaque côté de son fessier, faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser, puis étalais lentement, comme un massage, la protection sur son dos en remontant jusqu'à sa nuque dégagée.

Une fois fini, je me relevais et retournais m'allonger à ses côtés. Elle était restée sur le ventre et rouvrit les yeux. Elle me proposa de me rendre la pareille, et ce fut un moment tout particulièrement intense, pour moi. Ses mains partout sur mon corps me rendaient fou, mon érection était, je pense, à son maximum, et je ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsque ses ongles atteignirent la limite de mon entre jambe. Je me refusais à ouvrir les yeux, tout entier à ses nouvelles expériences, je sentais que ma bouche s'était entrouverte, et ma respiration s'était accélérer...Je crois que je fus presque soulagé lorsqu'elle eut fini, je me demandais quelle aurait été sa réaction si j'avais succombé à l'orgasme que je sentais monter en moi...Mon dieu, ça aurait été mon premier!

Je rouvris finalement les yeux et tournais légèrement mon regard pour croiser le sien. Elle me souriait, si belle.

_ " C'était très agréable, Bella "

_ " C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre! "ria t'elle

_ " Hum, et pour toi? "

_ " Agréable aussi...Tu sais je m'étais toujours demandé, en voyant des scènes d'amour dans des films, s'il était vraiment possible de prendre du plaisir...Je veux dire quand un homme et une femme se caressent ou ...autre...Je pensais que c'était juste...je ne sais pas...une composition... "

_ " Et? "

_ " Je pense que finalement, c'est peut être une réalité. En tout cas pour moi, ça a été très plaisant...Tu as les mains très douces "

_ " Merci...Je ne suis surement pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler, mais je sais de source sure que faire l'amour procure vraiment un plaisir...intense "

_ " Waouh, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça?"

_ " Hum, les cris de Rosalie et Emmett...Les premiers temps, franchement, ils n'étaient pas très discrets...D'ailleurs, une fois Esmée s'est fâchée! On avait entendu Rose crier une bonne partie de la nuit, et je te jure qu'elle en redemandait "

On se mit à rire tous les deux, de gêne surement, puis je repris :

_ " Et puis, avec le temps, tu verras qu'Emmett ne se gêne pas pour en parler, il se considère comme un véritable étalon...Il m'a expliqué que dans ces moments là, il ressentait un plaisir intense...quelque chose que rien ne peut égaler.. "

_ " Et tu crois que pour les filles c'est la même chose? "

_ " Je suppose, mais je n'ai jamais posé la question...Imagine la tête de ma soeur si je lui demande si Jasper la fait grimper aux rideaux...Argh, non, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir, c'est ma soeur après tout! "

_ " C'est curieux, même après si longtemps, je ne peux pas croire qu'avoir ne serait ce qu'une once de plaisir, sois possible... "

Nous finîmes par fermer les yeux tous les deux, replongeant pour ma part, sept ans en arrière. Je pouvais comprendre ce que Bella voulait dire, mais nous n'avions pas connu d'acte d'amour, juste de la bestialité, et j'imaginais que la différence était là...enfin pour elle, car pour moi, je considérais que ce que j'avais vécu n'était de toute façon qu'un acte torture pur et simple, contre nature.

Le reste de la journée se passa gentiment, et je commençais à entrevoir l'instant où Bella allait devoir rentrer, ce qui me rendait nerveux.

_ " Bella, je ne veux pas ne pas te voir pendant une semaine...C'était vraiment trop difficile pour moi, la dernière fois. "

_ " Tu travailles comment les prochains jours? "

_ " J'ai cours demain et après demain, puis vendredi samedi et dimanche, je suis en repos avant mes examens la semaine prochaine...Je me disais que tu pourrais rester ici, on se verrait le soir, et nous passerions notre week end ensemble "

_ " Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester toute seule ici pendant que tu es en cours, et samedi normalement Angela passe me voir...Je crois qu'elle est curieuse et impatiente que je lui parle de toi! "

_ " Tu ne serais pas seule, normalement Carlisle doit avoir son repos demain et après demain et... "

_ " Non, je...je ne me vois pas rester ici seule avec ton père...tu comprends, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance...enfin c'est...juste pas possible "

_ " Il ne te gênera pas, tu sais je pense qu'il sais très bien ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire... "

_ " C'est pas ça, Edward, je ne suis pas prête à rester avec juste lui, et puis il ne se sentira pas libre de ses mouvements, sera toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'on se croisera, et moi je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise non plus...Je suis désolée, mais ne me demande pas l'impossible...c'est trop tôt! "

_ " Excuse moi, tu as raison "murmurais-je, " Peut être que je peux venir te voir alors vendredi, et comme ça samedi je ferais la connaissance de ton amie? "

_ " Oui, bien sur, et je suis certaine que tu vas beaucoup l'aimé... mais tu ne dois pas réviser? "

_ " Bella, j'ai passé toutes ces dernières années le nez dans mes bouquins, crois moi, ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment c'est d'être avec toi "

Je rapprochais mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour m'accueillir et je tirais son transat pour nous rapprocher plus encore. J'avais réussit à négocier que deux petits jours sans la voir, mais je savais à l'avance que j'allais ressentir un manque énorme, sauf que cette fois, je n'avais plus peur. Je savais que ma vie était avec elle, que j'étais éperdument et inconditionnellement amoureux d'elle.

Nous passâmes encore du temps au soleil avant que je ne me décide à la raccompagner chez elle, où nous nous embrassâmes encore de longs moments avant que le coeur déchiré, l'abandonnant avec elle, je ne m'en retourne.

Le vendredi pointa son nez somme toute assez rapidement. Mes parents avaient été un peu déçu de voir que Bella n'avait voulu rester chez nous, mais je voyais aussi combien ils étaient heureux pour moi. Je croisais de temps à autres leurs regards emplis d'amour en me voyant si serein et plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Esmée nous avait préparé encore une fois de quoi faire un repas dehors si le coeur nous en disait, et à ma grande joie Bella accepta. Je la remmenais au parc et nous fîmes tout d'abord une longue promenade avant de nous installer à l'ombre d'un arbre pour manger. La voir s'extasier devant devant un vol de canard, ou un couple de cygnes était une véritable bouffée d'air frais, et quand je décidais que pour le dessert le glacier ambulant ferait l'affaire, je crus bien, qu'elle allait se mettre à faire des cabrioles...Je n'avais pas vraiment réaliser que même une glace à emporter était quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de goûter depuis bien longtemps. Son choix se porta sur une boule au citron puis une au cassis, faite maison d'après l'enseigne, alors que j'optais pour deux boules chocolat. Installés sous notre arbre, je la regardais déguster, ses yeux étaient fermés, et elle soupirait de contentement.

Le retour a son appartement fut joyeux, nous partions en fous rires sur les paroles de vieilles chansons, qui passaient à la radio, et nous reprenions en coeur les refrains, chantant de plus en plus fort pour couvrir la voix de l'autre. J'étais on ne peut plus heureux et je crois, non, je suis sur qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Puis après une soirée DVD, où je lui promis que la prochaine fois nous nous essayerions au karaoké, nous allâmes nous coucher.

Son amie Angela arriva en fin de matinée, et leurs retrouvailles furent pleine de joie et de rire. Son amie s'extasia sur les couleurs qu'avait enfin pris Bella depuis ses quelques sorties avec moi ou chez moi. Je fus assez gêné de tous ses remerciements, après tout je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire mais d'après elle, je tenais presque du miracle. Il fallut lui raconter en détail nos retrouvailles, dont pourtant elle avait déjà eu connaissance, puis tout ce que nous avions fait depuis. Elle était sidérée qu'en l'espace de si peu de temps, une telle évolution ai pu avoir lieu chez Bella, et elle en était ravie pour nous. Angela était une jeune femme très gentille et très patiente, elle avait une grande capacité d'écoute et ses yeux ne reflétaient que bienveillance. Je me disais qu'elle avait particulièrement bien choisi son métier, et qu'avec elle ses patients devaient se sentir à l'aise.

La fin de journée tirait déjà à sa fin, et je me décidais à les laisser entre elles, pour rentrer chez moi. Je voulais profiter de mon dimanche, pour me reposer, vérifier encore une fois mon cartable pour mon examen, et profiter une fois encore des paroles apaisantes de mon père ou de Jasper.

Ma semaine fut particulièrement intense, les épreuves écrites se succédaient aux épreuves pratiques, et même si je devais attendre le verdict des jurys, je savais rien qu'à leurs regards, qu'au moins toutes mes épreuves pratiques, ainsi que mon rapport d'internat, étaient largement positifs. Il me restait donc à patienter un mois de plus pour avoir le résultat officiel, et savoir si je pouvais enfin entamer ma dernière année, avant d'être officiellement le deuxième " Docteur Cullen ".

Mon planning m'avait été donné pour les semaines à venir, jusqu'à la reprise de mes prochains cours en fait, et j'étais plus que content de voir que jusqu'à octobre, j'allais alterner trois jours de garde avec trois jours de repos, et qu'on m'avait accordé également deux semaines de congés, la dernière d'Août et la première de septembre. J'allais pouvoir user et abuser de mon temps libre avec ma belle, et essayer de continuer à lui faire prendre confiance en l'extérieur...j'avais véritablement hâte de pouvoir l'inviter à sortir au restaurant.

J'étais particulièrement fatigué mais heureux d'en avoir fini avec ces épreuves...Bella m'avait cruellement manqué. Il fut convenu, qu'elle viendrait passer son week end chez nous, avant que je ne ré-enchaine mes gardes.

_**Point de vue de Carlisle**_

Dire qu'avec Esmée nous étions enfin heureux, serait un doux euphémisme...Nous étions beaucoup plus que cela. Notre fils s'épanouissait de jour en jour, et le voir si souvent sourire, les yeux dans le vague, quand il pensait à Bella, nous mettait du baume au coeur. De plus, le fait qu'il est réussi si facilement, ou du moins, si rapidement à la faire sortir de chez elle pour venir ici, ou pour un pique nique, me laissait penser que Bella allait très vite aller mieux. Et ça se serait vraiment merveilleux pour eux deux.

J'avais pris la liberté d'appeler le père de Bella suite à son appel chez nous, pour le rassurer d'une part, mais surtout parce que je voulais obtenir son autorisation pour avoir avoir accès au dossier médicale de celle qui, je l'espérais, serait notre nouvelle fille. Charlie était un homme charmant, bien qu'un peu bourru, mais après presqu'une heure de conversation, je pouvais dire aussi que c'était surtout un homme blessé par la vie. Il s'était retrouvé plus que démuni devant la détresse de sa fille unique, ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider sans lui faire peur. Seul le temps avait finalement fait son ouvrage, et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas nous avoir connu à l'époque, de ne pas avoir su donner à Bella la chance qu'avait Edward aujourd'hui de vivre librement. Il restait cependant et à juste titre, très fier de sa fille, qui avait tout de même réussi à se faire par elle même une vie professionnelle prolifique.

Grâce à Charlie, j'avais obtenu rapidement par mail une copie de tout le suivi médicale de Bella. Je n'en avais parlé à personne d'autre que Jasper, lui indiquant seulement les éléments clés qui pourraient lui servir à la comprendre et à l'aider du mieux possible. Déjà, il y a sept ans, lorsque j'avais compris que seul Jasper dans un premier temps serait le mieux placé pour aider mon fils, je lui avais confié, malgré son âge, les lourds secrets de sa captivité. Il ne m'avait jamais trahi, et avait utilisé ses capacités d'analyse d'une façon extraordinaire. Je souhaitais du plus profond de mon coeur, qu'il en aille de même avec Bella. Le plus important étant qu'elle fasse d'elle même la démarche de confiance.

Edward avait passé ses examens annuels, et je ne m'inquiétais nullement des résultats, je n'étais surement pas très partial, mais je savais qu'il était brillant dans son domaine qu'il serait sans nul doute l'un des meilleurs.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent Bella se fit plus présente, elle venait à chaque fin de garde d'Edward, pour notre plus grande joie. Elle avait par trois reprises eu des entretiens avec Jasper, la première fois Edward était également présent, mais les deux fois suivantes, elle avait exprimé le besoin d'être seule avec celui qu'elle dénommait son " psy préféré ". Pendant ces moments, Edward était comme un lion en cage, Alice avait eu du mal à lui faire quitter l'étage, ou plus exactement le devant de sa chambre, où il guettait un appel à l'aide de sa belle.

Cependant, à chaque fois, nous lui rappelions que lui aussi avait eu besoin de ses faces à faces avec Jasper, pour se sentir enfin plus libre. D'ailleurs l'effet était très surprenant avec Bella, car si j'étais maintenant le seul avec qui elle avait encore un peu de difficulté, elle s'était maintenant très liée avec Alice et Rose, et même Emmett qui la faisait beaucoup rire, arrivait à l'approcher sans trop de problème lorsqu'ils jouaient tous ensemble au ballon ou encore dans la piscine.

Nous fûmes cependant très surpris lorsqu'elle répondit présente à une soirée entre fille qui eut lieu chez Rose. A la demande de Jasper cette soirée avait été programmée un soir ou Edward était de garde, de façon à ne pas briser leur routine.

Emmett et Jasper s'étaient donc retrouver chez nous, et nous avions passé une soirée très ? mecs ? devant un match de base ball avec pizza et bière. Esmée s'était retranché sur l'ordinateur, préparant ses devis pour anticiper nos congés, qui auraient lieu bientôt. Nous avions prévu de partir faire une croisière en méditerranée avec Alice, Emmett et leurs moitiés, laissant derrière nous Edward et Bella. Ceci dit, lorsque nous avions réservé notre escapade, Bella n'était pas encore entrée dans nos vies, et il est vrai que nous avions ensuite hésité à donner suite, jusqu'à ce que chacun leur tour nous donne leur bénédiction.

Nous étions d'ailleurs en train de parler de notre futur séjour, lorsqu'Emmett posa une question qui ramena Esmée parmi nous :

_ " Dites, ils en sont où exactement Edward et Bella? "

_ " A quel sujet ?" lui demanda Jasper, qui était visé par la question

_ " Ben, tu sais...Ils sont toujours en contact, ils se touchent le bras, ou se tiennent la main, ou encore font leur truc bizarre la main sur le visage de l'autre... et quand ils se regardent on pourrait presque croire qu'il va y avoir combustion spontanée, et pourtant ils ne se sont jamais embrassés...alors je me demande simplement si il y a quelque chose entre eux? "

_ " TU ne les as jamais vu s'embrasser, Emmett "

_ " Parce que toi oui peut être? "

_ " Sans trahir aucun secret, oui, je les ai vu, et je te jure que c'était chaud... Je me suis senti de trop...mais je pense que si Bella ne l'avait pas embrassé ce jour là, Edward ne m'aurait pas laissé seul avec elle, haha! "

_ " Putain, c'est pas vrai! Edward a embrassé sa première fille, et il ne m'en a pas parlé...Tu parles d'un frangin! "

_ " Emmett! surveille ton langage " lui dit Esmée en lui faisant les gros yeux, puis elle se tourna vers moi en souriant

_ " C'est merveilleux Carlisle! Tu le savais? "

_ " Hum, je m'en doutais un peu...En fait, il est passé me voir lors d'une pause à l'hôpital, et nous avons pris un café ensemble, comme souvent, mais quand il est parti il m'a dit qu'il était pressé de finir sa garde pour retrouver les lèvres de sa bien aimée! "

_ " Et tu ne m'as rien dit! "

_ " Non, et j'avais beau les observer moi aussi, je ne les ai jamais vu s'embrasser! "

_ " AhAh dit Emmett, il ne t'a pas précisé de quelles lèvres il parlait le frangin! "

_ " Em, c'est fin ça! " lui dit Jasper

_ " Je ne sais pas si c'est fin, mais tu as surement la réponse cher psy? "

_ " Ecoute, la seule chose que je peux te dire, Em, c'est que quand Edward aura besoin de conseil pour aller plus loin, lorsqu'ils seront prêts, l'un comme l'autre, c'est vers toi qu'il se tournera! Et si j'ai un bon conseil à te donner, ça sera de prendre très au sérieux sa requête, de tourner tout ce que tu lui diras sur la douceur, les caresses, si jamais leur premier contact physique se passait mal, ça les renverrait l'un comme l'autre à la case départ! "

_ " T'inquiète Jaz, j'assurerai le rôle du grand frère dans sa splendeur, et quoique tu penses je ne suis pas une brute avec ta soeur, c'est bestial que quand elle le veut... "

_ " Stop, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ma soeur, veux tu que je te dise ce que je fais avec Alice... "

_ " Euh, les garçons, c'est pas que se soit inintéressant mais je vous rappelle qu'Esmée et moi sommes là, hein! "

_ " Oups, désolé Esmée, Carlisle! " dit Jasper en grimaçant

_ " Pas grave, Jasper, Carlisle et moi nous doutons bien qu'Alice n'est plus vierge! " lui répondit Esmée en riant

_ " Ouais, par contre le frangin l'est toujours lui...Tu crois qu'ils vont attendre encore sept ans avant de franchir le cap, parce qu'à ce rythme là, Edward va avoir des crampes au poignet, ce qui n'est pas top dans son métier, haha " rigola Emmett

_ " Franchement, Em, parfois t'es lourd! Edward n'aura pas de crampe au poignet parce que se masturber n'est pas quelque chose qu'il lui soit envisageable de faire, et pour en finir avec cette discussion, je te rappelle qu'il a retrouvé une vigueur sexuelle que depuis la réapparition de Bella dans sa vie, ce qui est somme toute assez récent. Il lui faut du temps pour s'accepter comme homme, et là Bella l'aide beaucoup...Ils sont complémentaires sur pas mal de points, et très sincèrement ça viendra plus tôt qu'on ne le pense... "

Esmée me sauta dans les bras, radieuse, et je priais intérieurement pour que plus jamais, le bonheur de ma famille ne soit remis en cause.

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Depuis qu'Edward avait passé ses examens, je passais d'avantage de temps avec sa famille, enfin surtout ses parents, Alice et Jasper et de temps en temps avec Rose et Emmett mais surtout si j'étais présente le week-end. Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux, et je devais pour ça beaucoup à Jasper. J'avais pris sur moi de le rencontrer et je devais admettre que son empathie à mon encontre était complète. Il m'écoutait, et me comprenait même à demi mot, il m'aidait à avancer.

Rose et Alice étaient des folles dingues qui mettaient ma vie à l'envers, elles avaient eu un peu de mal au départ mais leur naturel avait repris le dessus, et je dois dire qu'ensemble nous rions beaucoup. Même Emmett ne me faisait plus si peur, derrière son côté ours se cachait un amour de garçon, qui ne pensait qu'à faire des blagues, et j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à le laisser m'attraper lorsqu'on jouait dans la piscine, ou au ballon. Jasper, était après Edward celui qui avait ma confiance, et j'écoutais toujours très attentivement son avis.

Quand les filles m'avaient proposé une ? soirée filles ?, je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre et j'avais hésité jusqu'à ce que mon regard ne croise celui de mon psy préféré qui hocha discrètement de la tête. Edward qui était à mes côté, avait serré ma main dans la sienne, et ne l'avait relâché de soulagement lorsqu'il avait compris que cette soirée serait programmé un de ses soirs de garde. Il s'était alors approché de mon oreille pour me susurrer que je risquais de leur servir de poupée Barbie pour la soirée, et qu'il me soutiendrait moralement...

En fait cette soirée avait été parfaite, ou presque. Elle tombait un vendredi soir, et je devais laisser ma voiture chez les Cullen, partir avec Alice, pour nous rendre ensemble chez Rose. Emmett avait un peu râler pour le principe de se retrouver virer de chez lui, et obliger de retourner vivre chez ses parents...mais j'avais rapidement vu qu'en fait il en était heureux.

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! dîtes le moi...bizz**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais mon week end a été chargé...J'étais à la recherche d'un appartement pour ma fille pour sa licence pro, sachant qu'elle commence en entreprise le 1er aout...heureusement qu'il y a internet!

_**Merci Ag : Si je retrouve l'adresse de Renée, promis je te la fais suivre. Bizz**_

_**Merci à aelita48, Grazie, LyraParleOr, fifer, Tinga Bella, Jackye, Delphine94, Val'O ou-Twilight, edbelle pour vos félicitations et vos encouragements  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue d'Alice<strong>_

Avec Rose, nous avions préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour notre soirée filles. Nous avions attentivement écouté les conseils de Jasper de façon à faire en sorte que Bella se sente en confiance et que la soirée soit une réussite pour elle. Nous étions cependant un peu stressé... J'avais dit à Jasper que lors de nos soirées avec Rose nous faisions souvent des essayages de fringues généralement rigolotes, et nous avions profité des soldes pour faire le plein de nouveautés. Nous avions acheté de nouveaux vêtements aussi pour Bella, tous en matière fluide, qui lui permettraient de mettre ses formes en valeur sans rien de provoquant. J'avais juste insisté pour une superbe robe dos nu, malgré l'avertissement de Rose, puis perdu dans notre délire nous lui avions aussi choisi des sous vêtements sobres mais sympas...Maintenant que la soirée était là, nous n'étions plus aussi sereines, ni l'une ni l'autre.

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

L'appartement de Rose et Emmett comportait un grand séjour-salle à manger avec une belle cuisine ouverte et deux grandes chambres. Dans l'une d'elle, celle qu'ils occupaient se trouvait un lit immense, qui occupait près des deux tiers de la surface, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait acheter des draps de cette dimension. La décoration était simple et lumineuse à l'image du couple qu'ils formaient, et je remarquais avec plaisir que leurs portraits que j'avais fait était encadré et accroché face à leur lit.

Dans la deuxième chambre, un lit de taille normal était couvert de sacs de vêtements, et je compris vite que nous allions faire de nombreux essayages. J'eus quelques sueurs froides en découvrant les sacs de lingerie, alors qu'elles étaient en proie à une hystérie croissante. Elles plongeaient l'une après l'autre leurs mains dans la fine dentelle et la soie et je les regardais faire crispée.

- " Ah Bella, ça c'est ta taille! " me cria Alice en me lançant un premier ensemble de dentelle blanche.

Je regardais hypnotisée ces petites choses dans mes mains, ne sachant pas trop bien ce qu'elle souhaitait que j'en fasse. Je la remerciais d'un sourire timide, tandis que je voyais Rose commencer à se déshabiller pour essayer une de ses tenues.

- " Euh, si tu préfères l'essayer dans la salle de bain Bella, tu peux, sinon nous ça ne nous dérange pas que tu le fasses ici avec nous " me dit Rose qui avait perçu mon malaise.

- " Je ne...enfin je les essaierais chez moi.. " répondis-je ne sachant plus ou poser mon regard. Elles étaient en tenue d'Eve devant moi et pas du tout gênées contrairement à moi. Je n'osais plus les regarder, ni l'une ni l'autre et sortis de la pièce. Je me laissais choir sur le canapé, cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale...Bon sang, je croyais qu'une soirée fille ça allait se passer avec des DVD et des pizzas, un moment où on parlerait de tout et n'importe quoi...je commençais à comprendre le côté poupée dont m'avais parlé Edward!

Je les vis arriver vers moi portant leurs nouveaux sous vêtements et tournoyant dans la pièce. Elles étaient si souriantes et détendues que je ne pus m'empêcher de retrouver mon sourire moi aussi

- " Wahou, vous êtes superbes, on dirait les filles dans les magasines! "? leur dis-je. Et c'est vrai qu'elles étaient plus qu'éblouissantes l'une comme l'autre. " Euh, Emmett et Jasper aiment ce genre de choses " rajoutais-je en rougissant

- " Bella, tous les hommes aiment ce genre de choses, je t'assure " me dit Rose en s'asseyant près de moi " même Edward, j'en suis certaine! "

- " Euh, je ne sais pas...c'est provoquant non? "

- " Ttt Ttt seuls nos hommes les voient ces tenues, elles sont généralement cachées par nos vêtements en temps normal...la preuve tu ne les avais jamais soupçonnées avant, non? "

- " Vous portez tout le temps des sous vêtements comme ceux ci? "

- " Bien sur ma belle, ça fait partie de notre séduction...Il n'y a rien de mieux que leurs yeux qui pétillent quand on se dévoile le soir, rien que pour eux! Tu ne veux pas essayer un de tes ensembles? "

- " Je ne suis pas certaine que ça m'aille aussi bien qu'à vous, je n'ai jamais mis ...ça, et je ne crois pas qu'Edward les verra un jour! "

- " Essayes en au moins une, pour qu'on voit, après on passera aux robes d'été, aux robes habillées et aux chaussures! et nous, on est sures qu'Edward les verra un jour..."

- " Argh, vous souhaitez ma mort, hein ? "dis je en portant la main à mon coeur, ce qui eut le mérite de les faire rire, m'assurant qu'au contraire elles veillaient à ma résurrection.

Je partis alors en direction de la salle de bain, pour enfiler la tenue qui était toujours dans ma main. Je venais à peine de finir que la porte s'entrouvrit, pour faire place à leurs deux têtes. Leurs regards appréciateurs me scrutèrent pour se figer, non sur moi, mais derrière moi. Je tournais instinctivement la tête pour voir le reflet de mon dos dans la glace...Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucune de nous ne bouge, puis Alice retrouvant son sourire me dit :

- " J'avais prévu une robe dos nu pour toi, mais c'est pas grave je la ramènerais "

Devant la franchise de leur sourire je renonçais à ma première impulsion : la fuite. Au lieu de ça, j'enfilais un peignoir suspendu près de moi pour les suivre dans la chambre où elles me donnèrent de nouveaux vêtements à essayer.

Certains étaient à mon sens correct, deux jeans slim, des robes légères et agréables à porter, des T-Shirts et un superbe bustier bleu électrique. Je me demandais si tout ça était vraiment pour moi, mais à voir leurs visages radieux à chacun de mes essayages, je n'eus plus de doute. Finalement il n'y avait plus que moi qui servait de modèle, elles me tournaient autour l'une et l'autre, me faisaient m'assoir, me relever, tourner, essayaient diverses coiffures et au final je riais beaucoup de leurs mimiques. Elles étaient tellement heureuses, que je me laissais faire, et j'en étais presque à apprécier tous ces vêtements...

Je fus cependant soulagée lorsque les sacs me concernant furent vides. Alice m'annonça alors qu'il était temps de filer à la douche et me tandis un...pyjama!

- " Ben oui, c'est une soirée pyjama, nous avons pour cette occasion toutes les trois le même, avec notre prénom au dos et le prénom des deux autres sur les manches...et...sur les fesses il y a aussi ton prénom!cool hein! "

J'opinais en souriant, mais le mieux fut le moment où nous trouvâmes toutes les trois ainsi habillées, j'avais presque l'impression d'être en famille. Elles avaient prévu des DVD, une série de films qui s'appelait " l'arme fatale ", elles restèrent un moment sans voix lorsqu'elles comprirent que je ne connaissais pas.

Ce fut une soirée mémorable, on avait fini de regarder les deux premiers et je riais toujours, mais vu l'heure plus qu'avancée, il était deux heure du matin, nous décidâmes de nous coucher...toutes les trois dans le même lit.

En ouvrant les yeux, j'étais seule, mais je sentais l'odeur du café pas très loin...je jetais un oeil au radio réveil pour voir qu'il était déjà près de midi! Je me levais rapidement un peu honteuse et les rejoignis dans le salon.

- " Bonjour, désolée...vous auriez du me réveiller! " leur dis je

- " T'inquiète, ça ne fait que vingt minutes que nous sommes levées " me dit Rose

- " En fait, tu nous as réveillé quand tu t'es mise à appeler Edward! "rit Alice

- " Oh, et bien vous avez eu de la chance...en temps normal je suis plutôt sujette aux cauchemars! "

- " Heu, tu sais, nous aimerions beaucoup Alice et moi, que tu nous considères comme étant de ta famille! "

- " C'est déjà le cas Rose, vous êtes pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus de ma famille, hormis Charlie, vous m'apportez tous tellement de choses que je n'espérais pas... "

- " Bien, et tu sais qu'on peut tout dire aux membres de famille, hein? "

- " Où veux tu en venir, Rose? " soupirais je

- " En fait, tu vas te dire qu'on est bien curieuse, mais on se posait une question avec Alice... "

- " A propos de mon dos? " murmurais-je en regardant mes pieds

- " NON, non, ça on imagine bien que ça fait partie d'une période que tu veux oublier, et si un jour tu veux en parler, nous serons là, mais sache que rien ne t'y oblige... " - "

- " Oh, qu'est ce qui vous intrigue donc ? " répondis je soulagée

- " hum, voilà, je connais mon jumeau par coeur, et je sais qu'il est totalement fou de toi...Depuis ce soir de récital, et surtout que tu l'ais laissé rentrer dans ta vie, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux, grâce à toi il revit enfin, il sourit, il rit, et on voulait savoir si vous étiez...ensemble "

- " Hum, ensemble comme...un couple? "

- " Oui, quelque chose comme ça? "

- " Non, ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous...Nous n'avons pas vraiment de contact...physique "

- " Mais vous dormez ensemble pourtant? " insista Rosalie

- " Oui, exactement nous dormons! "

- " Tu n'as jamais eu envie de plus, envie qu'il te touche, qu'il te caresse? " questionna Alice surprise

- " C'est gênant, mais pour être franche avec vous...si. Surtout la fois où nous n'étions que tous les deux, je portais ton maillot de bain jaune Rose, et après la baignade, Edward m'a passé de la crème solaire sur le corps, et...je ne sais pas comment vous expliquez, mais c'était si agréable, ses mains sur mes jambes qui montaient...j'aurais voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais... "

Je les regardais, tout en sachant que j'étais rouge pivoine, et elles me fixaient toutes les deux attendant la suite

- " Et? " dirent elles en même temps

- " Bah, c'est tout. Après je lui ai rendu la pareil, et sa peau était douce et chaude, et j'y ai pris un certain plaisir aussi "

- " Tu aimes mon frère hein Bella? "

- " Si aimer veut dire que quand il n'est pas là il me manque, que je pense à lui tout le temps, et que quand il est là, j'ai un besoin constant de le toucher, alors...oui je crois que je l'aime "

- " C'est vrai, on a remarqué que vous vous touchiez tout le temps, le bras, la main ou la joue, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que se soit tout...C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé avant, ou bien vous n'en avez pas envie? "

- " Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Jasper, et c'est vrai qu'on a abordé aussi ce sujet délicat...En fait je sais que j'aimerai qu'il me touche, parfois ça me démange de le lui demander, mon problème est que dans le même temps j'ai peur...J'ai peur de souffrir parce que pour moi ce qui s'est passé là bas et accepter qu'Edward me touche me semble être la même chose. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire, mais d'après Jaz, il faut vraiment que j'arrive à dissocier les deux, que j'arrive à comprendre que les sentiments qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre feront toute la différence! " Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux, j'aurai voulu pouvoir leur dire ce que je ressentais mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur tout ce mélange d'émotion.

- " Ne pleure pas, ma belle, ce n'était pas le but. Ecoute ce que te dit Jasper, et suis à la fois ses conseils et ton instinct. La seule chose qui nous importe c'est que vous soyez heureux et épanouis à votre façon "

- " Merci "

Nous prîmes notre repas, après qu'Alice ai prévenu Esmée que nous ne rentrerions qu'en fin de journée.

Alors que Rose allait se doucher, Alice m'informa qu'elle me préparait mes affaires pour la journée. Après m'avoir fait un clin d'oeil, je la suivis dans la chambre d'ami.

- " Bella, tu me fais confiance, et tu vas mettre ce que je te sors, c'est à dire ce jean slim noir, et ce bustier bleu électrique...En dessous tu mets cet ensemble avec le soutien gorge sans bretelle. Quand se sera fait, je te coifferais et te maquillerais un peu! Et pas de discussion...je vais vous aider à ma façon! Je suis certaine que le frangin restera sans voix en te voyant ! "

- " Et c'est sensé nous aider? "

- " Oui, tu verras, il aura forcément envie de t'embrasser et peut être même que, si tu le laisses faire, il voudra découvrir tes sous vêtements...Tous les mecs en sont fous, il ne fait pas exception...enfin, je suppose...non, j'en suis certaine, avec un frère comme Emmett, il ne peut qu'aimer la lingerie! "

- " Outch...Je verrais Alice, laisse nous du temps...Ca ne fait que deux mois qu'on s'est retrouvé, nous ne nous sommes jamais dit des mots d'amour ou..enfin tu vois... alors ne nous imagines pas vautrés dans la luxure, hein, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes "

- " Je sais tout ça Bella, mais laisse moi rêver un peu, j'aimerai tellement vous voir totalement épanouis... Mais si tu as la moindre crainte, la moindre question, n'hésites jamais à nous en parler à Rose ou moi, ou encore Esmée si nous ne sommes pas là, OK? "

- " Promis Alice, et merci vraiment à toutes les deux pour cette soirée "

J'enfilais rapidement après ma douche la tenue que m'avait choisie Alice, et une paire de converse en toile noire, puis je les laissais s'affairer sur moi. Rosalie m'avait relevé les cheveux, en laissant retomber quelques mèches sur les côtés de mon visage, tandis qu'Alice traçait un léger coup de crayon sous mes yeux. Je lui avais demandé quelque chose de discret, et elle mit juste une touche de couleur marron sur mes paupières. Je ne voulais ni fond de teint ni blush sur mes joues, ni rouge sur mes lèvres.

Elles me firent me lever pour me présenter face à la glace en pied, en criant " TADAM ! " lorsque j'eus le droit de regarder. Waouh, c'était surprenant, tout en ayant l'impression d'être moi même, je me voyais différente, mes cheveux ainsi coiffés donnait une apparence de gracilité et de finesse à mon cou, et je dois dire que la tenue était parfaite. Je pivotais légèrement pour regarder mon dos, parfait, on ne voyait, ni ne devinait aucune de mes cicatrices.

Elles ne me lâchaient pas du regard, attendant mon verdict, et quand en tendant mes bras de chaque côté, je leur attrapais la taille, et les attirais toutes les deux contre moi, je sentis mes yeux s'embuer. J'étais émue, de tout ce qu'elles avaient fait, et je me serrais contre elles deux en les remerciant.

- " C'est vrai, ça te plait? " me demanda Rose alors qu'Alice sautillait dans mes bras

- " Oui, ça reste naturel, bon ça montre aussi tout ce que j'ai essayé de cacher depuis des années, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je m'accepte en tant que fille, et c'est pas trop !"

- " Par trop, tu entends...Poufiasse ou pétasse? " me dit Rose en partant dans un fou rire

- " Pff, les deux mon général! " lui répondis-je

- " Bella, Bella, il va falloir qu'on y aille, je voudrais qu'on arrive avant Edward, on attendra à l'étage, et quand il se pointera, nous descendrons l'escalier, toi devant, et nous derrière, je suis trop pressée de voir la tête qu'il va faire...et si le frangin ne se met pas à baver, alors ... "

- " Peut être qu'il va oser m'embrasser devant vous, mais baver...beurk! S'il bave, il m'approche pas, c'est juste pas possible! " riais je

- " VOUS VOUS ETES DEJA EMBRASSER? " crièrent elles en même temps

- " Heu, en fait ...oui, mais que quand on est tous les deux...Oups, j'aurai pas du vous le dire, je crois! "

- " C'est génial, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout à l'heure? " me dis Rose

Je baissais la tête gênée :

- " Je ne sais pas, en fait...on c'était dit que ça faisait bizarre, parce que finalement ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on s'est retrouvé, et je crois que je ne voulais pas être mal jugée par vous et votre famille. C'est comme si ...je ne sais pas, comme si on se mettait à nu devant vous, et je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'ai peur de ne pas être celle qu'il faut à Edward... "

- " Ttt Ttt Ttt, d'où tu sors toutes ces conneries, ma belle, au contraire, c'est super...Si tu savais depuis combien de temps nos parents attendent qu'il soit aussi heureux, VOUS VOUS AIMEZ! YOU HOU HOU! Tu vas devenir notre belle soeur, j'suis trop contente! " me cria Alice tandis que Rose me serrait tendrement contre elle, me disant qu'elle était aux anges pour nous.

C'est euphorique que nous prîmes le chemin de la maison Cullen, à quelques kilomètres de chez Rose et Emmett. A peine arrivées, les filles sautèrent dans les bras de leur fiancé respectif, tandis que je saluais Carlisle. Esmée s'approcha de moi, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, et me fit tourner sur moi même :

- " Tu es magnifique ma fille, vraiment, et en plus tu es resplendissante... Je crois pouvoir dire que vous avez passé une bonne soirée hein? La prochaine fois, je m'incruste, parce qu'ici il y avait un peu trop de testostérone! "

- " Merci Esmée, vraiment " lui dis je en rougissant

Les garçons furent unanimes aussi, ils me regardaient avec un sourire sincère. Dans leurs yeux je ne voyais rien de malsain, contrairement à tout ce que je m'étais silencieusement imaginé. Au contraire, ils me regardaient comme une soeur voir une fille, et ça me soulagea énormément. Je m'approchais de chacun d'eux pour leur faire une bise, et regardait timidement Carlisle... Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur, et une larme innonda son regard lorsque je me mis face à lui. C'était la première fois que nos visages se trouvaient si proches; Je soulevais légèrement mes pieds pour me mettre sur la pointe, tandis qu'il restait immobile, me souriant toujours. Je voyais qu'il retenait sa respiration comme je retenais la mienne, et posais doucement mes lèvres sur sa joue. Je me reculais rapidement, lui rendant son sourire.

- " Merci de ta confiance, Bella...Si tu savais la joie que tu me procures, que tu nous procures à tous " me souffa t'il

- " C'est moi qui vous remercie, pour tout... D'être si patient avec moi, d'être vous tout simplement, une famille unie et aimante...Merci " Dis en les balayant tous de mon regard un peu larmoyant.

Il régnait un grand moment d'émotion, et j'eus bien l'impression un instant que nous allions tous nous mettre à pleurer et rire en même temps. Heureusement, dans le même moment, nous entendîmes la voiture d'Edward arrivée, et Alice s'empara rapidement de ma main.

- " VIIITE, on monte...On veut voir la réaction d'Edward quand il verra Bella! "

En fait, nous eûmes juste le temps d'arriver en haut des escaliers que déjà la porte s'ouvrait.

- " Bonjour tout le monde " dit la voix douce et velouté d'Edward, on l'entendit embrasser ses parents, son frère et Jasper, puis demander où nous étions. Les filles me firent un geste d'encouragement, tandis qu'Esmée lui répondait que nous étions à l'étage. Je commençais à descendre l'escalier suivie de Rose et Alice, tandis qu'il se rendait à leurs pieds pour monter.

**_Voilà, voilà! Réaction d'Edward au prochain chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop ennuyé, mais je voulais montrer une autre avancée de Bella_ _en compagnie de Rose et Alice._**

**_Je vous dis à bientôt et merci de m'avoir lu_**

_**BIZZ**_

_**Fo7**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour à toute et merci encore à celles qui laissent des commentaires. Merci à Ag et TisingeD à qui je n'ai pu répondre. Quel dommage, j'ai espéré jusqu'à aujourd'hui que j'allais dépasser les 100 reviews, mais non, je suis restée à 96...Tant pis pour moi!_**

**_Bon je vous souhaite bonne lecture_**

- " Bonjour tout le monde "dit la voix douce et velouté d'Edward, on l'entendit embrasser ses parents, son frère et Jasper, puis demander où nous étions. Les filles me firent un geste d'encouragement, tandis qu'Esmée lui répondait que nous étions à l'étage. Je commençais à descendre l'escalier suivie de Rose et Alice, tandis qu'il se rendait à leurs pieds pour monter.

* * *

><p>Il s'arrêta alors pour me regarder venir vers lui. Ses yeux, tout d'abord rivés aux miens, descendirent lentement sur mes jambes puis remontèrent vers mon visage. Je le voyais avaler sa salive, puis il me fit un sourire fabuleux, rempli de joie et d'amour attendant que je termine ma descente.<p>

Nous nous trouvâmes vite face à face, et lentement, très lentement, il porta sa main sur mon visage et ses lèvres suivirent sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser doux, lent et sensuel, jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue sur lèvres m'effleurer. Sans réfléchir d'avantage à ceux qui nous entouraient, j'accueillis sa langue avec ferveur, crochetant mes deux mains dans ses cheveux.

Quand nous nous séparâmes enfin, une salve d'applaudissement retentit dans la pièce, et ne sachant plus ou me mettre je me blottis fortement contre son torse, tandis qu'Emmett hurlait BIS. La soirée fut remplie de rires, de joie, même de fou-rires quand nous avons montré nos beaux pyjamas pour nos soirée filles...Alice dut tout de même promettre à sa mère de lui en faire faire un aussi, restait à savoir où elle positionnerait le quatrième prénom requis.

Fatigués par nos soirées respectives, et Edward par ses jours de gardes, nous ne nous couchâmes pas trop tard, et c'est particulièrement détendue que je m'endormais dans les bras rassurants de mon adonis.

Au petit déjeuner, je fus assailli par les questions d'Alice et Rose, qui souhaitaient toutes deux savoir si Edward avait aimé mes nouveaux sous-vêtements, et elles furent dépitées d'apprendre qu'il ne les avait pas vu...En entendant ça, Edward failli s'étouffer avec son café, sous l'oeil gêné de ses parents et Jasper, tandis qu'Emmett se tordait de rire.

- " Oh là là frangin, je crois que t'as raté quelque chose, moi hier soir Rose m'a fait un striptease et...aïeeu! " il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête de la part de Rose

- " Emmett, personne ne veut savoir! " lui dit Rose

- " Bah quand même, c'était top "? dit il en courant pour échapper à une nouvelle menace " Et les nouveaux sous vêtements...Waouh... c'était chaud! " Cette fois il courait à l'extérieur poursuivit par sa moitié armée d'un torchon.

Le silence se fit un peu gêné, seul le bruit des couverts et des mastications se faisaient entendre. Nous nous dépêchâmes tous de finir et de débarrasser, pour prendre nos douches.

Je montais rapidement dans la chambre, puis préparais mes affaires. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et les deux mains d'Edward se posèrent sur mes épaules. Il me fit pivoter pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- " C'est quoi l'histoire des sous-vêtements? " me chuchota t'il

- " Rien de très important, crois moi! " lui répondis-je sur le même ton

- " Laisse moi seul juge, mon ange "

- " Hum, OK! Les filles m'ont acheté toute une panoplie de truc en satin ou en dentelle...Bref, au départ je n'étais pas spécialement enthousiaste, mais d'après elles, TOUS les garçons aiment voir ce genre de chose et...je leur ai juste dit que j'étais certaine que toi tu ne les verrais pas...C'est tout! "

- " Tu aurais voulu que je les vois, Bella? " me demanda t'il en rougissant légèrement

- " Oui, non, je n'en sais rien...je suppose qu'on se serait sentis encore plus stupide qu'en ce moment, et puis franchement, ils sont trop...sexy pour moi!Alors laisse tomber, s'il te plaît. "

Je l'embrassais rapidement et me précipitais dans la salle de douche. Je l'entendis s'approcher de la porte, et à travers le battant, il me dit doucement qu'il était comme TOUS les garçons, et qu'il aimait regarder les sous vêtements féminin sur les magazines et que le top serait le jour où il me verrait avec.

Waouh, sa phrase me fit en sourire, et en même temps m'envoya un certain nombres de papillons à travers tout le bas ventre... Curieuse sensation, douce, agréable comme une vague de chaleur qui me laissa rêveuse.

Puis vint rapidement, le jour des résultats : bien entendu il avait tout brillamment réussi, avec les meilleurs résultats de sa session. A voir Carlisle se pavaner, fier comme un paon, on ne pouvait douter de sa joie intense. Finalement c'était même à se demander lequel des deux était le plus heureux. Le seul bémol fut quand je refusais de me rendre à la fête organisée par l'hôpital pour remettre les échelons, à chacun des étudiants qui avaient validé leur année.

Il fut prévu une petite fête entre nous le prochain wek-end avec un couple d'ami de Carlisle et Esmée : Eléazar et Carmen et leurs deux filles Kate et Tanya. De ce que j'en avais compris, ils se connaissaient depuis la fac de médecine, et malgré le fait qu'ils habitaient dans des états éloignés les uns des autres, ils avaient toujours maintenu le contact et se voyaient le plus régulièrement possible.

Pour l'occasion, et pour faire – encore une fois – plaisir aux filles, j'avais mis une très jolie robe, fluide et légère, avec des chaussures à talons compensés. J'étais un peu anxieuse de rencontrer de nouveaux visages, mais Carlisle puis Jasper me rassurèrent en m'indiquant que leurs amis savaient à quoi s'en tenir, et qu'ils ne m'approcheraient pas contre mon gré.

Quand je rejoignis Edward dans sa chambre, où il avait fini de s'habiller, je restais éblouie par tant de beauté. Pourtant il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile noire et une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées sur ses avant bras, mais ce fut comme un choc...il était magnifique, et son regard sur moi et ma tenue, noircissait ses iris.

On aurait dit qu'une onde de choc nous traversait, alors que nous restions hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Je fermais la porte derrière moi, et m'appuyais contre cette dernière pour reprendre mes esprits. Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, penchant la tête sur le côté en me souriant.

- " Tu es si belle " il embrassa doucement mon cou découvert, puis ses lèvres glissaient un peu partout, sur mon visage, et les parties découvertes de mon corps, au dessus de ma poitrine.

J'haletais, de plus en plus et je me laissais emporter par ses caresses de velours. Sa voix était plus chaude qu'à l'habitude, et une nouvelle fois mon corps réagit en vagues de chaleur qui m'envahissaient.

- " Tu es magnifique – smack – éblouissante – smack – et je suis le plus chanceux des hommes – smack - "

- " Non, tu es époustoufflant – hum – rayonnant – hum – et si tu savais comme je... "

- " Tu quoi – smack -? "?

- " Heu – hum – rien si – hum – je suis la plus chanceuse de nous deux "

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, j'étais ahurie, j'avais bien failli lui dire que je l'aimais, oui bien sur que je l'aimais, plus que ma vie même, mais comment aurait il pris ces mots, et si pour lui les sentiments n'étaient pas aussi puissants que ceux que j'éprouvais...Je crois bien que je n'y survivrais pas.

Ses lèvres happèrent les miennes avec empressement, nos langues se mêlèrent avec urgence tandis que nos mains caressaient nos dos...à ce moment là je sus que je voulais plus, j'étais prête à accepter son corps.

Il me fit un dernier sourire en coin, à priori pas dupe, que je ne lui pas dit la vérité, puis après un soupir de frustration, m'attrapa la main pour que nous descendions rejoindre la famille et leurs amis qui venaient d'arriver.

Carmen et Kate me mirent tout de suite à l'aise, elles étaient souriantes et portaient en elle la même douceur qu'Emée. Eleazar était discret, et après m'avoir salué de loin, il s'attacha à discuter avec Carlisle, quant à Tanya, ma première impression fut plus que désagréable. Elle me regarda descendre les escaliers main dans la main avec Edward, en me détaillant de bas en haut avec un sorte de grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Par contre lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward un sourire étincelant l'éclaira, elle se précipita vers lui me faisant reculer dans le même temps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle piaillait presque sortant plein de petits mots doux à son attention lui caressant les joues, les bras.

Et ce fut comme ça jusqu'au repas, j'avais du mal à rester près d'Edward, à le toucher comme mon habitude, elle l'accaparait. Kate vint me sortir de mon embarras en se présentant, puis nous commençâmes à discuter toutes les deux, elle me parlait de tout très facilement, de son métier de puéricultrice, des associations dont elle s'occupait...en bref, elle me distrayait; car pour la première fois de ma vie j'éprouvais un fort sentiment de jalousie.

Nous nous mêlâmes à Alice, Rose, Emmett et Jasper, discutant, riant et je les écoutais partager avec moi de vieux souvenirs de leur enfance. Je jetais de temps en temps un regard vers Edward à chaque fois pour voir Tanya accrochée à lui pour mon plus grand désespoir.

J'en profitais pour la détailler, elle était très belle, un peu trop sophistiquée à mon goût, mais elle était vraiment magnifique : un corps de liane, fin et fluide, une abondante chevelure blonde dont elle usait et abusait, et de grands yeux d'un bleu glacier qui devenaient glacial à chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans ma direction.

Jasper, près de moi, me serra doucement le bras, pour ramener mon attention vers le groupe. Il me fit un léger sourire comme pour me dire de ne pas leur porter attention. Je vis alors Edward se diriger vers notre groupe Tanya toujours à ses côtés, son regard montrait clairement qu'il commençait à être agacé, ce qui me soulagea quelque peu. Il prit place à mes côtés en prenant ma main, tandis que Tanya se mettait de l'autre côté plaçant sa tête sur son épaule.

Puis nous passâmes tous à table, et j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à me dérider. Je fus placée entre Edward et Jasper ce qui me soulagea un peu. Pas de chance cependant si Kate était en face de moi, ce qui ne me dérangeais pas, Tanya, elle, était en face d'Edward et n'arrêtait pas de se pencher vers lui, dévoilant sans complexe sa poitrine parfaite.

Je crois que je ne fus jamais plus heureuse de quitter un repas qu'à ce moment là, sous les encouragements de Jasper qui me demandait de passer outre, la journée se finirait vite...si j'avais su que le pire était à venir, je serais restée chez moi ce jour là...

_** Point de vue de Jasper**_

Je regardais Bella et Edward descendre les escaliers main dans la main, ils étaient absolument radieux l'un comme l'autre, et si je ne les avais pas aussi bien connu j'aurais presque imaginé qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour.

Détournant le regard j'aperçus les yeux plein d'amour d'Esmée et de Carlisle qui les observaient eux aussi. Par contre le regard de Tanya était meurtrier vis à vis de Bella et changea instantanément lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Edward. Je savais que Bella avait perçu la haine qu'elle lui vouait, je l'avais vu frissonner légèrement avant de baisser les yeux.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que cette journée risquait d'être difficile à gérer pour Bella. D'ailleurs très rapidement, Tanya s'imposa près de lui et Bella se détourna pour discuter avec Kate, puis vint rejoindre notre petit groupe où j'incitais les autres à raconter leurs souvenirs les plus amusants.

De temps à autre j'observais Edward, qui cherchait sans arrêt Bella du regard. Manifestement il n'avait pas compris le jeu de Tanya, qui l'obligeait à se trouver loin de sa belle. Je fus content de voir que cela l'agaçait de ne plus avoir sa proximité habituelle avec Bella, et il vint à son tour nous rejoindre suivi de près par la pimbêche. J'avais remarqué que Carmen bouillait sur place en observant sa fille à qui elle lançait des regards noirs, sans effet.

J'étais inquiet pour Bella, je la sentais tendue, et j'essayais par mes gestes de l'apaiser. Certain moment du repas furent pires encore, Tanya avait un rire forcé et se penchait un peu trop souvent par dessus la table, montrant ses seins refaits sous notre nez. Kate avait l'air désolé, Carmen exaspéré et Esmée bouillait sur place, mais malgré tous ces signaux autour d'elle Tanya devenait de plus en plus exaspérante.

J'en glissais un mot à Esmée, pour qu'elle fasse intervenir Carmen avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, je sentais Bella prête à s'enfuir, et il fallait à tout pris faire comprendre à Tanya qu'elle allait trop loin.

Nous montâmes tous à l'étage pour enfiler des maillots de bain. Nous étions chacun dans nos chambres, et Tanya et Kate dans la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle.

C'est alors que j'entendis le cri d'horreur d'Edward, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre à toute volée pour le voir... Tout se passa très vite, au moment ou je franchissais le seuil, Bella sortait du cabinet de douche... devant nous Edward nu, Tanya à genoux devant lui son sexe dans sa main, s'apprêtant à l'engloutir.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient fixes, Bella fonça sur Tanya en hurlant, l'éjectant de quelques mètres puis se mit devant Edward, le cachant à notre vue. Sa respiration était très rapide, et son regard froid nous regardait à tour de rôle. Je m'approchais lentement dans la pièce mais elle me stoppa d'un geste, se retournant pour entourer le bassin d'Edward d'une serviette qu'elle avait dans la main.

Tanya s'était déjà relever et elle se mit à hurler :

- " Pauvre conne, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire...Je sais qu'il ne bande plus depuis l'enlèvement et je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider! C'est de moi et de mon corps dont il a besoin pour pouvoir vivre...Pas d'une PUTAIN comme toi, sur laquelle ont grimpé des centaines de mecs! T'es pire qu'une autoroute... "

Le bruit d'une grande claque retenti, Esmée comme une furie venait de la gifler de toutes ses forces, et Carmen venait d'attraper sa fille par les cheveux et la tirait hors de la chambre.

Je croisais le regard de Bella, il refléta en premier lieu de l'incompréhension puis ce transforma en quelque chose de différent, comme une forme d'acceptation, de résignation puis de la colère. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, ses genoux fléchirent puis comme mu comme un réflexe elle se redressa et s'élança hors de la pièce, projetant Alice dans les bras de Rosalie qui s'écroula sur Emmett.

Je rattrapais de justesse Edward, qui venait de perdre connaissance.

_** Point de vue de Carlisle**_

J'étais très content de revoir pour cette journée mon grand copain de faculté. Dans notre jeunesse nous avions été très liés, nous avions partagé notre petit logement, nos gardes, nos cours, et nous avions connu presqu'en même temps les femmes de nos vie.

Puis nos vies s'étaient séparées, nos parcours professionnels nous avaient mené dans des états différents, mais nous avions toujours été présents l'un pour l'autre à chaque étape importante de nos existences, et nous avions souvent passé nos vacances ensemble, nos enfants ayant approximativement les mêmes âges.

Après le repas alors que les jeunes étaient montés se changer, nous nous étions installés tous les deux au salon parlant " boulot " comme auraient dit nos moitiés, partageant nos dernières expériences, nos avancées technologiques...

" **NON** " c'était la voix d'Edward qui avait émis ce cri, ça m'avait fait sursauté, et je me mis à courir dans l'escalier suivi par Eleazar. Dans la minute qui suivit un bruit de choc et des cris. J'entendis avec horreur les mots prononcé par Tanya alors que nous arrivions en haut des escaliers, pour voir Carmen qui tirait sa fille hors de la chambre. Puis Alice partit en arrière, des cris encore, et Bella qui me passait devant en courant, et pleurant.

Eleazar eut une réaction malheureuse en se lançant à sa poursuite dans l'escalier, et je courus derrière lui en lui criant d'arrêter. Lorsqu'il saisit son poignet, Bella eut un sursaut d'horreur et tira rageusement pour se dégager puis bascula dans les escaliers et dévala les trois dernières marches tête la première.

Je suppose que l'adrénaline joua un grand rôle parce qu'elle se releva aussitôt, du sang sur le visage et soutenant un de ses bras. Ses sanglots étaient déchirants et se transformèrent vite en hurlements de douleur. Je m'élançais à sa suite, rapidement dépassé par Emmett, mais le temps qu'on arrive à sa hauteur, elle s'était réfugiée dans sa voiture et avait activé la fermeture centralisée.

Sa tête se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses traits étaient grimaçant de douleur et de colère, et ses cris me glaçaient le sang. Elle réussit à démarrer malgré nos supplications, et j'eus soudain peur...Conduire dans cet état risquait de provoquer l'irréparable...

J'allais m'en retourner pour chercher mes clés de voiture et la suivre, quand Esmée se présenta à moi, me suppliant de venir voir notre fils. Je la suivis en courant, demandant à Emmett, toujours à mes côtés, d'aller me récupérer ma trousse dans mon bureau.

Edward était allongé sur son lit, Jasper près de lui le maintenant. Il était secoué par des tremblements, et je diagnostiquais rapidement une crise légère de spasmophilie. Je sortis immédiatement une petite poche de papier pour l'aider à reprendre une respiration régulière, et demandais à Jasper et Rose de faire des massages au niveau des membres pour l'aider à décontracter ses muscles.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, et ayant constaté qu'Edward allait s'en sortir sans dommage, j'informais Esmée que j'allais essayer de rejoindre Bella.

J'étais plus qu'inquiet pour elle, elle s'était blessée dans la chute, et à en croire la dernière image que j'avais eu d'elle, elle devait aussi énormément souffrir moralement. En arrivant à ma voiture, j'entendis Alice et Esmée me demander de les attendre, elles aussi étaient très inquiètes, et c'est vrai qu'il me serait surement plus facile d'approcher Bella avec elles deux près de moi.

Nous prîmes rapidement la route dans un silence de mort. Je savais qu'elle avait trop d'avance sur moi, maintenant, et qu'elle arriverait chez elle bien avant nous...je priais pour qu'elle y arrive entière!

En cours de route, je branchais mon téléphone sur la voiture, et composais le numéro de Jasper, qui décrocha rapidement :

- " Jasper, comment va Edward? "

- " Attends deux secondes, je sors...Mieux, mais il est agité, je vais probablement lui donner un calmant d'ici peu "

- " En principe, la tétanie survient lors d'une peur intense, un moment ou une déconnexion se fait entre la volonté et les muscles...ton avis sur la question? "

- " A mon sens, il a réellement été terrorisé...et d'une certaine manière nous en sommes responsables "

- " Comment ça ? " demanda Esmée

- " Et bien tout d'abord par l'éducation qu'il a reçu...on lui a toujours dit de ne jamais frapper une femme, du coup il n'a pas su quelle réaction adopter à part nous alerter par un cri, et d'autre part, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à se genre d'attaque. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lors de nos séances, je lui apprenais à reprendre confiance en lui, et envers les hommes qui l'entouraient...je ne lui ai jamais parlé de la femme comme un danger potentiel, il arrivait tout seul à ignorer leurs avances, ou à les repousser gentiment...Je pense que quand Tanya a posé sa main sur lui de façon si intime, la contradiction entre ce qu'il pouvait faire et ce qu'il devait faire à créer une sorte de trou noir coupant toutes liaisons entre le cerveau et les muscles "

- " Est ce que tu as pu lui parler? " demanda Alice en reniflant

- " Oui, et je vais continuer après notre conversation, pour le moment je dirais qu'il est dans une phase de culpabilité totale...il s'en veut de n'avoir rien tenter, il s'en veut que ce soit Bella encore une fois qui l'ai protéger, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su retenir Bella, et il s'en veut pour la méchanceté des paroles envers Bella...Carlisle, si j'ai un conseil a te donner et un seul...ramène Bella...c'est vitale! "

- " Que veux tu dire par vital, Jasper? A t'il laissé entrevoir …? "

- " Clairement oui...la dernière phrase qu'il m'ait dit était qu'il préfèrerait mourir que la perdre...et le connaissant bien, il pense que c'était son rôle de la protéger, et qu'il en a été incapable, il est plus que blessé, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous veillons sur lui "

- " On arrive bientôt chez Bella, on vous tient au courant dès que possible "

- " OK...Carlisle...vas y doucement, je pense que la journée l'avait déjà durement éprouvée, elle doit être effondrée, et très sincèrement j'ai peur qu'elle ne refuse de nous revoir...et si jamais c'était le cas, elle retombera plus bas encore qu'elle n'était il y a quelque mois... "

- " Je sais, à plus tard "

Je me garais devant le portail de la résidence de Bella, et sonnait à l'interphone du gardien. Je lui expliquais rapidement qui nous étions, que mademoiselle Swann avait été blessée un peu plus tôt et que nous devions la voir au plus vite.

Il sortit de sa guérite pour m'expliquer que seules les personnes mentionnées dans les registres pouvaient entrer et que je n'en faisais pas parti. J'insistais sur le fait que j'étais docteur et le père d'Edward qui avait lui un accès...Il me fis patienter et revins vers moi avec un livre. Il m'apprit que les seuls noms figurant pour mademoiselle Swann était Charlie Swann et Angela Weber qui avaient libre accès – seuls ou accompagnés – qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir prendre toutes décisions s'imposant, et que le nom d'Edward avait été rayé ce soir à la demande expresse de la jeune femme.

Je voyais les visages d'Esmée et d'Alice se décomposer, et la tristesse et le peur nous envahissaient tous. Je demandais alors au gardien, s'il avait le droit de me communiquer les coordonnées d'Angela, que je puisse la joindre, et lui expliquer la situation.

Le vieil homme était particulièrement compréhensif, il avait vu lui aussi évoluer dans le bon sens Bella, il l'avait vu sortir de chez elle depuis qu'elle fréquentait Edward, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais auparavant, et tout en soupirant il accepta de de transmettre un numéro de téléphone.

Je le composais rapidement en remerciant l'homme d'un sourire. Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix féminine me répondit :

- " Mademoiselle Weber? "

- " ... "

- " Docteur Carlisle Cullen "

- " ... "

- " Oui, le père d'Edward, je... "

- " ... "

- " Ah, parfait, nous vous attendons ici "

- " ... "

Je raccrochais et répondis immédiatement aux interrogations muettes.

- " Bella a joint Angela, qui se trouvait avec son mari chez ses beaux parents à une heure de route d'ici. Elle devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes, et nous demande de l'attendre...Elle avait l'air inquiète "

- " Que lui a dit Bella? Elle est gravement blessée? " me demanda Esmée

- " Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas grand chose, du moins elle ne m'en a rien dit.. "

Quelques minutes plus tard une voiture vint prendre place devant le portail, et une jeune femme en descendit se dirigeant vers nous, sous l'oeil bienveillant du gardien qui s'était rapproché.

- " Mademoiselle Weber? "

- " Oui docteur Cullen, savez vous ce qui se passe? Bella était en pleine crise de larmes lorsqu'elle m'a appelé... "

Je lui expliquais rapidement les évènements importants de l'après midi, et lui fis part de notre inquiétude aussi bien pour les blessures physiques que psychologiques que tout cela avait pu engendrer.

Angela m'écouta puis soupira, en murmurant " quel gâchis ".

- " Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas vous faire entrer sans l'avoir vu, ni lui avoir parlé au préalable...Je vous tiens au courant "

Je lui tendis ma carte avec les numéros où me joindre et la remerciais. Je lui indiquais que nous resterions là jusqu'à son appel.

Deux minutes plus tard, mon portable se mit à sonner. Je décrochais rapidement pour entendre la voix tendue d'Angela, elle m'informa qu'elle allait prévenir le gardien pour qu'il me donne accès à la résidence, et qu'il fallait que je vienne au plus vite avec ma trousse et seul.

Je raccrochais vivement, attrapais le nécessaire et me présentait devant la grille qui s'ouvrit devant moi. Je m'élançais rapidement, en informant ma femme et ma fille que je les tiendrais au courant dès que possible, et les laissais dans les bras l'une de l'autre en larme.

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre, est ce qu'une d'entre vous se doutait de l'arrivée de Tanya dans l'histoire ?_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_**

**_BIZZ_**

**_Fo7_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**_Bonjour à toutes, et un grand merci pour vos messages._**_

_**POur celles à qui je n'ai pas pu donner réponse :**_

_**aelita : Bella a juste chercher à se protéger. Merci pour ton commentaire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas pu te répondre par FF!**_

_**Sylvia : merci pour tes encouragements, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise**_

_**Ag : Eh ma grande, si tu tues tous mes personnages, ça va être la misère hein? Merci de me suivre ainsi et de laisser une trace de ton passage à chaque chapitre**_

_**diana & popo : Calmez votre impatience, voici la suite...et merci pour vos reviews**_

_**Bonne lecture  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue d'Angela<strong>_

Dire que voir le nom de Bella comme appel entrant sur mon portable m'avait fait plaisir... Mais dès les premières paroles je sus qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, sa voix était étranglée par les pleurs, et je n'arrivais pas à saisir la moitié des mots qu'elle prononçait. Elle criait et pleurait en même temps, je compris tout de même qu'elle était chez elle et elle finit par se calmer lorsque lui dit que je serais là sous une petite heure. Heureusement qu'avec Ben nous étions chez ses parents à ce moment là, sinon je n'aurais eu d'autre choix que de faire venir le Samu.

Je roulais depuis un bon moment lorsque je reçus l'appel du docteur Cullen. Je l'informais rapidement que Bella m'avait contacté et que j'étais en route, il m'attendait devant sa résidence.

J'étais très inquiète, je ne savais rien de ce qui s'était passé, mais vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bella j'imaginais le pire. Etait il arrivé quelque chose à Edward? J'espérais que non, je n'avais jamais vu Bella aussi épanouie que depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Mais s'il ne lui était rien arrivé, pourquoi n'était il pas auprès d'elle, pourquoi était ce son père qui était présent?

Bon sang, tout ceci me stressait et j'aurais du demander plus d'explication au docteur...Enfin, j'arrivais.

Je descendis rapidement de mon véhicule, pour m'élancer vers la voiture stationnée plus loin et ses trois occupants.

Après une présentation plus que rapide, il me fit part des faits qui s'étaient déroulés chez lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Merde, c'est pas vrai...comment peut on être aussi méchante que cette garce... Bon, je n'avais pas le temps de me mettre à hurler, et de plus, la famille d'Edward n'était pas responsable des agissements de la fille de leurs amis...encore que...ils n'avaient qu'à choisir leurs amis correctement!

Quel gâchis...comment une seule personne avait elle pu semer autant de pagaille en quelques heures. J'avais effectivement peur que tout ceci ne ramène Bella des lustres en arrière, et ne la fasse se renfermer encore plus.

Cependant, je voulais voir Bella d'abord avant d'envisager de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La chute dans l'escalier pouvait effectivement l'avoir blesser, et en tant qu'infirmière, je pourrais déjà soulager ses blessures physiques, puis en fonction de ce qui se passerait je les appellerais pour qu'ils me rejoignent ou qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Je fis rapidement le code du portail, récupérais par prudence un jeu de clés chez le gardien et montais chez Bella. Je sonnais une fois, puis sans réponse, utilisais les clés pour entrer.

Bella était avachie sur le canapé, tenant une serviette pleine de sang contre son front. Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts, sa respiration était difficile, et quand je voulus la prendre dans mes bras, elle retint un cri de douleur et perdit connaissance. Je remarquais à ce moment que son épaule avait un axe curieux, elle semblait être sortie de sa cavité.

Je pris sur moi d'appeler immédiatement le père d'Edward qui serait plus à même de faire le bon diagnostic, et de manipuler son bras sans créer plus de dommage. Je prévins également le gardien afin qu'il lui ouvre le portail, et ouvris la porte d'entrée priant pour qu'il se dépêche.

Il arriva rapidement et je le fis entrer dans l'appartement de mon amie toujours inconsciente. Il observa rapidement la plaie sur son front puis sans prononcer un mot, il effleura son épaule. Il me regarda avec un sourire crispé :

- « Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, je vais lui injecter un analgésique puissant, qui lui permettra de supporter la douleur, et qui la fera dormir jusqu'à demain matin »

J'acquiesçais, et me mis à ses côtés, pendant qu'il injectait le produit. Il me demanda ensuite de me disposer derrière Bella, afin de caler son dos contre mon torse. Je la maintins contre moi pendant qu'il manoeuvrait doucement son bras, et d'un coup sec, il remit son épaule dans son logement. Le crac qui avait suivi son geste fit gémir Bella, et je pris le temps de lui parler doucement, espérant qu'entendre ma voix l'apaiserait.

Le docteur la prit doucement dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans son lit, que j'ouvris pour qu'il l'y dépose. Il me demanda alors de lui chercher ses vêtements pour la nuit, et de la changer.

Il sortit de la chambre pendant que je déshabillais mon amie et revins dès que j'eus finis avec un set de suture.

- « Je vous remercie de lui avoir laisser son intimité » lui dis-je

- « Hum, en temps normal, les patients se déshabille devant moi, mademoiselle, mais Bella a un passé difficile, et je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié de savoir que je l'ai changé...et puis elle est comme ma fille, du moins j'aime à me l'imaginer! »

- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Angela; Vous savez depuis qu'elle a retrouvé votre fils, Bella semblait si heureuse...et là, j'ai peur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Edward n'est pas là avec vous, pourquoi ? est ce qu'ils se sont disputés? »

Tout en parlant je nettoyais la plaie du front de Bella, pendant que le docteur Cullen y apposait deux points de suture. Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, il soupirait et je voyais bien ses yeux s'humidifier pendant qu'il mettait un pansement de protection.

Il se releva du lit, borda Bella puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de m'entrainer à sa suite dans le salon.

Il m'expliqua que tout c'était passé si vite, qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qui résulterait de cette histoire, mais lui aussi avait peur...peur pour Bella, mais aussi peur pour son fils.

Il me fit promettre de faire accepter à Bella qu'elle parle à Jasper le plus rapidement possible, et me laissa les coordonnées de ce dernier pour le joindre dès que possible. En franchissant le seuil de l'appartement, je lui promis également de le tenir au courant de l'état de santé de Bella aussitôt qu'elle se réveillerait.

Sachant que je ne pouvais m'absenter plus de deux jours de mon travail, nous devions résoudre au plus vite, les tourments de notre couple blessé. Carlisle m'avait parlé de leurs congés qu'ils pensaient annuler. Je l'en avais dissuadé, leur départ était prévu dans trois jours, alors de toute façon qu'il annule maintenant ou la veille, il avait perdu le montant payé.

Je pris le temps d'appeler Ben pour lui expliquer que je ne rentrerai pas avec lui demain comme prévu, et d'appeler l'hôpital où je travaillais pour demander un jour de repos complémentaire. Ben me dit qu'il faisait le nécessaire pour me réserver un vol après demain matin pour assurer mon retour. A près ça je me dirigeais dans la chambre et m'allongeais près de Bella.

Elle commença à s'agiter sur le matin, gémissant le nom d'Edward, puis elle fut prise de violents sanglots. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise enfin.

Au matin, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés quand enfin elle leva son visage vers moi. Mon coeur se serra devant devant tant de douleur.

- « Ange, merci d'être là...Si tu savais... »

- " Je t'écoute ma belle, donne moi ta version"

- " Ma version...que veux tu dire? Qui t'a raconté? "

- " Carlisle était devant le portail avec sa femme et sa fille quand je suis arrivée, ils étaient si inquiets pour toi...Et puis j'ai fait monté le père d'Edward, pour qu'il te soigne...il m'a raconté... "

- " Oh! Je ...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'espérer pouvoir vivre un jour normalement, ils doivent me détester, d'avoir pu imaginer que je pourrais être ...un couple avec Edward...alors que je ...je ne mérite rien "

- " Qu'est ce que tu racontes! "

- " Laisses moi finir, c'est si difficile...mais elle avait raison...qu'est ce que je suis d'autre qu'une...qu'une trainée, sur qui.. "

- " TAIS TOI! Comment peux tu dire ce genre de chose Bella... Je suis ton amie, n'est ce pas? "

- " Ouh ouh, oui... "

- " Alors, tu vas m'écouter, parce que je ne t'ai jamais menti, et jamais, non jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais une ...putain, une trainée ou dieu sait quoi d'autre! Ce que tu as vécu n'était pas de ton fait, et personne ne souhaiterait vivre ton calvaire, ni même cette garce blonde qui a ni plus ni moins essayé d'abuser d'Edward... Car c'est bien ce qui s'est passé, non? Elle ne vaut pas mieux que ces pervers auxquels vous avez été confrontés Edward et toi... alors, la seule chose sensée à laquelle tu dois penser, c'est ignorer ces paroles blessantes, car cette fille ne vous arrive pas à la cheville! " là je commençais à être sérieusement énervée, il n'était pas question que je laisse Bella croire toutes ces bétises

- " Mais, Edward n'a pas réagit quand elle a dit ça...Peut être que c'est ce qu'il pense lui aussi...Elle est mieux pour lui que moi "

- " Bella, Bella... Edward n'a pas réagit avant non plus, de ce que m'en a expliqué son père il a été...statufié, ou tétanisé par la peur...Comprends que pour lui, il se faisait agressé, et que sans ton intervention...elle aurait été plus loin. Tu comprends? "

- " Je ne suis pas sure... "

- " OK, tu vas filer prendre une douche, pendant ce temps je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, et j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer "

- " Oh, je suis désolée, tu as laissé Ben pour moi, et.. "

- " Stop, Bella, Ben a très bien compris, et il était inquiet lui aussi pour toi. Non, je dois appeler Carlisle, je lui est promis de lui donner de tes nouvelles dès ton réveil, et j'aimerai aussi joindre Jasper, " ton psy préféré " pour voir s'il peut venir "

- " Non, ne le dérange pas, ce n'est pas la peine "

- " Moi, je pense au contraire que c'est nécessaire. Je sais que tu as confiance en lui, et il pourra t'aider mieux que je ne le pourrais...Jusqu'à présent, il a été plus qu'efficace, non? "

- " Oui, mais il ne faut pas le déranger, il doit travailler là! "

- " Oui, ma grande, moi aussi j'ai un travail...et je suis là, parce que les amis sont là aussi quand les choses ne vont pas bien... Alors file...oups, du balais! "

Bella esquissa enfin un léger sourire avant de me serrer dans ses bras, puis partit dans la salle de bain. J'appelais immédiatement le docteur Cullen sur son portable.

Sa voix était fatiguée lorsqu'il décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Il m'écouta, et se trouva un peu rassuré par mes propos. Il me parla un peu d'Edward, auprès de qui il avait passé une partie de la nuit, ayant pris le relais de Jasper. Aujourd'hui, c'était Emmett qui allait rester avec son frère, Carlisle ne souhaitant pas qu'il reste seul pour le moment. Il m'encouragea à appeler Jasper tout de suite, espérant qu'il lui serait possible de se libérer dans l'après midi comme il l'avait prévu, s'il arrivait à réorganiser ses divers rendez vous de la journée.

Il me remercia plusieurs fois, et m'assura qu'Alice pourrait prendre mon relais dès que je devrais partir.

Je composais alors le numéro de Jasper et fut rapidement mise à l'aise par sa voix calme et profonde...Il avait visiblement bien choisit sa voie! Je me présentais rapidement, m'excusant de le déranger, mais il me rassura en disant qu'il avait vivement espéré cet appel. Il m'informa qu'il passerait dans le milieu de l'après midi, après avoir refait un saut rapide pour voir Edward.

Je m'en trouvais soulagée, cette famille était décidément en tout point extraordinaire, et je souhaitais du fond de mon coeur que Bella y retrouve sa place.

Bella n'ayant pas vraiment d'appétit, je l'obligeais tout de même à avaler un toast avec son café, lui assurant que la mode des anorexiques était définitivement révolue...ce qui me valu une grimace.

Je filais à mon tour sous la douche, puis je la rejoignis sur la banquette où elle s'était installée, écoutant un disque de piano. Elle vint rapidement se blottir contre moi, et je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules en un geste réconfortant.

Je la sentais hésitante à entamer une conversation, soupirant de temps à autre, et je décidais de ne rien dire, préférant la laissant prendre les devants.

- " Tu penses que j'ai mal réagit, qu'aurais tu fait à ma place? " me demanda t'elle d'une voix timide

- " Bien, ce n'est pas facile de me mettre en situation, mais disons que si ça avait été Ben...J'aurai explosé les dents de la blonde qui avait osé poser ses sales pattes sur lui ! J'aurai viré tout le monde de la pièce, et... "

- " et quoi? "

- " J'aurais continué ce qu'elle avait commencé " pouffais je

- " Tu … tu le fais avec Ben? "

- " Bella, tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ma vie sexuelle? "

- " Non, enfin si, si ça ne te gêne pas...ça ne se fait pas, hein? "

- " En fait, ça ne me gêne pas d'en parler avec une amie, je suis juste surprise...C'est un sujet que je pensais tabou pour toi. Mais je suppose que depuis que tu as retrouvé Edward, les choses sont différentes! "

- " Oui, en quelque sorte...Il m'est arrivé de rêver qu'on pouvait être un vrai couple, tu vois, ça parait stupide à mon âge surement, mais j'ai l'impression d'être comme une ado face à lui...Premier amour en quelque sorte! Je t'ai dit qu'on s'embrassait? "

- " Hum, et c'est bien? "

- " Super, ses lèvres sont si douces sur les miennes "

- " T'as raison, on dirait une ado " riais je

- " Hé, te moque pas "

- " Non j'oserais pas...ça me rappelle mes débuts avec Ben...Tu sais j'avais peur de mal m'y prendre, et en y repensant ça me fait rire, parce qu'il était aussi novice que moi, et pas plus rassuré! "

- Et? Comment ça s'est passé? "

- " Hum, on voulait prendre notre temps, enfin au début...parce qu'après on s'est un peu emballé! pff, on s'aimait comme des fous, et on s'aime toujours autant aujourd'hui. On a tout découvert ensemble, et on s'est amélioré au fil du temps... Rien ne vaut l'entrainement! "

- " Tout à l'heure je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà fait une fellation, alors? "

- " Bella, je sais ce que ça représente pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas être maladroite dans mes propos, alors je vais être directe...Oui je l'ai fait, et j'aime lui faire! L'amour avec un grand A, c'est ce que tu es en train de vivre aussi, te permet de voir les choses différemment. Donner du plaisir à son partenaire est quelque chose de puissant, tout autant qu'en recevoir! Il faut prendre le temps d'aimer "

- " Je crois que je comprends. Parfois j'aimerai oser prendre les devants avec lui comme tu dis, mais comment savoir si nous sommes prêts? "

- " Vous devez en parler tout simplement. Je pense que vous avez assez de respect l'un envers l'autre pour ne rien faire qui pourrait vous blesser ou vous gêner. Apprenez à connaître vos corps par des caresses de la main, de la bouche et de la langue... "

- " Ouais, finalement c'est gênant comme conversation! Juste une dernière question : votre première fois? "

- " Un désastre " explosais je en riant " heureusement on a récidivé tout de suite, on ne voulait pas rester sur une mauvaise expérience et bien nous en a pris...quand je te parlais d'entrainement! "

- " A ce point là? "

- " Ouais, moi j'avais mal et lui a démarré au quart de tour...Résultat j'étais frustrée et lui mortifié d'avoir été si rapide! Oups, s'il m'entendait! "

- " Et la deuxième fois a été meilleur? "

- " Oui, mais les suivantes encore mieux. Bon, fin de la discussion, sauf si tu as des questions précises. T'ai je dit que Jasper passe cet après midi? "

- " Non, mais je m'y attendais puisque tu devais l'appeler...Sais tu comment va Edward? "

- " A priori pas très bien, mais Jasper sera plus à même que moi de te répondre...J'ai cru comprendre par Carlisle, qu'il ne restait pas seul lui non plus! Décidément, qu'allons nous faire de vous deux? Hein. En plus, ils veulent annuler leurs vacances pour rester avec vous...Vous les traumatisez! "

- " Quoi! Non il ne faut pas qu'ils annulent par notre faute, c'est trop stupide! "

- " C'est ce que j'ai dit au docteur hier soir...Sauf qu'il était stupide bien sur! A vous de leur montrer que vous êtes des adultes responsables ma belle! "

- " Oui, mais je me sens si mal! Si seulement je savais quoi penser, peut être que j'ai réagi trop vite, ou mal, mais ses mots m'ont tellement heurtés que ça m'a semblé être la seule solution... Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui, elle si; je ne suis qu'une fille avec un lourd passé, elle non; Je suis quelconque, elle est magnifique... "

- " Stop! Parce que le plus important c'est que c'est TOI qu'Edward aime et pas elle; c'est TOI qui a redonné le sourire à Edward et pas elle; c'est avec TOI qu'Edward aime passer son temps libre, et pas avec elle... "

Après un dernier soupir, Bella rendit les armes. J'espérais avoir été aussi claire et convaincante que possible, pour moi il était clair qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Deux âmes blessées qui revivaient l'un par l'autre, deux âmes soeur qui étaient faites pour s'aimer toute leur vie durant. Et Bella était en droit de connaître enfin la paix et l'amour.

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Tout avait dérapé, Tanya avait été collante toute la journée et ça m'avait agacé. Je n'avais pas été capable de lui faire comprendre qu'elle m'exaspérait, que ce n'était pas elle que je voulais prêt de moi mais Bella. J'avais été lâche parce que je n'avais pas voulu la blesser, Tanya était une amie de la famille depuis toujours.

Puis, au moment où nous devions nous changer pour profiter tous ensemble de la piscine, elle était entrée dans la chambre. Elle m'avait approché en souriant, sourire que je lui avais tout d'abord rendu, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose...Sa main avait alors baissé mon short, et m'avait saisi. Un seul cri avait pu s'échapper de moi, un seul, et tout s'était figé.

Je voyais tout, j'entendais tout et je sentais … sa main puis son souffle qui s'approchait dangereusement de mon sexe. Bella avait surgit de la salle de bain, l'avait repoussé loin de moi, et je voyais Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les autres qui arrivaient aussi. Des cris, et les paroles pleines de haine crachées par une Tanya hystérique, et moi toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger alors que je voyais les yeux de mon unique amour s'emplir de larmes et s'enfuir.

Emmett, Rose et Jasper étaient restés un moment près de moi, me massant les membres alors qu'enfin je sentais ma voix et mes pleurs revenir.

- " Bella, où est Bella? " murmurais je

Je les vis échanger un regard avant que Jasper ne me dise qu'elle était partie

- " Je dois la retrouver, laisser moi y aller "

Jasper et Emmett me maintinrent dans le lit, m'expliquant que je n'étais pas en état et que Carlisle, Esmée et Alice étaient partis la rejoindre.

- " Elle ne reviendra pas n'est ce pas? Encore une fois je n'est pas été à la hauteur...Laissez moi vous aussi, je ne mérite pas votre pitié...Je ne suis qu'un lâche, je n'ai pas changé, c'est encore une fois elle qui m'a aidé...Maintenant, je sais que sans elle je ne veux pas vivre, je ne veux plus de cette vie, non de cette survie qui m'a maintenu jusqu'à présent. Partez, partez tous !" une grosse boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, je sentais le désespoir se lover au plus profond de mon être

Le téléphone de Jasper se mit à sonner, et je compris qu'il s'adressait à mon père. Il sortit de la pièce pendant que je me mettais en boule sur mon lit, secoué par les pleurs. Emmett et Rose étaient assis de chaque côté, avec une main chacun sur mon épaule, essayant de me consoler.

Jasper revint et leur demanda de sortir pour le moment, ce qu'ils firent en soupirant après m'avoir embrassé.

Jasper tira une chaise pour être à hauteur de mon visage, il passa une grande partie de la soirée à me parler de Bella, de tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre que ma lâcheté n'était pas en cause, que mon corps s'était simplement rebellé face à l'agression dont j'avais été l'objet. Que Bella ne me fuyait pas mais que les paroles de Tanya lui avait fait comme un choc, et qu'il l'aiderait comme il l'avait toujours fait pour qu'elle prenne conscience elle aussi que seule Tanya était responsable de cet énorme gachis.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, focalisé sur ma belle, attendant le retour de Carlisle pour avoir des nouvelles, espérant et priant pour qu'elle revienne avec lui. La seule parole de Jasper qui me fit espérer qu'il voyait juste, fut le moment où il insista sur le fait que mon sexe était resté inerte entre les mains de Tanya...il aurait plus manqué que ça me dis je...que je me retrouve en pleine érection devant tous les membres de ma famille! Mais effectivement ça me confortait dans le fait que mon corps n'avait plus de réaction à cet instant.

Carlisle vint lui succéder quelques heures plus tard, sans Bella! Je l'entendis dire à Jasper qu'Angela le contacterait probablement demain, du moins l'espérait il, ce à quoi Jasper l'informa qu'il allait annuler ses rendez vous et réorganiser son agenda de façon à être disponible.

Avant de partir, Jasper se pencha vers moi, m'assurant que tout s'arrangerait, que Bella m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, et qu'il serait temps pour nous deux de nous avouer nos sentiments!

Je demandais des précisions à mon père sur l'état de Bella et fut rassuré par la présence de son amie. J'aurai tant aimé être près d'elle à la place d'Angéla...

Je finis par m'assoupir, les larmes versées m'avaient épuisé, et la peur de ne plus pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras m'anéantissait.

En me réveillant au petit matin, je vis qu'Emmett avait pris la place de notre père. J'allais me lever pour me doucher et partir rejoindre Bella quand il me dit que je n'avais plus l'accès pour entrer dans sa résidence. Ce fut comme un coup de poing, un coup de massue...ainsi elle me rayait de sa vie!

D'après Emmett, elle avait agit ainsi par mesure de protection, elle avait été blessée par ce passé que Tanya lui avait craché en plein visage, et qu'il fallait que je lui fasse confiance ainsi qu'en chaque membre de la famille qui serait toujours présent pour nous.

- " Em, ce qu'a dit Tanya, l'as tu déjà pensé de Bella ou de moi? "

- " QUOI! T'es un grand malade! C'est vrai qu'on en n'a jamais vraiment parlé tous les deux, mais sache une chose petit frère, jamais, non jamais je n'ai pensé à ça. Tu sais, quand tu as disparu, nous avons tous été anéanti...personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé! Après des jours de recherche avec la police et le FBI, je me suis imaginé que tu avais été victime d'un chauffard qui avait caché ton corps, j'espérais juste que tu n'aies pas souffert. On était dévasté. Quand, un soir, le téléphone a sonné...pour annoncer que tu avais été retrouvé, tu n'imagines pas les larmes de joie que nous avons versé. Papa s'est démené pour que tu sois rapatrié dans son hôpital le plus rapidement possible, et je te jure que les dernières heures avant ton retour ont été les plus longues de notre existence. C'est après, quand on a réalisé tout ce que tu avais subi, que j'ai versé le plus de larmes...j'aurai voulu mourir tant je souffrais...Rose et Jasper m'ont beaucoup aidé! Il fallait que je me montre fort pour t'aider à remonter la pente, et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Je n'ai pas toujours su y faire n'est ce pas? Mais je t'aime Edward, et si j'avais pu tuer de mes mains ceux qui vont ont fait souffrir, je l'aurai fait...quitte à griller sur la chaise! "

- " Merci...pour tout! T'as raison, t'es pas le grand frère parfait, mais moi aussi je t'aime! "

- " Comment ça pas parfait! Tu sais que tu parles du grand Emmett Cullen, là non? " ria t'il

- " C'est bien ça! Mais d'après toi, Tanya le pense vraiment? "

- " J'en sais rien, elle n'a surement pas réalisé ce qu'elle disait, ni que tu avais le même vécu que Bella. Mais je crois surtout que c'est la méchanceté et la jalousie qui l'ont fait parlé ainsi, et crois moi elle ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, ni à toi ni à Bella...Et si elle veut aller par là, à mon avis de son côté aussi l'autoroute n'est pas loin, et elle c'est par ...choix! " ria t'il

- " Oui surement...Em? Je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel? "

- " Tout ce que tu veux p'tit frère, je suis parfait dans tous les domaines "

- " Mouais...Dis moi, au bout de combien de temps as tu dit à Rose que tu l'aimais? "

- " Me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais dit à Bella hein? Mais quel con! Tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche et jamais tu n'as été capable de lui dire ces trois petits mots! "

- " Je suppose qu'elle le sait! "

- " Tu supposes hein? Tu sais je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que toi ou Jaz, mais ce que je vais te dire tu ne le liras pas dans tes putains de bouquins de médecine. Tu dois être hyper calé sur la théorie des choses de l'amour mais le plus important n'y est pas. En amour rien n'est jamais acquis, ma Rose je lui dit chaque jour que Dieu fait combien je l'aime, combien elle est importante dans ma vie. Je la vénère à chaque respiration, l'amour, mon gars, c'est quand je la caresse, je l'embrasse. Je connais par coeur chaque parcelle de son corps, je la parcours de mes mains comme si elle était était aussi fragile qu'un pétale de fleur, je la caresse de ma langue comme si elle était une friandise, je récupère ses sucs de plaisir comme s'il s'agissait d'un nectar divin... Je la prépare toujours pour qu'elle soit prête à me recevoir, je fais passer son plaisir avant le mien parce que dans ses cas là je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais avant même notre premier baiser, parce qu'il était important qu'elle comprenne tous les sentiments qui étaient dans mon coeur de gros ours... Je la considère comme ma moitié, ma déesse, ma vie! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, l'amour ne se devine pas il s'exprime! "

- " Moi qui te prenait pour un homme des cavernes! "

- " Bah, parfois peut être, mais uniquement quand elle fait ressortir la tigresse qui est en elle...Je l'adore, ma petite femme, et t'as intérêt à respecter Bella autant que je respecte ma Rose! "

- " Oui, si elle m'en donne la chance! et puis on est loin de l'amour physique nous deux...c'est compliqué! "

- " Compliqué, je t'en foutrais du compliqué. Vu l'alchimie qui se dégage de vous deux, la tension sexuelle qui vous entoure, je mettrais ma main au feu que ça viendra plus vite que tu ne le penses! Quand à te donner ta chance, mon vieux, c'est pas de chance dont il s'agit mais de confiance en vous... Vous en manquez cruellement l'un comme l'autre. Et je te jure que je serais prêt à escalader les grilles de son putain de bunker pour te la ramener, sinon, ça voudrait dire que la vie est pourrie et ça je ne veux pas y croire un instant...Car la vie est une chose merveilleuse et vous ne pouvez que la vivre ensemble! Sans toi elle restait enfermée dans son appart, depuis toi, elle sort, elle chahute même avec moi, elle a fait une journée avec les filles, elle a pique niqué... et toi depuis elle, tu as cette étincelle de vie au fond de tes yeux qui te rend enfin vivant! Et puis petit scoop, Rose est enceinte, mec je vais être papa, et je veux que notre gosse s'épanouisse dans une famille heureuse...Avec Rose on a décidé que Bella serait la marraine parce que nous aussi on l'aime Bella, et elle a sa place dans notre famille!... "

- "Hey Em, tu pleures! "

- " Ne le dit à personne sinon je me vengerai frangin! "

- " Félicitations grand frère! "

Nous avons pleuré ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Emmett puisse être si sentimental, mais il m'avait ouvert les yeux sur la vie et l'amour, il avait sacrément raison, ma vie je la ferais avec Bella, je lui dirais combien je l'aime, combien j'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre. Je me battrais pour lui faire comprendre, et je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. En attendant, je devais compter sur Jasper et Angela, pour qu'elle accepte de me revoir, et ça c'était difficile très difficile.

Alice passa nous voir en fin de matinée pour nous informer que Jasper passait voir Bella et que comme Angela devait repartir le soir même, elle passerait elle même la nuit là bas. J'essayais sans succès de négocier mon départ avec elle, mais elle tint bon, m'assurant que tout allait bien se passer et que nos retrouvailles n'en seraient que meilleures! Dieu l'entende, ces dernières vingt quatre heures avaient été les plus longues de mon existence depuis...bien longtemps.

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à certaines de vos questions, et qu'il vous a plu! Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à toutes celles qui ont la chance d'y être et bon courage aux autres_**

**_Bizz_**

**_Fo7_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message. Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde**_

_**Diana : Merci beaucoup! la suite est là!**_

_**Ag : j'adore lire tes reviews! Bien, je vois que tes envies de meurtre sont calmées ! Dommage! encore Merci  
><strong>_

_**annso601 : Bah non, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer! merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Bella<strong>_

Mes larmes m'avaient épuisé, et mon épaule et ma tête étaient douloureuses. Angela me prépara un anti-douleur, et je filais dans ma chambre me rallonger. En fermant les yeux, je m'aperçus que dans le chaos de mes sentiments, il y avait une part de jalousie. Oui, j'étais jalouse de la vie d'Angela; elle avait un travail, des amis, un mari qu'elle adorait et un jour surement, des enfants viendront compléter son bonheur. J'étais jalouse d'Edward, de ses études, de son futur travail, de ses collègues et surtout de sa famille. Pourquoi n'avais je pas eu une famille comme la sienne? Aujourd'hui tout serait différent!

Bien sur Charlie avait fait son possible pour moi, mais il était seul et je ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. J'étais restée longtemps enfermée dans mon mutisme, et sa souffrance était parfois aussi intense que la mienne. Je me souvenais l'avoir souvent entendu pleurer la nuit dans sa chambre. Mais, son amour pour moi lui avait permis de ne pas baisser les bras.

Il s'était démené pour que je puisse reprendre rapidement mes études par correspondance malgré le coûts de ces dernières. Puis avant même que je n'obtienne mon diplôme, il m'avait proposé un tas de formations, ayant récupéré avec l'aide d'Angela des prospectus sur différents métiers dont l'apprentissage pouvait se faire à distance. Je me souviens de la joie dans ses yeux quand un soir il était rentré, m'informant avoir trouvé ce qui à coup sur était pour moi...des études d'informatique.

Il me répéta consciencieusement ce que lui avait expliqué la bibliothécaire, sur le boum d'internet, et le fait que l'on puisse tout faire maintenant en restant chez soi. Et quand après avoir étudié ses documents, je l'avais informé que j'avais trouvé ce que je voulais faire ? développeur – programmateur et créateur de sites Web ? j'avais vu le soulagement dans son regard.

Le lendemain, il était rentré tard, avec un beau cadeau pour moi...mon premier ordinateur. Il l'avait payé une fortune, mais d'après lui me voir heureuse n'avait pas de prix.

Alors, c'est vrai, je n'avais que Charlie côté famille, et je n'oubliais pas tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Mais, son côté solitaire, dont j'avais par ailleurs hérité, ne m'avait pas encouragé à sortir de chez moi. Petit à petit avec le temps, je m'étais créée mon propre univers, seule...Si j'avais fait l'effort de sortir un peu à l'époque, je suppose que les choses auraient été différentes, mais ayant tout à disposition avec mon ordinateur, j'avais fini par me persuader que le monde extérieur n'était pas pour moi. Et plus le temps passait plus la peur de sortir était présente, j'avais compris grâce à différents échanges avec Jasper, que je m'étais fabriquée seule mes propres peurs, que j'avais laissé le temps faire son oeuvre dans le mauvais sens. Que ce n'était plus vraiment la peur des autres qui me retenait mais la peur de l'inconnu, de quelque chose que j'avais volontairement fuit et ignoré pendant de si longues années.

J'étais parfaitement apte à sortir de mon univers, j'étais capable d'affronter les autres, je devais simplement prendre sur moi, affronter mes peurs, et me faire confiance. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça paraissait simple et au départ je m'étais d'ailleurs demandé s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de moi. En fait, il avait parfaitement raison, je m'étais intégrée dans leur famille de manière rapide et naturelle, je me sentais bien avec eux, parce que je leur avais donné ma confiance, et même le peu de sorties que j'avais fait avec Edward avait été de purs moments de bonheur...ma confiance en lui me donnait confiance en moi, et pour lui j'aurais tout fait.

Mes dernières pensées avant de m'endormir furent pour lui, son regard, son sourire, la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau, sa voix, ses bras réconfortants, tout ça me manquait. J'avais besoin de lui pour être heureuse, je l'aimais avec une telle force que parfois j'en avais mal, et je savais maintenant que s'il m'acceptait de nouveau près de lui, plus rien ni personne ne serait capable de me faire repartir. Pour lui, j'avancerais, je vivrais, je le rendrais heureux …..

Entrouvrant les yeux, je me sentis incroyablement sereine, bien, reposée. La lumière du jour était faible dans ma chambre...j'avais donc dormi toute la journée? Je sursautais légèrement en apercevant que je n'étais pas seule. Sur une chaise, prêt de mon lit se trouvait un Jasper souriant.

« Bonjour Bella au bois dormant. De retour parmi nous? »

« Oh, salut Jasper ! Désolée, ça fait longtemps que tu es là? »

« Hum, presque deux heures » dit il en regardant sa montre

« Mince, je suis... »

« Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu es désolée, je te bâillonne » dit il en me faisant les gros yeux

« OK, alors j'allais dire que...j'étais contente de te voir! Oh, mince et Angela? »

« Alice l'a emmené à l'aéroport, elles n'ont pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais si bien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne t'en veut, et Angela t'appellera plus tard. Comment te sens tu? »

« Mieux, je crois » dis je en m'asseyant dans mon lit

« Envie de parler ? »

« Je ne sais pas, pas vraiment...je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps! »

« Me faire perdre mon temps? Quand comprendras tu que je ne perds jamais mon temps pour ma famille? OK, tu n'as pas très envie de parler, alors peut être que tu serais d'accord pour m'écouter? »

« Oui, je préfère...mais dis moi en premier comment va Edward? »

« Bien, attends je retire ma casquette de psy, et je remets celle d'ami » dit il en mimant ses dires

Je le regardais en souriant

« Edward va mieux lui aussi... Ça a été très difficile pour lui comme pour toi! Vous êtes si semblables dans vos réactions et vos ressentis que tu peux sans peine comprendre les phases par lequel il est passé...la culpabilité, la douleur, la révolte, puis … la compréhension enfin de n'être en rien coupable. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je vous connais par coeur mais pas loin quand même. Tu fais partie de ma famille, Bella, ma famille de coeur au même titre que chacun des membres de la famille Cullen, et t'avoir vu avancer, évoluer ces dernières semaines, a été pour nous tous une joie immense. Ne te laisse jamais détruire par la méchanceté de certaines personnes. Des gens cruels, peu scrupuleux, on en rencontre tous : certain agissent par pure méchanceté, et prennent un réel plaisir à rabaisser ou blesser et d'autre agissent par faiblesse ou jalousie... »

« Dis, t'es sure que le psy est parti, là? »

« Oups, disons qu'il n'est jamais loin! Mais l'ami est capable de te parler ainsi lui aussi! J'aimerai quand même que tu me dises pourquoi tu as accepté si facilement les mots de Tanya, j'ai vu dans tes yeux à quel point tu la croyais »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, ou plutôt je ne sais plus...Sur le moment ça m'a semblé si vrai...Tu sais comme une impression de vide puis de douleur qui s'installe en toi, l'impression que ton univers bascule... »

« Et la fuite t'a semblé la meilleure des solutions. Ne cherche plus à fuir, à te cacher, affrontes le monde tel qu'il est, serres tes petits poings et bats toi...La vie en vaut la peine, Edward en vaut la peine, et j'ose espérer que nous en vallons la peine aussi. Nous avons besoin de toi, nous aussi dans nos vies. Normalement, demain soir nous partons en vacances.. »

« Au fait, vous n'avez pas annulé, hein? Ce serait trop bête, depuis le temps que vous rêviez à ça? »

« Non, nous n'avons pas annulé, au pire, nous avions prévu de ne pas nous rendre au départ au dernier moment. La question est de savoir, si nous pouvons vous laisser seuls pendant quinze jours? »

« Ahah! »

« Oui? youpi je vais pouvoir préparer mes valises! Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous mettiez ces deux semaines à profit pour laisser tomber les dernières barrières qui vous entourent. Laisses toi vivre, ne retiens rien de tes envies, laisses ton coeur et ton corps s'exprimer. Libères tes sentiments! Vous voulez sortir : sortez. Vous voulez rire : riez. Vous voulez vous aimer : aimez vous, découvrez vous...vous en mourez d'envie l'un comme l'autre, n'ayez plus peur! »

« Je comprends tout ce que tu me dis Jasper, et je sais que tu as raison...Je me suis promis de me battre pour y arriver, et je le ferais...Merci »

Jasper s'approcha de moi pour s'assoir sur le lit, et ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y installais et profitais de son étreinte fraternelle.

« Ne me remercie pas Bella. J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire, quelque chose d'important pour toi. Non ne bouges pas, ça sera plus facile pour tous les deux. Voilà, il y a quelque temps Charlie a transmis à Carlisle ton dossier médical...non, ne te crispe pas comme ça, et n'en veut pas à Carlisle d'avoir partagé une information avec moi...il pensait que c'était important et il avait raison. Chtt, écoutes moi s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais exactement ni même si tu l'as déjà lu, mais ton père a été très présent durant tout ton suivi et à du prendre des décisions importantes...Bref, tu as subit une reconstruction totale de...tes voix naturelles, je dirais...et surtout ton père a insisté pour qu'en même temps on te mette en place un faux...hymen. En gros, Bella, il t'a fait rendre ta virginité. Je crois qu'il est important que tu le saches...ta première fois sera celle que tu souhaiteras. »

Je me détachais doucement des bras de Jasper, mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, je le fixais alors qu'il hochait doucement la tête en me souriant.

« Je suis...vierge! »

Je le regardais incrédule

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit...Félicitations jeune fille »

Nous partîmes tous les deux dans un fou rire, j'étais heureuse, je pouvais effacer mon passé, l'autoroute et le reste, je pourrais enfin me donner à celui que j'aimais, lui donner mon amour et ma virginité, lui donner mon avenir et ma vie...Je me sentais enfin libre et heureuse.

J'étais toujours entre le rire et les larmes quand Alice frappa à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit un peu inquiète, puis fut rapidement soulagée en voyant nos visages lumineux.

« Ben, on s'ennuie pas ici! Je peux me joindre à vous? »

Elle se jeta sur le lit, embrassa vigoureusement Jasper, pendant que je protestais pour qu'ils ne m'oublient pas. Alice se mit à rire, radieuse et visiblement soulagée, puis me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

« Je ne risque pas de t'oublier! Si tu savais quel bien ça me fait de te voir comme ça! J'en connais un qui va être intenable à la maison...Edward m'a presque torturé pour que je l'emmène avec moi! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais ça sent le phoque ici, alors debout mademoiselle et file à la douche, pendant que j'aère et que je change les draps...allez, plus vite! »

Jasper me lança un sourire désolé avant de se sauver. Il devait repasser à son cabinet, mettre en ordre quelques dossier avant de finir de préparer ses bagages. Je lui souhaitais de bonnes vacances, le serrant dans mes bras une dernière fois, et le remerciant encore à l'oreille pour tout.

Je filais ensuite rapidement dans la salle de bain, devant une Alice qui me faisait les gros yeux pour que j'accélère le mouvement. Je profitais longuement de la douche, et je sortis enfin, un sourire toujours accroché à mes lèvres.

Je croisais le regard pétillant d'Alice, qui sortait de ma chambre.

- « Bon, je suppose que je n'aurai pas le droit aux détails de ta séance avec Jasper? »

« Non, mais je peux te dire que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir une famille comme la votre! Et...je crois que je ne suis pas prête de la quitter! »

« Oh Bella, merci...et puis tu n'as pas intérêt à vouloir nous quitter, nous ne te laisserions pas faire! T'as faim, Angela m'a dit que tu n'avais rien avalé ! »

Mon ventre se mit à grogner lui donnant la réponse... Ce qui lui fit faire la grimace!

Nous mangeâmes rapidement, et nous passâmes une bonne soirée. Elle était particulièrement excitée par les vacances qui s'annonçaient sous de bons auspices et me parla longuement de ses projets professionnels et de la collection que préparait sa société de stylisme dans laquelle elle finissait ses études en aternance. La soirée se passa sans que jamais elle n'aborde les évènements passés, et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand elle elle commença à réprimer un bâillement, j'avais oublié que contrairement à moi elle n'avait pas dormi toute la journée!

Je lui proposais de partager mon lit pour la nuit, surement plus confortable que mon canapé. Après s'être préparée et changée, elle s'allongea près de moi. Un doux silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole, sa voix chargée de fatigue.

« Tu sais, j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher quand même...à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu libérer mes pulsions vengeresses »

« Comment ça? »

- « Quand tu es partie en courant, tu m'as fait tomber sur Rosalie et sur Emmett qui se trouvait derrière elle...Le temps qu'on se démêle, Esmée avait déjà frappé Tanya et Carmen l'avait traîné par les cheveux en bas! J'aurai vraiment aimé avoir le temps de lui coller mon poing dans les dents, et de lui dégonfler ses prothèses mammaires! »

« Ses seins sont faux! » m'exclamais-je

« Bah oui, faits et refaits ma belle ! Crois moi, je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir »

« Ah, et bien désolée, la prochaine fois...non, si je la revois je m'en chargerais moi même! »

« Pff, égoïste! »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant ne sombre dans le sommeil, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Je me tournais alors sur le côté avant de me laisser emporter à mon tour dans mes rêves.

En me réveillant, j'entrouvris légèrement un oeil pour regarder l'heure affichée sur mon réveil. 9 heure déjà...Je m'étirais doucement, puis me rendis compte que quelque chose était différent. J'entendais une respiration derrière moi, mais ce n'était pas Alice...Cette odeur, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille! Je me retournais doucement dans mon lit, et malgré la pénombre de ma chambre, j'y distinguais le contour du visage de mon bien aimé.

« Bonjour » me dit il

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Où est Alice? »

« Partie..Je suis venue prendre sa place, elle devait préparer ses bagages...Ca ne t'ennuie pas? »

« Non, bien sur que non »

Il se leva du lit, et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, puis poussa les volets.

« Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, c'est mieux comme ça! » me dit il avant de revenir sur le lit.

Je regardais à l'extérieur et vis qu'il pleuvait, le ciel était gris et bien chargé.

« Bella, si tu savais comme je suis... » commença t'il

« Stop, si tu prononce le mot désolé, je me fâche tout rouge...Je le suis tout autant que toi, et je ne veux pas qu'on en parle pour le moment. » je mis ma tête au creux de son épaule, la seule chose qui m'importait à ce moment était de le sentir près de moi. Il caressa mes cheveux un long moment, ses lèvres les effleurant.

« Tu veux déjeuner? » me demanda t'il

« Oui, je vais prendre une douche d'abord »

« Ok, je vais faire le café. »

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai? »

« Non, mais je suis d'accord, quoi que ce soit »

« Qu'on aille au parc après! »

« Heu, tu sais qu'il pleut? »

« Oui, justement...Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas senti la pluie sur mon visage, les odeurs d'herbe mouillée! »

« Sauter dans les flaques d'eau » continua t'il en souriant

- « Aussi oui...quoique d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je ne l'ai jamais fait! »? riais-je.

Je l'embrassais rapidement et filais sous la douche. Je pris le temps de me détendre, prenant conscience que l'un comme l'autre nous ne savions pas très bien comment réagir pour ces retrouvailles. J'aurai voulu lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser, mais lui? Bon, il était là, et c'était déjà beaucoup... Peut être que j'aurai du prendre le temps de le laisser parler, sauf qu'au plus profond de moi, j'avais eu peur. Peur qu'il me dise qu'il était désolée, mais qu'elle avait eu raison...Pourtant, je savais d'un autre côté qu'il n'en était rien...Jasper avait raison, je devais me faire confiance, lui faire confiance et me laisser aller...Et c'est ce que j'allais faire! Aujourd'hui serait le début de la nouvelle Bella.

Forte de ces bonnes résolutions, je m'habillais rapidement et le rejoignis pour déjeuner.

Vers onze heure, Edward se gara sur le parking désert du parc. La pluie tombait de manière régulière, et je sortis de la voiture un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il ne faisait pas froid du tout, pas un brin de vent, juste la pluie fine qui s'abattait sur mes cheveux. Je me tournais vers lui, heureuse, et lui attrapais la main.

Je l'entrainais vers le parc, et me mis à courir dans l'herbe trempée. Je riais à gorge déployée, je le lâchais et me mis à tournoyer, le visage levé vers le ciel, les yeux fermés. Un sentiment incroyable de liberté et d'euphorie s'était emparé de moi, j'avais cette sensation énorme de bonheur qui m'enveloppait et qui me donnait la certitude qu'une vie radieuse s'offrait à moi.

J'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, pour croiser son regard rieur...il était tout simplement magnifique, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, des gouttelettes lui glissaient le long de la mâchoire, et je me jetais enfin dans ses bras. Il me souleva, plaçant mon visage à hauteur du sien. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ta taille, et plongeais sur ses lèvres si tentantes.

Nous nous dévorions, nos baisers libéraient nos peurs passées, nos dents s'entrechoquaient sur leurs puissances, mes poings serrés sur ses cheveux, le maintenaient contre moi, comme par peur de le voir s'éloigner. Nos respirations s'étaient accélérées par manque d'oxygène, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer, des gémissements s'échappaient de nous...Mais il nous fallut respirer, et nos bouches n'arrivaient pas à s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres avant de replonger l'une vers l'autre. Je sentais son corps se réveiller au contact du mien, et une douce chaleur m'enveloppait.

Il me reposa enfin au sol, son regard toujours ancré au mien...Il avait l'air plus heureux encore que jamais auparavant, je crois que l'un comme l'autre avions prit conscience que les choses nouvelles s'annonçaient enfin !

Je l'entrainais à ma suite pour poursuivre notre ballade autour du lac, son bras prenant place autour de mes épaules, le mien autour de sa taille, comme un couple d'amoureux. Mon regard dériva vers un établissement, que je devinais être un restaurant, qui en temps normal devait surement être plein, vu la taille de la terrasse. Nous étions à peine à trois cents mètres, et seule une voiture se trouvait sur le parking. Je resserrais ma prise sur la taille d'Edward, et lui demandais timidement s'il avait faim. Ma voix était étrange, un peu enrouée, j'avais une envie presque irrépressible d'y aller. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur ce restaurant, y manger devenait une idée fixe...Moi dans un restaurant, était ce envisageable? Peut être! Surtout s'il n'y avait presque personne, non? Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, un mélange de peur et de désir...

Edward glissa sa main libre sous mon menton pour m'obliger à le regarder

« Est ce que c'est ce que tu veux? » me demanda il doucement, une lueur d'espoir et de joie l'illuminant

« Oui, je crois que j'aimerai essayer...avec toi » lui répondis-je faussement sure de moi

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et m'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à la porte de ce lieu si attirant. Je le lâchais un instant pour regarder par la fenêtre, et vis que seul un couple avec ses deux enfants y était installé. Je pris une grande inspiration et reprenant sa main, je poussais la porte pour entrer dans cette pizzeria, dont le décor était chaleureux et accueillant.

** POV Edward**

Seule une famille était attablée avec ses deux enfants, Bella se dirigea vers une table proche de la porte, et s'installa face à la fenêtre. Elle paraissait calme, seul son regard montrait un léger signe de tension. La serveuse, une femme agée d'une cinquantaine d'années, s'approcha de nous en souriant et nous tendit les menus. Sans laisser le temps à Bella de réfléchir, je commandais deux coupes de champagne, espérant secrètement que les petites bulles l'aideraient à se détendre d'avantage.

Son regard erra dans la pièce, observant chaque recoin, puis se fixa sur la porte du fond.

- « Je vais aller au lavabo, peux tu… ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je surveille la porte, et si quelqu'un rentre, je t'y rejoins » lui dis je rapidement, sentant la tension monter d'un cran dans le son de sa voix.

Elle me fit un sourire crispé puis se leva. Je regardais sa démarche rapide quoiqu'un peu hésitante, j'avais le sentiment qu'à tout moment elle pouvait faire demi tour et s'enfuir en courant.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux presque sec et désordonné…un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rassoir face à moi. Je haussais un sourcil en la regardant rougir.

- « Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu, je me suis servie du sèche mains pour me sécher les cheveux…dommage, je n'avais pas ma brosse ! Je ressemble à rien là, hein ? »

- « Tu es ravissante, Bella, et je suis tellement fier de toi… » Je levais mon verre vers elle, l'incitant à faire de même pour trinquer

- « A nous ! » lui murmurais je, en la faisant rosir.

Ses yeux pétillaient autant que sa boisson, elle était merveilleuse, et ses cheveux tout emmêlés lui donnaient un petit air de chat sauvage qui me faisait craquer. Elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en parcourant la carte, hésitant à faire son choix…Je sentais une douce chaleur m'envelopper, partiellement due à la boisson mais surtout à l'envie d'elle qui montait en moi.

Nous décidâmes de prendre les deux pizza pour lesquelles elle hésitait le plus, que nous partagerions. Petit à petit elle se détendait, et regardait de moins en moins vers l'extérieur, pour ancrer son regard dans le mien. Tout ceci ne m'aidait pas à me détendre, bien au contraire…ses joues rougies par la pluie m'appelaient, et je prenais de plus en plus sur moi pour ne pas l'embrasser, lui sauter dessus.

J'avais promis à Emmett que je trouverais le courage de lui dire mes sentiments, mais je me demandais si le lieu était propice à ce genre de déclaration. J'en doutais tout comme je doutais qu'elle ne soit ouverte à m'entendre m'expliquer sur ce qui c'était passé avec Tanya. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'excuse, je l'avais compris, mais pour moi c'était important. Je ne voulais pas de non dit, et mon coeur se serrait de peur à chaque fois que je pensais que je pouvais la perdre si facilement.

Finalement j'axais la conversation sur un terrain moins sensible, j'avais beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps à l'orientation que je souhaitais donner à mon avenir professionnel. Si elle fut étonnée de me voir bifurquer pour ma dernière année d'étude, elle n'en dit rien dans l'immédiat, se contentant de m'écouter, la tête légèrement penchée.

- « La pédiatrie, hein? Je pensais que travailler aux urgences était une sorte de palliatif à…la douleur » me dit elle doucement

- « C'est vrai, ou du moins ça l'était, mais les choses…évoluent ! Et là où avant il m'était égal d'enchainer les jours de garde, les nuits et les week-ends, maintenant…je ne veux plus. »

Son regard se fit interrogatif.

- « Je ne comprends pas. Tu as suivi ce rythme pendant six années, et maintenant…Pourquoi ? Et en pédiatrie, il n'y a pas de garde ? »

- « Bella » lui dis je en prenant sa main par-dessus nos assiettes vides « ça me convenait parce rien ni personne ne retenait mon attention ailleurs…mais ce n'est plus le cas ! Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi comme ça, je ne peux plus…vivre loin de toi, même quelques jours. J'en ai parlé à mon maître d'apprentissage à l'hôpital, et il se trouve que l'un des deux pédiatres va prendre sa retraite d'ici dix-huit mois, et je souhaite être son remplaçant. »

- « Tu en as parlé à Carlisle ? »

- « Non, pas encore. Je voulais t'en parler d'abord…savoir ce que tu en pensais » Je murmurais ces dernières paroles, me sentant fébrile. Voudrait-elle me voir plus souvent ?

Si mon désir n'était pas partagé, que ferais-je ? Continuer les gardes aux services des urgences, en essayant de l'oublier ou prendre tout de même une option plus régulière en espérant qu'un jour elle ne change d'avis ?

- « Je ne sais que te dire…Je pense qu'il faut que tu choisisses en fonction de ce qui t'attire le plus, et pas en fonction de moi…Sais tu déjà comment se dérouleraient tes semaines ? »

Ma gorge se serra d'avantage, et lorsque Bella commanda son dessert, une dame blanche avec beaucoup de chantilly, je ne commandais rien, me sentant incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle ne souhaitait pas me voir plus que nécessaire, elle n'avait pas le même besoin que moi, et mon coeur se déchirait doucement.

Je me forçais à sourire, ne voulant gâcher cette journée et notre premier restaurant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et je m'attendais presque à la voir taper des mains comme une enfant excitée lorsque la serveuse déposa devant elle une énorme glace avec un bâtonnet scintillant.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, puis continuais pour elle mon explication, la gorge toujours nouée.

- « Je…j'ai eu des information par le docteur Young que je souhaiterai remplacer, et qui m'a donné son accord pour devenir mon nouveau tuteur, si je confirmais mon désir. Hum, les matinées sont consacrées au cabinet, avec les visites libres et les après midi sont plutôt occupés aux visites dans l'hôpital, pour les petits hospitalisés et les sorties de la maternité. L'autre pédiatre ayant un emploi du temps inversé. Et de son expérience, seul un week end de temps à autre peut être bloqué en cas de problème particulier, épidémie, accident… »

Un gémissement échappa de la bouche de Bella, et je relevai mon regard vers elle, pour la voir savourer sa glace les yeux mi clos.

Je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean trempé, et continuant de la regarder, je bougeais doucement sur ma chaise pour essayer de me calmer.

Bella sortit lentement la cuillère d'entre ses lèvres et rouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux avaient une lueur de plaisir que je ne lui avais jamais vu, son visage était radieux, alors qu'elle tendait vers moi une cuillère pleine, me demandant de gouter. J'entrouvris ma bouche et laissais fondre la chantilly sur ma langue tout en restant soudé à ses yeux. Je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher, et ma respiration devenait difficile.

Elle me sourit presque timidement en tirant doucement sur sa cuillère.

- « Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, je t'ai écouté…Mais la saveur de ma glace a eu raison de ma parole ! Je suis confuse que tu veuilles mon sentiment sur tes projets, peut être parce que…je ne veux rien espérer trop vite. »

Elle rebaissa son nez vers son dessert, et joua un instant avec sa glace, avant d'en reprendre une grande bouchée et de refermer les yeux dans un soupir de plaisir.

Je soufflais de désespoir, essayant de soulager une douleur grandissante du à la compression de mon membre.

Elle se méprit sur mon soupir, et prit ma main dans la sienne, en posant son couvert.

- « Edward, je souhaite de mon côté…être le plus souvent avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes une voix qui ne te conviendrait pas juste pour…moi ! »

J'eus soudain l'impression d'être libéré d'un grand poids, et de me sentir plus léger. Une légère pression de sa part sur ma main me re-concentra sur elle.

- « On y va ? »

Je me levais en passant mon T-shirt par-dessus mon pantalon, payais l'addition puis nous nous retrouvâmes dehors sous une pluie devenue fine et irrégulière.

Je faillis me trouver déséquilibré par Bella qui sauta dans mes bras, et que je maintenais contre moi, mes mains sous ses fesses, et ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille. Elle se mit à rire alors que je tournais sur moi-même, regardant ses cheveux flotter dans une ronde éphémère.

Elle approcha son visage du mien alors que je nous stoppais, et se jeta sur mes lèvres avec force, sa langue forçant le barrage de mes lèvres, et ses mains empoignant avec une énergie débordante mes cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de moi pour reprendre sa respiration, son sourire illumina ma vie.

- « Waouh » lui dis je, en chuchotant dans son cou

- « Je… je me sens heureuse et … libre, et j'aimerai vraiment…beaucoup, si tu es certain que la pédiatrie t'intéresse, que tu optes pour cette discipline, et aussi passer mon temps le plus possible avec toi et… »

- « Respire Bella » riais-je

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et m'entraina à sa suite en courant, me tirant par la main.

- « Hé, que fais tu ? » lui demandais je surpris

- « On rentre, maintenant…Allez cours ! »

J e n'avais jamais vu une telle énergie chez elle, elle riait, courait et sautait telle un cabri, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant ma voiture, toujours en riant, mais à bout de souffle.

Je nous ramenais rapidement chez elle, sa main était restée sur la mienne pendant tout le temps où je conduisais. Et même si plus aucune parole n'était échangée, j'étais aux anges. Moi aussi, d'un coup je me sentais heureux et libre, et si elle n'avait pas subitement mis fin à notre étreinte je sais qu'à ce moment là, j'aurai trouvé le courage de lui dire enfin tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. Et pour tout dire, j'avais même pensé qu'elle allait me devancer, son regard étant plein de joie, de gaité mais aussi d'amour.

Nous étions trempés, grelottant, main dans la main dans l'entrée. Elle retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, m'enjoignant de faire de même.

- « Je crois d'une douche bien chaude nous ferait le plus grand bien » dit elle en claquant des dents

- « Vas y ma belle, j'irais après »

Sa main me tira doucement, son visage rougit, et je la vis hésiter avant de me demander :

- « Ca t'ennuies de venir avec moi ? tu as froid toi aussi, et je ne veux pas que tu attendes ! »

- « Hum, tu es sure ? »

- « Oui, on restera en sous vêtement, OK ? »

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Au fait, prépare_z vos armes, aiguisez les, Tanya fait son re_tour au prochain chapitre, qui sera_ normalement l'avant dernier!**

**_Bizz à toutes et à bient_ôt**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour à toutes, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous répondre, alors merci à :_**

**_Tinga bella, diana, Grazie, annso601, aelita48, Ag ( quelle guerrière!), choukinette76, bellardtwilight, coco des îles, Jackye, et ValO'ou Twilight._**

**Vraiment Merci d'avoir pris vous toutes le temps de quelques minutes pour me dire ce que vous pensiez de cette histoire, et / ou me donner vos avis!**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Ceci devrait être l'avant dernier chapitre**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Point de vue d'Edward ( suite )<em>**

Je n'osais pas hurler de joie, et je la suivis, la regardant retirer ses vêtements mouillés qui lui collaient à la peau et se précipiter sous l'eau chaude de sa grande douche italienne, où je finis par me tenir près d'elle à l'étroit dans mon boxer.

Elle me tournait le dos, ce qui me dérangeait…je crois que jamais je ne me ferais à mon prénom gravé ainsi dans sa peau, aussi je la fis pivoter face à moi, et tout en capturant son regard, je lui pris des mains le gel douche dans l'intention de la savonner. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse, ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles autour de mes mamelons, faisant mousser la douce texture parfumée. J'en pris également un peu entre mes doigts que je laissais courir sur son cou et ses épaules.

La tension qui m'habitait depuis de longues heures me devenait de plus en plus insupportable, et ses caresses ne m'aidaient en rien. Je devenais fou d'envie et de douleur, et m'éloignais un peu d'elle.

« Je vais sortir, je … j'ai assez chaud maintenant! » J'attrapais le serviette à proximité, me séchais grossièrement puis enfilais le peignoir qui m'était destiné. Je retirais rapidement mon boxer et ressenti immédiatement une libération. J'en soupirais d'aise en sortant de la salle de bain, et me dirigeai vers sa chambre, où j'eus juste le temps d'entendre la dernière sonnerie de mon téléphone. A la musique qui s'était déclenchée, je savais que c'était mon père. J'attrapai rapidement mon appareil pour le rappeler. Je fermais mes yeux et appuyais mon front contre la fenêtre, me permettent ainsi de soulager quelque peu la tension qui m'envahissait.

« Papa, tu m'as appelé? »

….

« Mince, et une voiture de location? »

…

« Ecoute, si je pars maintenant, ça peut aller, j'ai largement le temps de faire les deux allers-retours! »

Une pression sur mon bras m'informa de la présence de Bella, et je rouvris les yeux lui adressant un petit sourire.

« Tu sais que je sais conduire? » me dit elle en tapotant mon épaule

« Papa, deux secondes s'il te plait »

Je couvris le téléphone pour expliquer la situation à Bella, l'ami qui devait conduire la deuxième voiture pour emmener ma famille à l'aéroport, venait d'être appeler en urgence à l'hôpital pour remplacer un collègue malade, et du coup, je me retrouvais seul pour les conduire tous les six avec les bagages, puisqu'il était trop tard pour trouver une voiture de location.

Elle plissa ses beaux yeux en me répétant :

« Tu sais que Je . Sais. Conduire! »

« Il y a quatre heures de route aller_retour, Bella, pour aller à l'aéroport. Tu penses que tu pourrais conduire la voiture de mon père? »

« Celle de ton père, je ne sais pas, elle est très grosse, mais la tienne, j'en suis certaine! Et puis je ne suis pas obligée d'en sortir une fois à l'aéroport, je peux rester dans la voiture, et repartir aussitôt »

« Papa? Bella a proposé de vous y conduire »

…

« Tu conduira ta Mercédès à l'aller, et moi ma voiture, et au retour je prendrais ta place et Bella la mienne. »

…

« Oui, je lui dirai. A tout à l'heure! »

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers ma belle, enroulée de son peignoir.

« Mon père te remercie, et ils nous attendent vers dix neuf heure. On mange avec eux puis on part au plus tard à vingt et une heure. C'est bon pour toi? »

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur son réveil.

« Parfait, il est un peu plus de quinze heure, il faut qu'on parte vers dix sept heure trente environ » me dit elle en me tirant vers le lit.

Je m'allongeais près d'elle, ma main sur son visage, caressant sa joue avec mon pouce. Ses mains se glissèrent doucement sous mon peignoir, glissant de mon sternum à mon abdomen. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, pendant que me yeux se fermaient.

Je sentis son souffle se rapprocher de mon menton, puis ses lèvres chaudes et légères, se mirent à glisser, suivant le chemin de ses mains. Je sentais les pans du peignoirs s'écarter lentement jusqu'à la ceinture. Sa langue tiède laissait des traces brulantes sur mon corps, mon sexe qui n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment se relâcher de la journée était de plus en plus dur et douloureux.

Je rouvris les yeux et relevais la tête quand je la sentis en train de dénouer la ceinture qui

protégeait de sa vue jusqu'alors ma virilité fièrement levée.

« Bella? »

« Chutt, ferme les yeux et juste ...ressens! »

Je fermais les yeux et reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller, à la fois inquiet et impatient de la sentir encore parcourir mon corps. Son nez traçait une ligne sur le bas de mes abdominaux, et ses doigts couraient maintenant sur mes hanches. Une douce chaleur m'envahissait, des sensations jusque là inconnues prenaient place, me parcourant tout le corps, et j'entendais bien malgré moi, mon souffle s'accélérer, et des petits bruits de souris sortir de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon sexe levé touchait de temps à autre sa poitrine, ou un de ses bras, je sentais la douceur de l'éponge de son peignoir me caresser.

Puis ses mains et sa bouche arrivèrent en même temps sur le centre tendu et frémissant de mon corps, un hoquet de surprise m'échappa, tandis que je sursautais.

« Bella » dis je en posant mes mains sur ses cheveux

« Edward, vois tu ici quelqu'un qui me force à faire quoi que ce soit? Je te promets d'arrêter si ça ne va pas, ou si tu me le demandes expressément! »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une manière intense et mon esprit était partagé par l'envie qu'elle continue, pour enfin découvrir ses sensations tant espérées et la peur et le dégoût que tout ça me rappelait...les nausées et les pleurs retenus pour éviter les coups, l'envie de mourir que je ressentais lorsqu'ils se déversaient dans ma bouche, l'envie de vomir surtout, avec ses odeurs nauséabondes qui se dégageaient de ces hommes excités.

« Fait moi confiance, ferme les yeux ! »

Je me rallongeais, vaincu par le désir sur la peur.

Mon corps était tendu et mes poings serrés de chaque côté de mon corps. Son souffle chaud était sur mon sexe, je mourrais d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder mais je m'en empêchais par peur que se superposent d'autres souvenirs douloureux.

Je sentis une de ses mains serrer un peu plus fortement ma base, alors que sa langue se posait doucement sur mon gland. Cette chaleur, cette humidité sur moi me firent pousser un long gémissement de bien être. Sa langue tournoyait d'abord lentement, restant sur mon haut, puis descendit alors que je sentais ses lèvres, si douces, se refermer autour de moi.

Jamais je n'aurai penser que ces sensations pourraient un jour être pour moi. Mon souffle, un instant bloqué, se mit à s'accélérer, mon corps et mes mains s'étaient relâchés. Je ressentais mille choses différentes, une douce chaleur se diffusait, une boule de plaisir se formait en moi, grandissant, à un point que je sentais mon corps m'échapper, prendre vie par lui même. Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mes hanches de suivre le mouvement, mon bassin ondulait, suivant les va et vient de la main de ma douce.

Je posais mes mains doucement sur ses cheveux, lui caressant la tête. Tout m'échappait, je m'entendais murmurer son nom, j'entendais mes cris s'échapper de ma gorge, je m'entendais haleter sous ses mouvements qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides, puis, je me sentis proche de la libération, de cette libération qui prenait une ampleur incroyable...comme si seul mon sexe était encore vivant, mon corps proche à exploser et mon c?ur près à s'arrêter!

Je tirais doucement sur les cheveux de Bella, pour qu'elle se recule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...en vain.

« Bella, Bella, BEL LLA, BELL **AH AH Ah ...OH,OH, OOOH,OOOOOh, oh, ooooo »**

Mon corps s'était tendu dans la délivrance, mon c?ur était reparti, et battait la chamade, mes mains étaient maintenant serrées dans ses cheveux, et ma tête renversée sur l'oreiller, dodelinait...je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme, et ça va été si puissant, si dévastateur, que je demandais si à chaque fois ce serait aussi intense. Puis, redescendant de ma bulle de plaisir, je me mis à me sentir coupable! Coupable de ne pas m'être retenu, coupable de n'avoir penser qu'à mon plaisir, coupable de ne pas être capable d'ouvrir les yeux, pour savoir comment allait Bella, coupable d'avoir été un putain d'égoïste, coupable d'avoir profiter d'un plaisir non partagé.

Je rouvris doucement les yeux, la sentant remonter le long de mon corps, parsemant ce dernier d une multitude de baisers mouillés, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfouisse son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Je la serrais contre moi, embrassant ses cheveux, doux et parfumés. Je sentais ses lèvres s'étirer dans un grand sourire alors qu'elle me disait moqueuse

« Tu sais qu'il existe d'autre voyelle que la AH et le OH? »

« mmm »

« Ca va? »

« C'est moi qui devrait te poser cette question » lui dis je en dégageant son visage, pour regarder son doux regard

Elle me fit un sourire magnifique, ses yeux étaient brillants de tendresse, et ses joues prenaient cette teinte rouge que j'adorais. J'embrassais doucement son nez, puis sa bouche si douce et attirante.

« Dis moi comment tu vas, Bella »

« Si...si je te dis que j'ai aimé ce que j'ai fait...si je te dis que ça m'a fait ressentir comme … je ne sais pas, presque du plaisir...Que t'entendre crier m'a donné chaud, très chaud...que jamais je n'aurai ça possible, que dirais tu? »

« Je dirai juste, que je suis soulagé, que je suis un homme comblé, que c'était WAOUH, et que je voudrais te faire partager toutes ces émotions qui m'ont submergées, et que ... » je mis mon visage dans son cou, ma bouche effleurant son oreille de mon souffle chaud « et que je t'aime, mon amour, que tu es ma drogue, que tu es celle dont je ne veux ni ne peux me passer... »

« Dis le moi en me regardant, Edward, s'il te plait » murmura t'elle

Je fis pivoter son corps pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle, mes genoux de chaque côté de son bassin, sur lesquels je m'appuyais pour qu'elle ne supporte pas mon poids. Je mis mes mains de part et d'autre de son doux visage, et soudais mon regard au sien, pétillant de bonheur.

« Je t'aime, ma douce. Je t'aime comme je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il fut possible d'aimer. Je ne suis rien sans toi, tu es ma lumière, ma vie »

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser, mais elle me repoussa doucement, les yeux humides, un grand sourire dévorant son visage

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, tu es mon astre personnel, celui autour duquel je veux graviter ma vie entière, tu es celui qui me donne la force d'avancer, celui pour lequel je veux vivre... Je t'aime Edward, pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu me donnes, pour... »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer, et me ruais sur sa bouche, que je dévorais, laissant mon c?ur exploser de bonheur. J'étais heureux, comblé, amoureux et aimé en retour. J'étais enfin celui que je rêvais d'être au plus profond de moi, un homme chanceux, et plus rien ni personne ne m'ôterait ça, je me battrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pour conserver son amour et pour le mériter encore et encore.

Les paroles de mon frère prenaient tout leur sens, la puissance de l'amour était quelque chose d'énorme, et je ne voulais qu'une chose son bonheur. Je laissais courir ma bouche sur son menton, son cou gracieux, descendant lentement. Mes mains caressaient ses épaules faisant glisser doucement son peignoir, j'en écartais les pans, ma langue glissant sur sa peau douce et fine pour atteindre sa poitrine.

Je capturais un instant son regard, attendant un geste ou une parole qui m'interdirais ou au contraire m'autoriserais à continuer. Elle me souris et ferma les yeux avec un soupir de satisfaction. Je souris à mon tour contre sa peau, fier de mon audace et repartis à la découverte de ses monts blancs. Je laissais mes doigts les caresser, ma langue agacer ses pointes tendues pour moi, mes dents les titiller, à l'affût de chaque soupir qu'elle poussait.

« Dis moi juste si je fais quelque chose qui ne te convient pas, ou si je ne m'y prends pas comme tu le voudrais »

« mmm ummm »

Je supposais que ça voulais dire oui.

_**Point de vue de Bella.**_

Il m'aimait, autant que je l'aimais...Mon dieu comme cette journée était magnifique. J'étais fière de nos avancées, fière de lui avoir donner un orgasme. Je repensais aux diverses conversations avec Rose, Angela ou Alice, elles étaient des amies merveilleuses et elles avaient raison...l'amour donne des ailes et brise les tabous.

J'avais fermé mes yeux, voulant être totalement à l'écoute de mon corps. Je ressentais tant de chose à travers ses caresses. Sa langue laissait sur mon buste des traces brulantes, ses dents déclenchaient mille frissons à travers mon corps. J'avais une terrible envie de plus, beaucoup plus...un besoin énorme de ressentir des vagues de plaisir me traverser, et j'avais peur tout autant de ne pas les éprouver. Je n'avais rien ressentis auparavant, jamais, et je ne savais pas si c'était normal ou non. Je laissais mes doutes de côté lorsqu'il dénoua ma ceinture pour laisser libre cours à ses caresses, toujours plus bas sur mon corps. Un cri m'échappa lorsque je sentis ses doigts caresser mon centre humide, écarter mes plis.

J'entendis sa voix comme lointaine, dire combien j'étais belle. Puis je sentis son souffle me caresser. Je retenais ma respiration, jusqu'à ce que sa langue, sa bouche se pose sur moi.

« Ouiii » m'entendis je murmurer comme un rêve merveilleux.

Son pouce tournais doucement contre mon entrée, pendant que sa langue continuait de jouer avec moi.

« Plus » lui dis-je

« Plus quoi? » me dit il me faisant rapidement sentir un manque

« Je sais pas, continue »

Ma respiration s'accéléra bruyamment, tandis qu'il entrait un doigt en moi. J'imaginais ses longs doigts fins glisser en moi, et une onde de chaleur me parcouru, une sensation étrange dans mon bas ventre, comme une vague de chaleur intense qui remontait tout au long de mon corps, mes muscles intimes que je sentais palpiter, près à exploser.

Ma tête se décolla subitement de mon oreiller, alors que j'explosais, tel un feu d'artifice, un sentiment de libération, un moment ou le coeur menace de s'arrêter, avant de repartir de plus belle

« OUUUI, OUIII, ARGH, EDWARD...JE T'AIIIIME »

Mes yeux toujours fermés, je me laissais retomber sur l'oreiller, ma respiration haletante, mes gémissements incontrôlés, je sentais son visage remonter lentement vers moi, pour se poser contre ma poitrine affolée par les battements de mon coeur.

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver mes esprits. J'avais été recouverte par une vague énorme de plaisir, un orgasme monstrueux, et si c'était ça l'amour, j'en voulais tous les jours de ma vie avec lui.

J'agrippais doucement ses cheveux pour emmener son visage près du mien. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que j'avais ressentis, mais aucun mot ne me semblait convenir. Nous sommes restés ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, avec juste nos mains qui caressaient nos corps, juste des soupirs de bien être qui nous échappais de temps à autre, nos lèvres embrassant nos cous, nos gorges. Un moment de pure douceur et de félicité, un moment de tendresse partagé après ces émotions si intenses que nous venions de nous donner.

Il se souleva doucement sur ses coudes, créant en même temps une agréable friction entre nos deux sexes. Je poussais un timide gémissement.

« Est ce que c'est agréable pour toi aussi ? » me demanda t'il alors que je sentais sa longueur se déplacer, se frotter contre mon clitoris encore brulant.

« Oui, continue » lui répondis je en fermant les yeux

« Regarde moi, mon ange, regarde moi » implora t'il en murmurant

Nos yeux se soudèrent alors qu'il continuait son doux va et vient contre moi, nos bouches étaient entrouvertes, nos respirations se mêlaient et s'accéléraient dans la même harmonie. Des soupirs nous échappaient, alors que des papillons se reformaient en moi, et que je le suppliais presque d'accélérer, sentant une nouvelle libération s'approcher, et une onde de plaisir se répandre en moi. Un cri de plaisir sortit de ma bouche et je sentais mes yeux se voiler. Je bataillais pour garder mes yeux ouverts, et regardais son visage se contracter, pendant qu'un râle puissant sortait de sa bouche et qu'il se déversait sur mon ventre. Mon dieu, quelle vision fantastique!

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, les yeux clos, et je fermais enfin les miens, écoutant nos respirations se ralentir doucement.

Je le sentis se redresser à mes côtés, et je regardais son beau visage me sourire.

« Désolé » dit il en montrant mon bas ventre couvert de sa semence, « c'est pas très glamour! hein? »

Je partis à rire devant sa mou

« Peut être pas non, mais c'était fabuleux, mon chéri, je pense juste qu'une nouvelle douche s'impose! »

« Oui, c'était merveilleux ou plutôt TU es merveilleuse ».

Il passa son bras par dessus mon corps pour attraper un mouchoir en papier, et commença à m'essuyer doucement.

« Est ce que tu penserais de moi que je suis un obsédé, si je te disais que j'ai envie de toi? » demanda t'il en embrasant un de mes seins

« Penserais tu de moi que je suis une obsédée si je t'avouais que j'en rêvais depuis longtemps ? » lui répondis je en embrassant son front.

« hum, j'en ai rêvé aussi, mais je n'imaginais pas que nous franchirerions ce cap si vite, ma douce. J'aimerais tellement te faire l'amour, fusionner nos corps, ne faire plus qu'un, toi et moi, et faire de ce moment le plus bel instant de notre vie »

« Heu, je dois te dire quelque chose, Edward », il fallait que je lui dise ce que m'avait appris Jasper, et j'étais un gênée de lui en parler, mais en même temps il était important pour moi qu'il sache que mon passé avait été effacé grâce à l'amour de mon père et que le jour où je me donnerais à lui, je lui ferais don d'un cadeau inespéré : ma virginité.

« C'est grave? » me dit il l'air inquiet

« Non, rassure toi, pas grave mais important. Que sais tu de mon dossier médical? »

« Rien, pourquoi? Que … Qu'est ce que tu as? ?

« J'ai appris par Jasper, quelque chose qui peut avoir son importance pour toi aussi »

« Oh, tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant? Ils ont été obligé de t'opérer; c'est ça? Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ça ne changera jamais rien pour moi...toi seule est importante, le reste... »

« NON! » le coupais-je, soulagée toutefois de savoir que même stérile il m'accepterait, ?

« non, ça n'a rien à voir. En fait durant mon hospitalisation, j'ai subit des opérations, heu … »

« Une reconstruction chirurgicale? »

« Oui, c'est ce terme là, et à la demande de mon père, ils ont remit en place un hymen, enfin un faux, mais c'est tout comme »

Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, et sa main vint se poser sur mon visage, il avait l'air de chercher ses mots, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant, puis après une grande inspiration il se décida :

« Tu veux dire que je pourrais avoir la joie et l'honneur de prendre, si tu es d'accord, ta virginité? Tout en te donnant la mienne? Waouh, tu sais que tu me mets la pression? »

« La pression? Pourquoi? Est ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi? »

« Non, j'en suis même très heureux, c'est un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable, mais ça veut dire aussi que non seulement il faudra que fasse l'effort de ne pas être trop nul, ce qui me foutait déjà la trouille, et maintenant en plus je sais que je risque de te faire mal...et ça c'est pire que tout! Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, mon ange, tu es trop précieuse! »

« Oh! Edward ! Je sais qu'avec toi, tout ce passera bien, et quand bien même je dois avoir mal, je l'accepterais avec grand plaisir, parce que ce sera toi, et parce que je sais aussi que ça ne durera pas! je t'aime »

Nos lèvres se soudèrent de nouveau, nos langues se cherchèrent et dansèrent de façon douce et langoureuse, jusqu'à ce que mes yeux se posent sur le réveil.

« Oups! on ferait bien de se dépêcher sinon, on risque d'être en retard! »

« Hummm, déjà? Mince le temps passe trop vite avec toi »

Nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller sous la douche, chacun se lavant pour aller plus vite, mais nos yeux se perdant souvent sur le corps de l'autre. Il était incroyablement beau, son corps long, musclé et comme sculpté était surement un appel à la luxure, ou alors c'était moi qui devenait une complète dépravée...à voir!

Je préparais rapidement un sac avec quelques affaires, et nous prîmes la route, détendus, sereins et souriants.

Si j'appréhendais un peu mon retour chez les parents d'Edward, je n'en montrais rien, et j'eus raison. Je fus accueillie à bras ouverts, Emmett m'ayant fait tournoyé dans les airs, comme à son habitude, Esmée me fit une étreinte chaleureuse, Rose et Alice me sautèrent dessus en riant, Jasper avec son calme légendaire me tint serrée contre lui quelques instants en me tapotant le dos, et je fis de même avec Carlisle qui me souriait avec amusement, puis avec émotion quand j'allais me blottir contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

Mais l'émotion fut vraiment à son comble quand, Esmée nous ayant servi un verre, Emmett et Rose se levèrent, réclamant l'attention de tous.

Ce fut Emmett qui prit la parole le premier, enlaçant tendrement sa douce et tendre :

« Puisque la famille est maintenant réunie, nous avons une annonce à vous faire – Voilà, nous allons être PARENTS »

Tout le monde se leva, comme un seul homme, pour les étreindre l'un après l'autre, puis le calme revenu ce fut Rosalie qui continua :

« Comme l'a dit Emmett, la famille est ici, et je voulais profiter de ce moment pour faire une demande à Bella »

Je la regardait étonnée, me demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire pour lui faire plaisir – pitié pas du tricot- et je sentis Edward serrer ma main un peu plus fort

« Bella, nous aimerions que tu sois la marraine »

Je restais un moment bouche bée, avant de sentir les larmes monter et couler, et me jeter dans les bras de Rosalie

« Oh, j'en serais très heureuse, je suis si contente pour vous deux! oh lala, tu vas avoir un bébé » Je pleurais et riais tout en même temps, émue de savoir à quel point je comptais dans leurs vies.

« Hey », me dit Emmett, et moi tu ne me félicite pas

« Je n'ai pas félicité Rose, mais juste dit que j'ai heureuse pour vous, mais si tu y tiens – Voyons – Emmett, je te félicite d'avoir réussi à faire un bébé, c'est vrai, on pensais que tu n'y arriverais jamais, hum, surement que Rose t'a un peu aidé, ou bien tu as pris des cours du soir hein? »

« Heu, vu comme ça, Bella, effectivement abstient toi de me féliciter » rajouta Emmett sous les rires de la famille, je lui fis un gros bisous pour qu'il retrouve le sourire.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, surtout avec cette magnifique annonce, et aussi quand Edward avait raconté à tous, que nous avions déjeuner au restaurant ce midi. Il fallut tout expliquer en détail, et c'est dans cette joie toute particulière que nous prîmes la route avec les deux véhicules, direction l'aéroport.

_**Point de vue de Tanya**_

Des lâches, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient! des lâches! Mais ils allaient vite comprendre de quel bois je me chauffais, ils allaient tous regretter amèrement cette humiliation suprême qu'ils m'avaient fait endurer! Oh oui, ils allaient payé très cher, la sorcière comme les autres! Je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot!

Je tournais en rond dans cette chambre d'hôpital, où mes parents m'avaient fait enfermé, pour folie passagère. Je leur en foutrais moi, de la folie passagère!

Edward m'était promis depuis mon plus jeune âge, il était à moi, et à personne d'autre!

Je me souvenais parfaitement des mots de ma mère, alors que nous étions enfants lui et moi, qui disait à Esmée combien elle nous trouvait beaux tous les deux, combien nous ferions des adultes magnifiques.

Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier, ça voulait tout dire non? Elles trouvaient que nous serions un couple parfaitement assorti, et aujourd'hui...elles osaient ne plus s'en souvenir!

Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, oh non! Je suis certaine, que la trainée de sorcière y est pour quelque chose...Elle a du leur jeter un sort ou quelque chose comme ça!

Je sais qu'Edward s'en souvient, lui. La preuve...il n'a pas bougé quand je l'ai touché, il se serait laissé faire si l'autre furie n'était pas sortie de la salle d'eau! Il avait essayé de me prévenir de sa présence en criant, mais je n'avais pas compris.

Carlisle et mon père, ces deux pantins inexistants, ne sachant que parler de leur misérable boulot, se faisaient mener par le bout du nez par leurs femmes. Ils n'étaient rien, et ne méritaient pas de vivre. Quand je pense au visage outré de mon père dans la voiture..ahaha, ça me faisait bien rire! Ca m'étonnerait bien qu'ils fassent cette tête l'un comme l'autre quand leurs mégères se mettaient à quatre pattes pour les astiquer! Des lâches, je les tuerais!

Quand à ma mère, cette salope qui reniait ses propres paroles, je lui arracherais les cordes vocales, je lui couperais la langue à cette vipère. Elle m'avait trainée jusqu'en bas des escaliers par les cheveux, sans le moindre respect pour l'amour de ma vie que je laissais seul dans la chambre, nu face à eux, face à Elle.

Et que dire d'Esmée, sous son air horrifié, ce masque répugnant qu'elle avait enfilé pour la circonstance, faisant exprès de ne pas comprendre que je venais pour sauver son fils. A quoi jouait elle? Son fils qui n'était plus un homme, et qui ne le serait jamais sans moi! Avait elle été hypnotisée elle aussi par cette sorcière, qui semblait avoir pris une grande place dans la famille. Elle avais osée me frapper, me jeter à terre...Elle aussi mourrait son mon arme! Elle jouait les femmes douces et aimantes, cette garce, je l'éventrerais, je broierais de mes mains ses entrailles indignes d'avoir données la vie à un être d'exception comme Edward.

Dire que je faisais tout depuis des années pour être digne de Lui. J'avais pris des cours de danse pour assouplir mon corps superbe, j'avais pris des cours de streap tease, pour le charmer des soirées entières, je m'étais fait refaire des seins plus avantageux, à la taille de ses mains, j'avais donné mon corps à des dizaines de partenaires plus âgés pour apprendre encore et toujours les meilleures techniques de l'amour.

Ah Ah, ils allaient payer pour tout ça, et au final, Edward serait à moi, rien qu'à moi comme c'était prévu! Il m'appartiendrait corps et âme...je serais la femme du médecin le plus sexy!

Quand à cette salope, cette sorcière qui avait réussi à les embobiner avec ses yeux de veau, elle allait souffrir, oh oui, elle allait regretter de s'être frotter à moi, d'avoir voulu me voler, me spolier, m'arracher celui qui était mien, mon Edward, mon Homme! J'étais certaine que cette garce était une saloperie de sorcière! Elle avait du les hypnotiser, et je savais déjà comment je ferais prendre conscience à Edward de cette réalité.

Une fois que je me serais débarrassée de Carlisle et de sa chienne de femme, ce serait facile! il avait craqué devant mes larmes. Restait à me rendre chez eux en premier lieu, y pénétrer serait surement la partie la plus délicate, mais je trouverais une solution sur place pour passer le mur d'enceinte. Ensuite la première chose à faire serait de liquider Carlisle, en lui tranchant la gorge. Rapide et sans bruit! Ensuite, le tour d'Esmée...lui ouvrir le ventre et lui sortir ses viscères en espérant qu'elle vive suffisamment longtemps pour apprécier mon geste!

J'espérai qu'Alice et Jasper ne seraient pas présents, ça me compliquerait la tâche pour pas grand chose et me ferait perdre du temps inutilement! Ensuite, direction la chambre d'Edward...

C'est là que ça deviendrait intéressant! Il fallait que je sorte la sorcière du lit sans qu'Edward n'intervienne, après ce serait un jeu d'enfant! Je lui expliquerais que cette fille s'était servie de son regard pour le mettre sous sa coupe, pour le manipuler ainsi que sa famille. Je lui rappellerai nos liens depuis notre enfance, tout ce que nous avions partagé depuis notre plus jeune âge, tout ce qui nous avions fait pour devenir LE couple parfait...

La seule chose qui n'avait pas été prévu, était son enlèvement par des putains de pervers...encore que peut être il avait appris des choses intéressante sur le sexe, qu'il pourrait me faire partager...hum, non, je crois qu'il s'est tapé que des mecs.

Une fois que j'aurais son attention, il me suffira de rompre le charme, en faisant sauter un à un les yeux de veau de la sorcière, ou bien si c'est trop compliqué, je les crèverais juste avec la lame de mon couteau, en faisant attention de ne pas la tuer...et là il se rendra compte enfin, et je lui laisserais le droit de l'achever! Nous mettrons la mort de sa famille sur le dos de cette petite pute.

Pour mes parents, nous mettrons tout ça au point ensemble, parce que quand il saura qu'à cause d'eux nous avons perdu du temps, il sera ravi de participer à notre vengeance...JE SUIS GENIALE! ABSOLUMENT GENIALE!

Bien, plus de temps à perdre, je vais sonner mon infirmier, lui dire que je me sens si seule et malheureuse, et le tour va être joué...

Après mon coup de sonnette, mon pigeon entra dans la chambre sourire aux lèvres. Je jouais de mes larmes repenties, de mon sourire, pour lui demander un petit tour à l'extérieur. Après tout, je n'avais pas été cataloguée comme dangereuse, ce qui me facilita la tâche. Il m'entraina à sa suite dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce que je pousse contre un mur, que je me frotte un peu à lui...et hop, il décida de lui même de m'entrainer dans une salle vide, se mit à caresser mes seins magnifiques, pendant que je simulais le plaisir dans ses bras répugnants. Je regardais la pièce autour de moi pour y découvrir dans un coin du matériel chirurgical en train de stériliser...Parfait. Je retirais promptement mon soutien gorge et pendant qu'il s'affairait à me lécher, je lui passais autour du cou et serrais...serrais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule mort à mes pieds.

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite ! Je m'approchais rapidement des instruments et emportais deux magnifiques scalpels…mieux encore qu'un vulgaire couteau ! Je savais que les Dieux guidaient mes pas, et étaient avec moi pour armer mon bras vengeur…

Sortir de l'établissement fût un jeu d'enfant. Je me mêlais à une famille en fin de visite, vu l'heure et leur emboitais le pas jusqu'au parking, puis sortis droite et fière de l'enceinte sans que quiconque ne me pose une seule question.

Je sautillais presque de joie en voyant un arrêt de bus à quelques dizaines de mètres, et m'en approchais pour regarder les itinéraires proposés ainsi que les horaires.

Quelle merde, ils habitaient un peu en dehors de ces parcours, et j'allais devoir marcher avec mes talons hauts un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver à destination. Putain, pourquoi fallait il qu'ils aient choisi un coin aussi paumé ! Encore que, à y réfléchir, ça arrangeait mes desseins, aucun voisin à proximité qui viendrait mettre son grain de sel lors de l'enquête, personne qui risquait de me voir arriver…Parce que c'est vrai, que je ne passais pas inaperçu…une fille comme moi, on la remarquait toujours, l'admiration que je suscitais était jouissive…mais pas aujourd'hui ! Il fallait d'abord que je règle mes problèmes avant d'éblouir mon cher et tendre Edward, l'Homme qui m'était destiné, l'Homme que je mènerais à la baguette tant il serait éperdu d'amour pour moi, l'Homme qui fera vibrer mon corps et que je ferais revivre par les joies de nos jeux sexuels !

Enfin, je trouvais le bon bus, et attendais patiemment 22 heure pour m'y engouffrer joyeuse, heureuse de ma nouvelle vie, celle qui allait s'offrir à moi, libre de toute entrave, sans plus d'autre famille que celui qui serait mien, et ma s?ur, qui m'avait toujours cédé, et qui ne serait pas une entrave…quoi que, si elle avait le moindre doute je ferais en sorte de m'en débarrasser également !

Il faisait déjà nuit, lorsque j'entamais ma longue marche vers mon amour, je regardais ma montre, et calculais que j'arriverais à destination aux alentours de minuit, minuit et demi. Parfait, à cette heure là, j'étais certaine qu'au moins Carlisle et Esmée serait profondément endormis.

Je longeais des champs, pas très fière de m'y trouver seule, lorsque je remarquais sur une clôture une longue cordelette de cuir, munie d'une petite clochette. En fait, c'est plutôt la clochette qui attira mon regard, éclairée par les rayons de lune, elle brillait.

Woh, woh…encore quelque chose que l'on plaçait sur mon chemin. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à son utilité éventuelle…Lier les mains de quelqu'un ? Ou ?, ça y est je savais pourquoi les anges me l'avaient donné ! J'allais la passer autour du cou de la sorcière, et serrer suffisamment pour l'immobiliser afin de l'énucléer plus facilement ! Quelle andouille, je faisais, c'est vrai ! Comment est ce que j'aurais pu la maintenir d'une main pendant que je lui crevais les yeux de l'autre, tout en expliquant le bien fondé de mon geste à mon chéri, hein ?

Merci, merci, criais-je en regardant le ciel !

Je me trouvais enfin devant la grille, réfléchissant à comment la franchir sans déclencher l'alarme, essayant de me souvenir des différents points de détection mis en place, que Carlisle nous avait fièrement montré il y a quelques années, quand j'entendis un bruit de moteur se dirigeant vers moi.

Je me reculais rapidement, me mettant à l'abri des phares approchant derrière les arbres. Je pris un gros pavé en main, prête à assommer l'indésirable.

Mince, je reconnus la première voiture comme étant celle de Carlisle, puis derrière suivait celle de mon promis…

La première s'arrêta peu avant le portail, et je vis avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait d'Edward ! Je regardais vivement vers la seconde voiture qui se trouvait maintenant à l'arrêt à ma hauteur, et j'eus un hoquet de stupeur en y découvrant l'autre salope au volant…. Comment osait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle conduire la voiture de mon homme ? Son pouvoir de persuasion devait être intense !

Cette pensée me fit sortir de mes gonds Finalement, c'était bien mieux ainsi ! J'allais m'occuper de cette trainée ici, faisant ainsi réagir Edward, puis après nous irions ensemble éliminer tous ceux qui avaient cautionné cette supercherie, ses parents en premier !

Je me dirigeais en courant et hurlant vers le véhicule, et projetais le plus fort que je pus le pavé à travers la vitre de la conductrice. Je me précipitais sur la poignée pour ouvrir la portière.

Malheureusement, la voiture était fermée, et je passais le bras à travers les débris de verre, qui me coupèrent, pour la déverrouiller.

« Salope » criais-je, en l'attrapant violemment par les cheveux.

Je l'extirpais rapidement du véhicule, entourant son cou fragile avec ma cordelette, puis serrais en la trainant sur le sol.

Dans le même temps, j'entendis la portière du premier véhicule s'ouvrir…le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer, Elle allait payer, elle allait souffrir !

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Enfin, nous arrivions. Le trajet de retour m'avait paru bien long et je me doutais que tout comme moi, Bella devait être épuisée.

Je me réjouissais de passer deux semaines entières avec elle, deux semaines pendant lesquelles je comptais lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais, deux semaines à nous découvrir, comme nous l'avions commencé cet après midi. J'imaginais le moment idéal et romantique, des bougies des pétales de fleur, tout ce que je trouverais, pour faire de notre première nuit d'amour un moment parfait et inoubliable.

J'en souriais rien qu'en y pensant, la regardant dans le rétroviseur, alors que je stoppais devant la grille et sortais mon bip !

Soudain, une ombre se jeta sur sa portière en hurlant…J'ouvrais ma portière, le c?ur battant la chamade pour voir ma Bella tenu en laisse par une Tanya souriante et à moitié hystérique !

**_Voili voilà, il ne me reste normalement plus qu'un chapitre à écrire. Pardonnez moi s'il tarde un peu, mais il n'est pas encore écrit, et je dois m'absenter quelques jours pour aller voir mes parents_**

**_Bizz à vous et portez vous bien !_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à toutes, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos derniers commentaires. **_

_**Cependant avant de vous livrer ce dernier chapitre, je voudrais remercier plus spécialement aelita48, bella8783, lizounette, oeildenuit68, htray2000, ValO'ou-Twilight, phila89, kinfua, popo, Ag, choukinette76, Grazie, diana, annso601, coco des iles, Jackye, Tinga Bella, bellardtwillight, LyraParleOr, Axellelia3, oliveronica cullen massen, fifer, Choupine, sophielac, liloupovitch, Sylvia, xmisspixie, TisingeD, edbelle, Delphine 94, frimousse30, Ghoul 19, sandry, vanina, leti60 pour m'avoir laisser des commentaires occasionnels ou réguliers**_

_**Cette histoire a eu à ce jour 12 957 visites, et seulement 172 reviews ! 37 personnes l'ont mises en favori et 60 en alerte...chercher l'erreur !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Point de vue d'Edward<strong>_

Enfin, nous arrivions. Le trajet de retour m'avait paru bien long et je me doutais que tout comme moi, Bella devait être épuisée.

Je me réjouissais de passer deux semaines entières avec elle, deux semaines pendant lesquelles je comptais lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais, deux semaines à nous découvrir, comme nous l'avions commencé cet après midi.

J'en souriais rien qu'en y pensant, la regardant dans le rétroviseur, alors que je stoppais devant la grille et sortais mon bip !

Soudain, une ombre se jeta sur sa portière en hurlant…J'ouvrais ma portière, le coeur battant la chamade pour voir ma Bella tenu en laisse par une Tanya souriante et à moitié hystérique !

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait lâché tellement il battait vite et fort dans ma poitrine

- « Tanya, que fais tu ? »

- « Mon chéri ! Je vais te dévoiler les secrets de cette pétasse ! Elle vous a tous eu ! Elle t'a ensorcelé, manipulé et je vais te le prouver…après tu verras, nous aurons la vie qui nous était promis ! »

- « TANYA ! DE QUOI PARLES-TU ? LACHE LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

- « Mon ange » fit elle en battant des cils « attends juste deux minutes, et tout sera plus clair ! Je comprends ton énervement, mais crois moi que quand t'aura crevé cette salope, tu iras mieux ! »

- « TA… »

- « Non, écoutes moi, maintenant ! Te rappelles tu toutes nos vacances passées ensemble, toutes ces fois ou nos mères parlaient de nous comme si nous étions la septième merveille du monde ? Te rappelles tu tout ça, hein ? je suis sure que oui, à voir ton visage. Nous étions destiné l'un à l'autre depuis notre plus tendre enfance, mon amour…Toi et moi, deux êtres merveilleux, qui avons été donné l'un à l'autre par nos familles respectives ! Je t'aime Edward et tu m'aimes aussi…sauf qu'à cause de cette garce, tu as perdu le fil ! »

Je ne disais rien, me contentant de la regarder avec des yeux incrédules. Que racontait-elle ? Mon dieu, elle était complètement folle !

Je soufflais un grand coup et décidais de rentrer dans son jeu…tout faire pour sauver ma Bella des griffes de cette malade. J'évitais d'ailleurs de regarder mon ange, pour ne pas craquer, ni faire de geste inconsidéré qui la mettrait encore plus en danger.

J'entendais qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et je savais que plus vite j'agirais moins elle risquait d'avoir de séquelles.

- « Je…En fait, c'est comme si je m'en souvenais, mais lointain, si lointain » lui dis je en m'approchant légèrement

Son sourire ravi, me donnait envi de vomir, mes cheveux se dressaient sur ma nuque, et des suées froides me ruisselaient dans le dos

- « Hum, je savais que tes souvenirs n'étaient pas loin. Tu m'aimes trop pour avoir enfoui trop profondément ton amour pour mon moi, et mon corps. T'ai-je dis tout ce que j'ai fait pour être parfaite pour toi mon tendre amour ? Hum ? »

- « Non, mais tu me diras tout ça, lorsque nous en aurons fini. Que..quel est le plan, que ta charmante tête a imaginé ? »

- « C'est simple, tu vas comprendre. Cette saleté t'a hypnotisé, et le seul moyen est de lui crevé les yeux pour libérer le charme ! D'ailleurs as-tu remarqué que c'est depuis que tu ne la regardes plus que tes souvenirs reviennent ? »

- « Oui, je pense que tu as raison, mais … lui crever les yeux ? »

- « Tu vas voir, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut »

Je la vis sortir de sa poche deux objets que je reconnus immédiatement pour être des scalpels. Je me sentais défaillir, mais pour une fois dans ma vie, il fallait que je sois fort pour Bella, et rien que pour elle.

- « Et après ? »

- « Quand tu seras persuadé que j'ai raison, je te laisserais l'achever, mon chéri, de la façon qui te plaira ! Puis nous éliminerons tes parents ! Ta mère, celle-ci devra souffrir, pour avoir accepté qu'une pute prenne ma place près de toi…qui mieux qu'elle était la mieux placée pour arrêter cette mascarade ? »

Bien, elle ne savait pas que mes parents venaient de partir, et je me forçais à lui sourire en m'approchant suffisamment pour la frôler.

- « Tu sais que tu es géniale, ma belle Tanya…Tu sais ce qui serait bien ? C'est qu'on prenne chacun un de ces...scalpels, et qu'on perce ses yeux en un même mouvement…Toi et moi, ensemble, pour commencer notre nouvelle existence dans un même élan ! »

Elle me sauta presque dans les bras, soulevant dans le même mouvement Bella de terre, qui essayait péniblement de se redresser. Sa respiration me faisait peur, elle suffoquait, et je vis alors qu'elle se mettait debout que ces doigts qu'elle avait mis entre sa peau et la cordelette saignaient.

Tanya, moitié dansant moitié sautillant, me tendit un des scalpels, que je pris précautionneusement. Maintenant à moi d'être le plus adroit possible, il fallait que d'un seul geste je tranche le lien qui la retenait à l'amour de ma vie, et que je la maitrise rapidement en la désarmant sans qu'elle ne nous blesse.

Je n'avais pas prévu que Bella tenterait, elle aussi, un dernier geste pour sauver sa peau. Je la vis pencher sa tête vers l'avant, dangereusement proche de l'arme que tenait Tanya, et la rejeter avec force en arrière, tapant fortement dans le nez de Tanya qui se mit à brailler.

Tanya, surprise, lâcha la corde et Bella tomba lourdement à terre, en sifflant. J'en profitais pour lui envoyer un direct dans la mâchoire qui la projeta au sol à côté de Bella.

Bella, qui ne voulait pas être en reste lui décocha également un coup de poing, coupant de ce fait les cris de cochon qu'on égorge !

Alors que je basculais Tanya sur le ventre et retirais la cordelette des mains de Bella pour lui lier les poignets, nous vîmes arriver deux véhicules vers nous à grande allure, qui freinèrent dans un boucan d'enfer à quelques centimètres de ma voiture.

Du premier véhicule, qui était une voiture de police, sortirent en courant un homme en uniforme accompagné de Carmen et Eléazar, et du second, que j'identifiais comme une ambulance du service psychiatrique, sortirent deux hommes particulièrement corpulent en blouse blanche.

Ces deux derniers arrivèrent rapidement à ma hauteur et empoignèrent Tanya, jusqu'à l'ambulance. Celle-ci se remit à hurler, nous insultant tous copieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui injectent un calmant.

Je restais à terre, et pris Bella dans mes bras. Nos larmes se mêlaient, nos sanglots de peur, se libérant. Nous étions en train de craquer, ne nous préoccupant pas du spectacle que nous donnions.

Je me relevais doucement, tenant son corps secoué par nos pleurs, la portant contre mon coeur, comme on tiendrait une mariée, et fit face à ceux qui étaient là.

Le policier brisa le silence le premier :

- « Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle. Désirez-vous porter plainte ? »

Je tournais mon regard vers les parents de Tanya, et soufflais :

- « Désolé » en les regardant, puis me tournant vers le policier

- « Oui ».

Carmen s'approcha de nous et je remarquais qu'elle pleurait.

? J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour vous pourrez nous pardonner…de n'avoir rien vu venir, de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tout ça…Nous sommes désolés ?

Puis elle se dirigea vers l'ambulance, suivie de près par Eleazar, qui nous serra rapidement dans ses bras, l'air d'avoir pris dix ans en quelques heures.

L'ambulance démarra, nous laissant seuls avec ce jeune policier. Il s'approcha de moi, me tendant la main :

- « Inspecteur Robert Taylor, bonjour ! Je ne vais pas vous prendre trop de temps maintenant, juste quelques papiers à signer, et je repasserais demain pour prendre vos dépositions. Sauf su vous préférez passer à nos bureaux »

- « Je crois, si c'est possible, qu'il serait préférable que vous passiez »

- « Entendu, je passerais. Vous devriez assoir la demoiselle dans la voiture, le temps qu'on en finisse avec ces papiers »

J'assis Bella côté passager, m'agenouillant près d'elle. Je l'embrassais doucement, caressant son visage baigné de larme. Elle me fit un léger sourire, passant une de ses mains sur mes joues pour essuyer celles qui coulaient encore de mes yeux.

- « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ma chérie, ça va aller ? »

Elle me fit « oui » de la tête et je me relevais pour faire face au jeune policier. Je n'avais pas pris le temps de le regarder jusqu'à maintenant.

- « C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression de vous connaître » lui dis-je

- « Oui, surement. J'étais au lycée avec Emmett, et dans son équipe de foot, aussi. Je suis souvent venu ici, il y a quelques années, mais…c'était des années difficiles pour vous. »

- « Oh, je vois. Vous avez gardé contact avec mon frère »

- « Oui, c'est un bon copain, on sort généralement une fois par mois, avec Rosalie et ma femme. Si, un jour ça vous dit, venez avec nous ! Bien, je vais juste vous faire signer le dépôt de plainte, et vous laisser tranquille. Euh, je sais que vous êtes médecin, mais..vous devriez l'emmener à l'hôpital »

- « Laissez-moi encore une année, avant de me donner ce titre ! » lui dis je, en souriant

- « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que vous devriez l'emmener à l'hôpital, vous n'avez pas pu le remarquer, mais elle ne bouge pas sa main droite. »

Je me baissais pour me mettre à nouveau à hauteur de Bella, et lui pris la main. Elle gémit doucement, gardant les yeux fermés et la tête renversée sur l'appuie-tête. Je regardais également à l'aide du plafonnier du véhicule, l'horrible marque rouge laissée sur son cou par la cordelette.

- « Tu as mal à la main ? » lui demandais-je doucement en lui caressant le bras

- « Un peu, mais c'est rien » me répondit elle.

- « Vous avez raison » dis-je à l'inspecteur, « on va y aller »

- « Non, s'il te plaît ! Pas l'hôpital…tu peux me soigner, non ? »

- « Oui mon ange, je peux te soigner, mais il faut que tu passes une radio pour ta main. Je resterais avec toi, je te promets et c'est moi qui te ferais tous les soins nécessaires. Mais, il vaut mieux passer une radio. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

- « Pas trop mal, c'est supportable »

Je demandais à l'inspecteur de m'aider à rentrer ma voiture, en la poussant, n'ayant pas le temps de m'occuper de retirer les morceaux de verre. Il me proposa de prévenir le garagiste qui travaillait avec la police pour faire remorquer mon véhicule, dès que possible, et faire les réparations après le passage d'un expert.

Je le remerciais, lui serrant chaleureusement la main, et lui donnant rendez vous pour le lendemain à dix huit heure pour nos dépositions.

Il nous escorta gentiment jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Je sentais Bella paniquer à l'idée de se retrouver dans ce lieu, qui était pour elle synonyme de souffrance. Aussi, en cours de route j'appelais le service radiologie, pour prévenir un de mes collègues de notre arrivée en urgence. Je tombais sur un ami de Carlisle, à qui j'expliquais rapidement la situation. Il me promit de nous faire passer entre deux, sans nous faire attendre plus que nécessaire.

Après sa radio, qui montra une légère fracture du scaphoïde, je l'emmenais dans le bureau de Carlisle pour lui poser un plâtre et mettre une crème cicatrisante sur son cou. J'en profitais pour lui donner de puissants analgésiques afin de calmer sa douleur, et emportais la boite avec moi.

Bella ne m'avait plus adressé la parole depuis l'agression, et chemin faisant vers la maison, mes sens commencèrent à s'affoler...me pardonnerait elle, s'enfuirait elle de nouveau? Et Jasper qui était injoignable pendant au moins vingt quatre heure...j'avais si peur de la perdre de nouveau.

Je m'apprêtais à lui parler lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle s'était endormie. Arrivés à la maison, je la sortis de la voiture doucement, faisant attention à son bras plâtré, et la déposais avec d'infini précaution sur mon lit. Je nous déshabillais tous deux puis m'allongeais à ses côtés, regardant l'heure – quatre heure du matin – avant de sombrer à mon tour

Des cris, ou plutôt des gémissements me réveillèrent, je me retournais vivement vers Bella, qui visiblement faisait un cauchemar et se débattait en sanglotant. Je me penchais pour lui parler et la calmer, lorsqu'elle poussa un hurlement et me lança son bras plâtré en plein visage.

Je criais à mon tour, de surprise et de douleur, ce qui eu au moins le mérite de la réveiller. J'allumais ma lampe de chevet puis tournais ma tête vers elle.

- « Oh, Edward...tu...tu saignes...je t'ai blessé » dit elle en pleurant de plus belle

J'attrapais rapidement mon T-shirt au pied du lit pour l'appliquer fortement sur mon visage, puis pris ma belle contre moi pour la rassurer

- « Ce n'est rien mon ange, shhtt, la tête saigne toujours beaucoup, c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose, shhtt, ne pleure pas, c'est fini... je t'aime »

Je la berçais quelques minutes puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour voir les dégâts, Bella me suivant, le visage plein de remords et les larmes coulant toujours sur son beau visage.

Je tamponnais légèrement avec mon maillot, puis le retirais...Mince, l'arcade était touchée, et en regardant de plus près, je sus que je n'échapperais pas quelques points de suture.

- « Je vais avoir besoin que tu joues l'infirmière pour moi, mon ange. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça? »

Elle acquiesça, puis me suivit dans le bureau de mon père ou l'attrapais le kit adéquat. Je lui demandais de continuer à nettoyer la plaie pendant que je me faisais les deux points nécessaires. Puis j'attrapais deux cachets contre la douleur et mis un pansement qui pour le moment ferait l'affaire. Vu les dégâts, il était fort probable que d'ici demain j'ai un bel ?il au beurre noir!

Je ramenais Bella dans ma chambre, et la rallongeais dans le lit, la serrant dans mes bras.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée Edward, je crois que je t'ai pris pour Tanya! »

- « Ce n'est rien mon ange, essaye de dormir encore un peu, il est six heure. »

Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la nuque, et fermais mes yeux tout en lui caressant le bras pour essayer de l'apaiser.

Elle bougea encore quelques instants dans mes bras, puis se mit sur le dos. Son cauchemar devait encore être trop vif, et je supposais que ça l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Je montais ma main jusqu'à son visage encore humide de larmes, que je lui essuyais doucement avec mon pouce. Puis elle tourna doucement son regard vers moi. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes et mon coeur se serra encore plus, face à toute les douleurs qu'elle subissait, et je redoutais encore plus de la voir s'enfuir et se réfugier dans son bunker sécurisant pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

- « Edward? »

- « Oui mon ange » lui dis-je, la boule au ventre

- « Je... »

- « Quoi? Parle moi, Bella...n'ai pas peur! » non, celui qui avait peur c'était moi, je commençais à sentir ma main trembler

Elle se positionna sur le côté, son bras plâtré au dessus de sa tête, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, sa main gauche vint se poser sur ma joue, doucement, comme une caresse, puis elle ferma les yeux. Je continuais à la fixer, attendant ma sentence.

- « Edward, fais moi me sentir vivante, aide moi à oublier toutes ces choses...fais moi l'amour! » elle ré-ouvrit les yeux dont quelques larmes s'échappaient toujours, pour me fixer « je t'en prie » rajouta t'elle en les refermant fortement.

Je déglutis lentement, laissant ses paroles prendre tout leur sens. Je rallumais ma lampe de chevet, j'avais l'impression subite de vivre un rêve, oui un rêve éveillé, ou mon corps et ma tête à l'unisson me disaient de me lancer, de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, de tout faire pour lui donner du plaisir, même si ce n'était la première fois dont j'avais rêvé, même s'il n'y avait ni bougie, ni pétales de rose, c'était tout simplement le moment où elle en avait besoin...

Je la fis basculé doucement pour la remettre sur le dos, puis le retirais lentement son haut et son soutien gorge. Son corps magnifique était là, devant moi, offert.

Je pris mon temps pour la caresser doucement, l'embrasser, laissant courir ma langue sur ses tétons dressés. Des petits soupirs de contentement m'arrivaient et m'excitaient au plus haut point. Je descendis lentement le long de son corps, ne me lassant pas de la douceur de sa peau. Mes mains se faisaient plus empressées, empoignant son bassin, ses hanches, la malaxant tandis que mes lèvres restaient douces et laissaient de légères trainées de baisers partout où elles se posaient.

J'arrivais lentement à sa culotte, dernier rempart de sa nudité parfaite. Je passais rapidement mes pouces de chaque côté, puis la baissais lentement, suivant mon trajet de baisers jusqu'à ses chevilles. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour la contempler ainsi offerte, puis refis mon chemin à l'envers, laissant trainer mes lèvres sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je lui écartais les cuisses, le plus largement possible, admirant son trésor caché, puis posais mon nez sur sa féminité chaude et humide. J'inspirais son odeur secrète, m'en enivrant, puis j'écartais délicatement ses lèvres intimes posant ma langue sur son entrée et la remontant lentement jusqu'à son clitoris gonflé.

Son corps bougeait en fonction de mes gestes, et ses soupirs et ses gémissements prenaient de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure de mes mouvements. Je fis entrer mon majeur dans son centre puis fis quelques va et viens avant de mettre un second doigt en elle. Je voulais qu'elle soit préparée le mieux possible pour m'accueillir en elle, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y insérer un troisième, que son corps se contractait déjà et que ses cris ne me laissaient pas de doute sur le fait qu'elle venait d'avoir un premier orgasme, et j'espérais fortement que ce ne soit pas le dernier.

Je léchais doucement les traces de son plaisir puis remontais le long de son corps de rêve. Elle rouvrit les yeux, lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, et large sourire m'accueillit. Je l'embrassais passionnément, tandis que sa main valide caressait mon dos et mes fesses.

Je tendis la main pour attraper un préservatif – merci Emmett, j'avais vu qu'il y avait des boites un peu partout – et le déroulais sous son regard attentif autour de mon membre, fièrement dressé. Je me positionnais entre ses jambes, nos regards ancrés, Bella mordillant sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure.

- « Je risque de te faire mal, mon ange...d'avance pardon! » lui dis-je en entamant mon entrée.

J'avançais doucement, lentement, savourant chaque millimètre qui m'enveloppait. J'avais l'impression d'entrée dans un univers qui n'attendait que moi, un étui fait pour moi, chaud, humide et tellement serré.

Je sentis rapidement sa membrane contre mon gland, et en même temps que je la déchirais d'un mouvement sec, je me jetais sur sa bouche, accueillant son cri de douleur. Je restais quelques secondes sans plus bouger, juste à l'embrasser, à caresser sa langue de la mienne.

Je me soulevais doucement sur mes avant bras pour la regarder. Son visage se détendait, et elle me fit un sourire un peu crispé.

- « Ça va? » lui demandais-je

- « Oui » me souffla t'elle

Je continuais alors mon avancé en elle, sans la quitter du regard, puis commençais lentement de longs va et viens. Je serrais les dents, espérant ne pas venir trop vite, malgré l'envie puissante que j'avais. Je m'obligeais à continuer, en essayant de ne penser qu'à ma Bella, et je scrutais chaque trait de son visage, et l'éclat de ses yeux, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsque je la vis basculer la tête en arrière, fermer les yeux, et se mordre la lèvres, j'accélérais mon rythme, je fermais les yeux à mon tour laissant s'échapper mes cris de plaisir, qui furent rejoins par les siens, et quand je la sentis se resserrer sur ma longueur palpitante et ses ongles me pénétrer la peau du dos, je me libérais enfin dans le préservatif avec un râle puissant – heureusement que nous étions seuls.

Je m'affaissais sur elle, le souffle court, et avec un voile de sueur me recouvrant. Bella m'embrassait le cou et l'oreille, tout en respirant fortement.

Je sortis lentement et avec regret de son antre accueillant puis retirais mon préservatif, que je jetais dans la poubelle trônant près de mon bureau. Il y avait un peu de sang dessus, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, comme on porte une jeune mariée, alors qu'elle me regardait étonnée.

- « Un peu de sang...je vais te nettoyer mon amour » lui dis je en souriant

Je n'osais pas lui demander si ça avait été, à la Emmett, ça aurait pu donner quelque chose dans le genre « Alors heureuse? » mais je ne me voyais pas vraiment sortir une phrase de ce type.

Je la mis debout dans la douche, puis pris le pommeau dans mes mains pour régler la température avant de la nettoyer en douceur. Je pris ensuite une grosse serviette éponge que je posais sur le plan près du lavabo, puis l'asseyais dessus. Je lui séchais les pieds, les embrassant, puis les chevilles, les genoux, les cuisses, faisant monter ma bouche sur son corps, embrassant chaque nouveau centimètre essuyé jusqu'à son sexe humide.

Elle m'attrapa les cheveux et m'attira à elle puis m'embrassa passionnément, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser brulant. Je pris mon courage à deux mains :

- « Ca a été ? Je veux dire c'était... »

- « Recommence encore et je te réponds après » me susurra t'elle dans l'oreille.

- « mmm »

J'allais la soulever pour la ramener dans notre lit

- « Non, ici...on reste ici »

Je la regardais et lui fis un petit sourire coquin, ma foi je n'étais pas contre, loin de là, tester tous les coins et recoins de la maison en lui faisant l'amour.

Je ramenais son corps le plus près possible du bord pour m'en faciliter l'accès, puis attrapais une nouvelle boite de préservatifs

- « Prévoyant! » me dit elle

- « Emmett je parie...en rentrant hier, j'en ai vu plusieurs boites aussi dans le séjour et la cuisine! » lui dis je en rigolant

- « Mmmh, il faudra penser à le remercier! » dit elle en riant

Je m'approchais de son entrée que je caressais quelques instants de mon gland protégé, puis la regardant droit dans les yeux je le pénétrais d'un coup de rein. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière avec un soupir de contentement

« Regarde moi Bella, s'il te plaît, regarde moi » la suppliais-je

Son regard s'accrocha au mien alors que je maintenais ses hanches et que ses jambes se resserraient autour de ma taille. J'admirais son doux visage, je regardais ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, sa langue qui sortait de temps à autre pour caresser sa lèvre inférieure, ses doux gémissements qui s'échappaient. Ma respiration s'accélérait en même temps que mes coups de rein en elle

- « Oh Bella tu es ...mmhumm... magnifique » lui dis-je en haletant

- « Là, là, continue...juste là...oui...OUI...plus fort, s'te plaît...plus...**OUI OUI **»

Merde, elle va me tuer...si belle...si...

- « Regarde...moi...Bella..mmummhh »

Elle rouvrit les yeux tout en criant et rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que ses parois se resserraient autour de moi. Je continuais deux trois mouvements puis me libérais à mon tour en criant son prénom.

J'attrapais un de ses seins en bouche et aspirait son mamelon avant de poser ma tête sur son coeur.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle m'attrapa le visage de sa main valide puis porta ses lèvres aux miennes. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres pour me regarder fixement

- « C'était parfait, mon amour. »

- « Mais pas tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas? »

- « Mmm, disons que la douleur a un peu gaché le reste, mais c'était bien... »

- « Hum, ne te sens pas obligé de flatter mon ego! » riais je

- « Ton ego n'a pas à s'en faire...Je t'aime » t'elle en m'embrassant

- « Je t'aime aussi mon ange..Je...je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi Bella. Je veux passer chacune de mes nuits avec toi dans mes bras, je veux me réveiller chaque matin près de toi, je souhaiterais que...qu'on vive ensemble » lui dis je subitement scrutant son regard.

- « Tu aimes recevoir des coups de plâtre la nuit? »

- « Bella, je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas bien sans toi, je suis vide quand tu n'es pas là »

- « Et vivre chez moi, ce n'est pas une option envisageable n'est ce pas? » me demanda t'elle tristement

- « Disons que ça me ferait beaucoup de trajet chaque jour, mais si c'est la seule solution...je prends »

- « C'est pas ça...juste, je ne me vois pas vivre dans ta chambre, c'est... »

- « Je me doute, ma chérie. Non, je voulais te proposer autre chose...la maison de gardien »soufflais-je

- « Quel gardien? »

- « Non, il n'y a pas de gardien, mais à une époque on suppose que cette maison était là pour ça. Je présume que tu n'as jamais fait attention à la maison sur la droite du portail, parce qu'en voiture tu t'es toujours garée vers la porte principale. Mais je suis certain qu'on peut en faire quelque chose de très sympa en attendant que je finisse mes études et qu'on se trouve quelque chose de mieux et... »

- « Edward...respire, on dirait ta soeur! »

- « Alors? »

- « Je ne sais pas, c'est rapide...mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que moi aussi je veux être avec toi tout le temps, que je t'aime et que je suis malheureuse aussi quand tu n'es pas là! Alors, si tu me montrais cette maison? »

Nous voilà dehors à même pas huit heure du matin, en train de visiter la maison de gardien. C'est marrant, elle est plus petite que dans mes souvenirs d'enfant, lorsque nous venions y jouer avec Emmett avec nos circuits électriques. Elle est entièrement vide, et nos voix résonnent à l'intérieur. La poussière s'y est installée. Je regarde Bella qui fait le tour des pièces, la pièce principale avec sa cuisine ouverte, les deux chambres, les toilettes et la salle d'eau.

Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de travaux à faire, mais pour y vivre avec Bella, si elle l'accepte, je suis prêt à me lancer, maintenant si elle le veut.

Je la suis partout, je suis son regard qui se pose sur chaque mur, sur la douche ancienne, sur les éléments de cuisine vieillots, sur les toilettes fendus. Oups, c'est beaucoup moins bien que dans mon souvenir, et je réalise que j'aurais du venir ici avant de lui proposer quelque chose qui risque de la rebuter.

- « Alors? Qu'en penses-tu? » lui demandais-je lorsqu'elle eut finit son inspection

- « Hum, premièrement, en as tu parlé as ta famille? »

- « Euh, non. Pas pour le moment, en fait ça a été une illumination subite! »

- « Je crois qu'avant toute chose, tu dois leur en parler Edward »

- « Ça veut dire que tu serais d'accord? » lui demandais je en souriant

- « Ça veut dire...oui » me répondit elle en se jetant à mon cou, en risquant de d'assommer à coup de plâtre

- « Je suis si content mon ange » lui répondis je en l'embrassant et en la faisant tournoyer dans mes bras.

Elle riait de plaisir, puis m'entraina à l'extérieur pour fuir la poussière que nous avions soulevé. Nous prîmes la direction de la maison, plus exactement de la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner et surtout un grand café. Nous n'avions que très peu dormi : la peur, la rage, la colère des évènements de la veille nous en avait empêché, et maintenant nous étions excités comme des gosses entre notre découverte de l'acte d'amour et nos projets de futur proche.

Nous décidions d'attendre l'après midi pour joindre mes parents et leur demander si cela ne les dérangeait pas de nous voir emménager cette maison. De mon côté, j'étais persuadé qu'au contraire ma famille serait ravie de nous voir ensemble, et ma mère serait surement fière et heureuse de nous aider à l'aménager.

Bella commença à me faire part de tout ce qu'il fallait faire, se désolant de n'avoir qu'un bras pour m'aider. Elle commença par allumer l'ordinateur, pour me montrer le style de cuisine qu'on pourrait faire faire, puis des meubles pour la salle d'eau, elle ne voulait pas toucher à la douche en pierre qui avait un grand bac, il faudrait juste trouver une cabine à fixer. Elle prévoyait déjà d'installer son matériel informatique dans la plus petite des deux chambres, et moi j'étais tout simplement heureux de la voir si pleine de joie et de projet.

Tout à notre excitation, nous finîmes par tomber de sommeil vers midi, et nous montâmes nous coucher pour une sieste réparatrice...enfin au début, parce qu'à peine allongés, nous commençâmes à nous embrasser au départ doucement puis passionnément. Nos mains, prises d'indépendance, nous déshabillaient, nous caressaient, nous stimulaient pour d'autres découvertes.

J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais être rassasié de son corps. Son odeur m'attirait, sa douceur m'appelait...et après avoir laper son sexe ruisselant de son plaisir, Bella me fit basculer sur le dos, encapuchonna ma virilité – il faudrait d'ailleurs penser à demander une prescription pour la pilule - et se laissa glisser sur mon sexe.

Cette position était une nouvelle variante de plaisir, et voir ses seins remuer tandis qu'elle me chevauchait me rendait fou. Nous manquions visiblement d'entraînement pour cette position et après avoir piquer un fou rire suite à une crampe de Bella dans les mollets, nous finissions de façon plus traditionnelle, nous promettant de tester et re tester cette position et de nouvelles dans les jours ou les heures à venir.

Nous finîmes par nous endormir...pas longtemps. Nous fûmes réveillés par mon portable dont je ratais d'ailleurs l'appel, puis il re-sonna quelques instants plus tard en même temps que le fixe de la maison. Je décrochais rapidement tandis que Bella s'étirait nue à mes côté avec un sourire grimaçant.

- « Allooo » fis je en baillant. De l'autre côté, une cacophonie m'accueillit et je mis le haut parleur pour éloigner le téléphone de mon oreille

- « Edward, Edward...est ce que tout va bien? Où est Bella? Edward est ce que tu nous entend? »

- « Maman? »

Tout le monde parlait en même temps et j'entendais la panique dans leurs voix. Je crus sur le moment qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, et Bella qui s'était assise près de moi me regardait aussi avec appréhension. Finalement mon père réclama le silence de leur côté et pris l'appareil

- « Edward, mon fils, est ce que tu m'entends? »

- « Heu, oui papa »

- « Ecoute moi, vérifie rapidement que les alarmes soient bien enclenchées et que les accès soient verrouillés... »

- « Stop, papa, que ce passe t'il? » criais-je en me levant du lit et attrapant mon boxer pour sortir de la chambre

- « Un message d'Eléazar m'indiquant que Tanya s'est sauvé de l'hôpital après avoir tuer un infirmier, il craint qu'elle ne ne vienne chez nous. Le message date d'hier soir mais... »

- « Heu, papa, c'est trop tard! Tanya nous attendait quand nous sommes rentrés et... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà j'entendais Emmett et mon père jurer, ma mère sangloter, Alice hurler et Jasper essayer de demander des nouvelles de nous deux. Rose prit l'appareil et nous demanda de nous connecter sur msn immédiatement de façon à se qu'on se voit tous, et que tout le monde se calme en attendant.

Je regardais ma douce les yeux embrumés de sommeil en train d'enfiler ses affaires, puis nous descendîmes nous installer sur l'ordinateur. J'embrassais doucement le haut de sa tête tandis qu'elle s'installait blottie contre moi. Nous attendîmes quelques instants que les connections s'établissent avec l'Europe, et nous les entendîmes avant même d'avoir activer la webcam...Ils étaient toujours aussi nerveux, alors que nous étions de notre côté plutôt vaseux.

Leur caméra était réglée de façon à ce que nous les ayons tous dans l'écran, et j'eus à peine le temps de lever la main pour leur dire bonjour que déjà, ils se mettaient tous de nouveau à crier. Maman avait les yeux écarquillés, j'entendais des « merde » des « mon Dieu » et des cris divers et varier. Bella se mit à rire nerveusement, et je la regardais prêt à l'imiter...la fatigue aidant!

Bella montra mon oeil, puis son plâtre et son cou, et ça fit le déclic dans ma tête...c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant et que du coup nous venions de susciter un affolement général. Bella riait tellement fort et nerveusement que j'eus du mal à la calmer, elle en pleurait et sa voix déjà un plus rauque que la normal, suite à l'étranglement, donnait maintenant l'impression de parvenir d'outre tombe.

Je parvins à faire taire tout le monde, et pris ma belle sur mes genoux, calant sa tête sur mon épaule pour la bercer tendrement. J'étais épuisé, et j'imaginais bien qu'en plus de mon oeil mi-clos et gonflé je devais avoir de sacrées cernes qui n'arrangeaient pas l'image qu'ils recevaient de nous.

Je fis un rapide résumé des évènements de la veille, puis expliquais également le pourquoi de mes points de suture, tandis que Bella devenue toute rouge se cachait dans mon dos. Ma mère pleura et était même prête à rentrer pour vérifier que nous allions bien. Je leur indiquais également que cette fois nous portions plainte, et que l'inspecteur Taylor devait passer ce soir.

- « Hey, c'est Rob! Je le connais bien » cria Emmett

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes du déroulement de leur séjour, puis alors que nous allions couper, Bella me murmura le mot « maison » dans l'oreille.

Je rappelais leur attention immédiatement, un peu gêné que tout le monde soit présent.

- « Heu, papa, maman, une petite question. La maison de gardien, vous avez prévu d'en faire quelque chose? »

- « Non, pourquoi » répondit ma mère, alors que Jasper donnait de grand coups de coude à Emmett et mon père, ayant probablement deviné la suite de ma requête.

- « Si on l'aménageait pour y vivre, Bella et moi, est ce que vous y verriez un inconvénient? »

- « Wowowo, cria Emmett, avez vous trouver mes cadeaux? »

- « Waouh, dis en même temps Esmée, en mettant une main sur sa bouche, je...nous trouverions ça formidable, hein Carlisle »

- « Oh oui, si cette maison vous convient, nous serions ravi de vous y voir emménager tous les deux »

- « Aie » dis Emmett, qui venait de recevoir une tape de Rose, « Jasper aussi est dans le coup! Alors nos petits cadeaux? il y en a cinquante réparti dans toute la maison! Mais aïe, arrête »

- « Oui, arrête Rose, c'est bon...Vos cadeaux sont parfaits, on avait l'intention de te remercier Emmett, et toi aussi Jas! » dis Bella de sa voix cassée et en souriant

- « Oui, promis on en fera bon usage! Bye! » rajoutais je en coupant.

La dernière image les montrait tous fixés sur nous, les yeux plein de surprise et d'étonnement sur nos derniers mots. Je m'attendais presque à entendre mon téléphone sonner, mais heureusement il n'en fut rien.

Ne sachant pas à quelle heure l'inspecteur devait passé et vu l'heure avancée de l'après midi, nous décidâmes de prendre les choses en main pour commencer à préparer l'aménagement de notre futur nid. Nous fîmes un plan de la cuisine, les dimensions, puis à l'aide d'internet, regardions la disposition des éléments, tournant et re tournant nos dessins jusqu'à ce que ça nous plaise, puis passions commande.

Je ne m'étais jusqu'alors jamais intéressé à l'état financier de Bella, et je fus interloqué de voir ses comptes bancaires et ses avoirs divers, Bella était multi millionnaire, et après avoir bataillé quelques temps avec elle pour le financement de l'aménagement, je la laissais finalement faire à son idée et régler tous les frais en compensation d'un loyer qu'elle n'aurait pourtant jamais eu à payer.

** Epilogue**

Nous avons vécu plus de deux ans dans la petite maison, aménagée en quinze jours.

Bella s'est occupé à plein temps de sa filleule après sa naissance et a fini par arrêter tout son travail dans l'informatique, pour devenir une maman a plein temps, un peu trop protectrice peu être, mais omniprésente dans toutes leurs activités. Nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir acheter un grand terrain près de chez mes parents et Bella a gérer les différents corps de métier pour avoir la maison de ses rêves.

Quant à Tanya, elle a été jugé irresponsable et a été condamné à rester internée, elle a réussi à mettre fin à ses jours le jour où elle a appris notre mariage.

Aujourd'hui, je regarde ma femme Bella, debout près de moi, quelques cheveux argentés courent dans sa chevelure, quelques rides marquent ses yeux. Je suis du regard une larme qui vient de s'échapper et qui descend lentement le long de sa joue. Elle est toujours aussi belle malgré le temps passé, et je l'aime comme au premier jour, je serre doucement sa main dans la mienne.

Ses larmes m'en rappellent d'autres, toutes celles qui ont égrené notre chemin commun, lorsque je l'ai demandé en mariage lors d'un réveillon de nouvel an en présence de son père, le jour de notre mariage, à chaque annonce d'une grossesse et à chacun de ses accouchements. Chacune de ces larmes était pleine de joie et d'émotion, comme aujourd'hui, alors que nous assistons, heureux et comblés, au mariage d'Anthony, notre fils ainé au milieu de toute notre famille.

Je me penche doucement vers elle, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- « Je t'aime mon amour »

Un gémissement monte de ses lèvres, ce doux bruit qui chaque jour me donne encore plus envie de son corps.

- « Je t'aime aussi mon ange... plus qu'hier et moins que demain »

Nos lèvres se scellent, en même temps que celles de notre fils et de sa femme qui viennent d'échanger leurs voeux. Je leur souhaite autant de bonheur que j'en ai eu avec ma Bella, et ce n'est pas fini!

** FIN **

_**Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci d'avance à toutes celles qui me laisseront un dernier message**_

_**Bizz**_


End file.
